Be Careful of What You Wish For
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Post DH No-Ep. my 70th story. We all have wished to know what happens in the Future... Only Hermione Granger made that wish before the wrong Loony witch who is tired of Hermione & Harry's misery and unexpressed feelings...HHR please R&R!
1. I Wish I could know

_*squeal!* _

Hey you everyone! I'm back, just after a week from the epilogue of She's-Like-A-Sister problem, and i have so many and good news for ya, first, this is my **70th **story! MERLIN'S BEARD! it was just 4 and a half years ago when I was starting making fics and here I am, after all this time... still making fics lol

I watched DH Part 1 and I have to tell you, I LOVE IT! it was amazing for all of us, the hhr shippers so don't be afraid, watch it! As you can imagine, I will use moments and tips from the movie so consider this as a SPOILER alert to those who haven't watched the movie yet (of course what kind of spoilers can you have when you've read the book in 2007... I know, still i have to warn you)

**ALONG THIS STORY! You should expect from me, ANOTHER STORY AS WELL, yes! You will be reading two stories of mine in the following months, both hhr. **

I hope you will follow me in this journey as well, my 70th journey and I hope we'll have a lot of fun.

The story will be romantic and cute, following the DH but ignoring the epilogue. It's Post-Hogwarts and it will be full of hhr i promise.

Kinds: Romance: Fluff, family, hurt-comfort, humor, angst, friendship.

Rating: T (for now)

I don't have a beta so be patient and I'm not JKR...

Enjoy...

* * *

_Be careful of what You Wish for…_

_By Christina Potter 09_

_Chapter 1 – I wish I could know_

Hermione Granger moved up the few steps to the Lovegood's household and knocked on the door twice, waiting for a response as the light April breeze made her locks move in one side. The day was happy and sunny but Hermione's mood was destroyed.

First the half part of the door opened and a smiling Luna Lovegood made her appearance, her smile fell as well the moment she laid eyes on her friend.

'Oh, in the name of the Nargles… you fought with Ron again,' Luna stated the actual truth and Hermione just sighed and nodded her head as her blond friend opened the door fully for the brunette to enter the remade house of the Lovegoods.

'You can tell?' Hermione asked with venom in her voice and Luna nodded as with her wand, sent the kettle close to the fire for the tea to get ready.

'Actually I can hear… your screams were clear even with the hill separating this house with the Burrow. I have to admit your voice's levels are impressive.' Luna said with actual excitement for Hermione's vocal power and Hermione wasn't sure if she should cry or laugh at her friend's "compliment".

'Glad you find I'm talented.' Hermione finally said and Luna waved her off playfully with her hand, showing it was just the truth…

'And you had the entire area listening to you?...'Luna asked and Hermione sighed and threw her arms in the air.

'Because he doesn't accept I want to split up with him….' Hermione finally said and Luna chuckled.

'Ronald's always a bit stubborn,' Luna said and Hermione sighed and frowned.

'It's not funny, I don't know what else to do, I thought the hard part would be to actually tell him, not persuade him that we shouldn't be together…' Hermione exclaimed as Luna brought close the tea in a tray, the two girls served themselves.

It had been just a few years after the war, three to be precise and Hermione Granger was suffocating in her relationship with Ron Weasley. At first it was the period of adjustment, Hermione had thought, she had wanted to return in Hogwarts while Ron hadn't wanted to and that was one of the first crack in their life as a couple, the first serious fights that had nothing to do with darkness of lockets or fear of dying… just insecurities and jealousy.

When Ron failed to enter the auror Academy while Harry got in, things got worse, Hermione and Harry spent hours in the ministry's educational courses while Ron had compromised with helping George with the shop he wanted to open in Hongsmeade in Fred's memory. Hermione and Ron's relationship didn't seem to get any better as the time months passed and instead of finding more things in common as a couple they were only realizing that they had actually hidden more things that didn't like on each other because of the pressure of the war.

Their relationship at first was intense, was interesting, as they both fought to get over their teen years and find some bridges to their new adult life but soon enough, this relationship was falling apart with both being tired from all the suppressed anger and all the unsolved problems that had been building in their years as friends.

And it had been difficult to find the courage to face this failure, to accept that you didn't make it, and Hermione had made it, she had seen it, she was a logical person, a realistic person, she was done hoping and brushing off things, she was done getting hurt and hurting one of her best friends. And she had hoped that Ron would have been mature enough to accept the failure as well as to move on and together, maybe, they could still save their already too damaged friendship, as in their pointless try to become couple and stay like that, they had lost their bases as friends.

'How come you didn't go to Harry after your fight with Ron?' Luna asked, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts, the brunette immediately felt uncomfortable. Harry was a whole different matter all together.

After his break up with Ginny, just a few months after the war, he and Hermione had been as close as ever, if there was such proximity. It was as if being back in the tent on their own. He was struggling to survive all the post-war drama and she was trying to do the same and find her ways with Ron. The two friends had been close during their further education, when Hermione was out of Hogwarts and had needed a few more months in the ministry for her education while Harry had been studying then in the academy that had been in the ministry for his second year.

After every fight, after every set of tears, Hermione would knock on Harry's door and he would open it with no second thought for her to hug him tightly and vent on him all her pain and disappointment. And Harry had been there, like she had been during the war, to comfort and take care of her before she could suppress her pain and return in her hole of desperation and struggling with Ron.

What Hermione didn't want to admit at all was the fact of these comfortable feelings slowly turned into something more, something even warmer, something greater. She knew Harry was an amazing person, she knew he was great, she knew they weren't just best friends… but she wouldn't accept that she felt something more for him, she had been with Ron, Harry's and her best friend. Ron might had said so himself, Hermione chosen Harry and she had spent some of the most important moments of her life just by his side, when Ron was away but she couldn't' accept that, she didn't even want to think what would happen if she accepted such feelings.

The lack of knowledge on how Harry was feeling was another reason for her to stop from taking things where there would have no return. It was enough for her to break it with Ron, being with Harry would be too much for everyone and any kind of hope for her friendship's salvation with Ron would fly out the window.

And just that day, there were new burdens added on her shoulders, that day's developments had moved her closer to her break up with Ron and she would soon need to talk to Harry. The promotion to Canada could be the best way of solving once and for all her problems, by running away from them.

At first, when they told her about the opportunity, Hermione had refused, but her superior told her to take her time and think about it, not to answer so quickly. And she did, and while she had Ron screaming at her face again about them not being over and about how easily she gave up, after _only_ four years of struggling with each other, she thought about the promotion in a different light. It would be for a few years, it would be for a few short years, just to build up her career, it would be good, Canada is not away from England and she could be portkeying herself frequently.

She could finally take a breath from Ron's suffocating presence and her frustrating and possibly unanswered feelings for Harry. Maybe moving away would help everyone. She could finally live on her own; make her own decisions without Ron judging and the rest looking upon her. Harry would be an opened wound, but if she wanted to be clear to herself, he already was, even if she wasn't sure if leaving would do the trick, she was so tired of being in this mess that she was willing to try.

'Uhm… he is still at that seminar with his team…' Hermione finally admitted uncomfortable under the knowing eyes of Luna Lovegood, how this girl could always know the truth was beyond Hermione.

'I see… is there anything you'd wish to tell me?' Luna asked and Hermione looked at her friend for a good moment before she could open up and spill all her worry and fear of the decision she was about to make.

'OK, today, Mrs. Keller, my superior in the department of Law Enforcement, congratulated me for my work in the ministry and after the Wizengamot saw my presentation of the new law on the liberties of magical creatures of the average life of ten years, they decided to offer me a new position, a promotion in the ministry of Magic in Canada for a few years. There were talks between the two ministries and the ministry there is ready to accept me, if I take the job.

'And frankly, I don't know what to do, I'm done with Ron even if he doesn't like it but I can't handle a lot of things here, a lot of situations… I feel like unbreakable bounds and nothing holds me here at the same time and I don't know what to do, Luna,' Hermione finally burst and Luna remained silent for a long time, Hermione wasn't sure how she made it to not to burst in tears too but she only looked at Luna desperate for any kind of answer.

'Well then, I'm here to solve your problems, I guess.' Luna said and Hermione smiled sweetly at her friend's will to help. 'First answer the question…' Luna added and Hermione decided that even if Luna couldn't help in something, some talk would at least help her. 'What is that you want right now, more than anything?' Luna asked and Hermione considered the question. After a moment, she sighed and answered honestly.

'I wish I could know what will happen in the future,' Hermione finally said and chuckled sadly. 'That way, if I could see what happens then, I could know what to do now, for what to fight for,' Hermione added and then looked at Luna who had a huge smile on her face.

'We can check out the sphere, for the past weeks, I have been practicing divination in an advanced level.' Luna offered and this time Hermione chuckled in humor, divination would be the last thing she would trust her actions upon, but she was glad she had a friend like Luna to try so hard to lift her spirits.

'It's OK, Luna, thanks for the offer but divination was never something I trusted…or believed in… so thanks but no,' Hermione said but Luna seemed unwilling to let go.

'But this is what you want more than anything, we somehow have to do it.' Luna said and Hermione sighed still with a smile on her face, sometimes her loony friend could act like the sweetest person in the world.

'It's OK, Luna, really, I have to be going anyway, Harry is supposed to be back this evening and I promised I would make dinner for him, I lost a bet about Quidditch over books so now I have to cook for him…' Hermione said and Luna looked at her funnily. 'I know… he insisted I would cook, I'm not sure if he is the actual loser… ' she added and the two girls laughed, knowing cooking wasn't Hermione's Granger's best point.

Hermione stood up and Luna followed so she could lead her to the door, they hugged goodbye and Hermione apparated right outside Luna's door, leaving the blond witch with the smile on her face turning into a grin.

Harry Potter apparated inside his house with a huge smile on his face, finally back, finally home, it was about time, he had returned two hours earlier than planned and that was great as he was spent after the seminar.

Since he was earlier back home, he could cook for Hermione who was to arrive in two and a half hours, he might had won in the bet but he wished for something more tasteful than the mushroom soup so he would cook for them. After all, he knew she was to go and talk to Ron so she would need some cheering up, a nice meal with lasagna and red elf wine would do the trick.

'Hello Harry,' the voice startled him as he was lost in his thoughts and his wand was summoned magically in his hand in an instant as he turned around and pointed it at the source of the voice. He lowered it immediately when he saw none else but Luna sitting on the living room.

'What's Luna's patronus form?' he asked, making sure it was her, Luna smiled.

'It's a rabbit, you're becoming like Moody,' she said and Harry smiled, remembering the Auror.

'I will take that as a compliment,' he said and sat on the couch before her. 'Is everything alright?' he asked and Luna smiled.

'I saw in the sphere that you would come back earlier so I decided to pay you a visit, I have to talk to you about something severely important,' Luna said and Harry felt his entire body tensing up at her words as he sat up and focused on her, his heart tightening in fear.

'Did something happen to Hermione or Ron, or the rest?' He asked, afraid of what he would hear, the moment Luna nodded her head, his heart dropped. Did some enemy strike back?'

'They broke up, or actually, Hermione broke up with him, he is still not accepting it,' Luna said and Harry felt the breath moving out of his lips in a puff.

'Was that it?' he asked intensely and Luna shook her head.

'Hermione wished to know what happens in the future,' Luna added and Harry this time breathed both in frustration and relief.

'Luna, you're making no sense,' he finally said. 'Are they alright?' he added the question and Luna looked at him with a smile.

'Oh you mean physically? Yeah, as far as I know, they're perfectly fine,' Luna added and Harry finally collapsed on the couch with a relief that shook his body. 'Hermione's emotional condition however is what makes me fearful,' Luna added and Harry looked at her. 'And since you're the one to heal this, I thought of talking to you,' she added and this time Harry tensed up even more than before.

'Excuse me?' he asked in disbelief, he wasn't sure what to do or say so he just stared at Luna, one wrong word and Luna could figure it out.

'Well since you're in love with her…' Luna finally said and Harry's eyes widened, he probably didn't need that wrong word after all.

'Uhm… what are you talking about?' he asked diplomatically. Luna smiled at him with a knowing look.

'Oh OK, you will try to play dumb and I will have to feel as if I have the wrong conclusion.' Luna said and Harry looked around in tension.

None was supposed to know about this. His feelings for Hermione were supposed to be kept secret, none was supposed to know that he was in love with his best friend, with the first and as it seemed the only woman who ever provoked so many feelings inside him.

He had seen the light after the war, when he saw that he and Ginny had nothing to do together, when he realized he needed a woman to know him, to accept him, not to push him in things he can't give or express. When he realized he needed someone to heal his wounds and not just patch them up with passion. He needed someone to stand by his side, before him, to hold his hand or scream at his face when he needed someone to, not a puppy, not a fan, not someone who just tried to always follow him.

Hermione was the main person in his life after the war, someone would expect Ginny would be that girl, or some other woman, but it was Hermione, when Ron failed to become an auror and Harry made it, when she moved on with her studies and got her education in the Law Enforcement department, when she was the one to always hug and greet him for yet another successful test while they raised their careers inside the ministry.

And he realized the woman he needed was Hermione, last Valentine's, when Ron had told him that his mother had ordered him to take Hermione for dinner and Harry had felt his skin crawl, he always felt uncomfortable when it was about Ron and Hermione, always a sickening feeling in his gut, but that day, he wasn't sure why, that feeling had magnified. Maybe it was the fact of him being single, not with a girl in months, maybe it was just the drinks he had on his own that night, or maybe the wondering of what would have happened if he had taken the risk back in the tent, when it was just him and her…

The answers had been given that same night, when Hermione had showed up on his doorstep, soaked to the bone because of the rain and desperate because of yet another fight with Ron, and he had opened his arms for her, his house for her and had helped her sleep in his bed, watching her sleeping for hours that night, valuing his friendship and his love for her, not wanting to take advantage of her, they were so close, so good together.

It was over two months ever since that night and Harry still wondered why he never tried during the war. He had thought he was confused, that he belonged with Ginny or that Hermione belonged with Ron but he knew that basically, it was his own fear of losing Hermione, as a friend, as his backbone, as the person who always needed him and he needed.

He had decided to shallow all this pain, Hermione, even like that, was with Ron, they fought, he hurt her, she struggled and then she returned, she always did that, maybe because she loved him, Harry had thought many times with venom, or maybe, because she didn't know better...

He was glad when she told him she would break up with him, he was glad even if he knew he should feel like the worst friend and man in the world for the sadness of his best friends. But he was glad, because Ron didn't deserve Hermione, none deserved to act like that around her, none deserved to treat her any less than with absolute care and love.

'And how am I supposed to help her?' Harry finally asked, there was no point in hiding something that was so clear to both Luna and himself. The blond witch smiled brightly at her friend, waiting for the question ever since she got in his apartment.

'I have an idea and I can only hope you will accept to help me as to help Hermione,' Luna said and Harry wondered why he was even discussing something like that. His eyes widened when Luna took out of her pocket something that surely belonged to Hermione.

'Why, in Merlin's name, you have Hermione's time-turner?' Harry asked and Luna smiled dreamily at her friend.

'I have been researching on different things ever since the war was over and I was back home with dad, and one of them are divination as I told Hermione before-'

'You spoke with Hermione?'

'Do not interrupt me,'

'Sorry,'

'And apart divination, I have researched on time-traveling, and I came across a spell that requires a time-turner, one person to cast the spell and one person to be the subject of the spell. It's a rare to be cast spell, since the ministry has all the time turners but Hermione has her own and now we have it.' Luna said and Harry shook his head, he was already exhausted from the seminar and right now time-traveling was the last thing he expected himself to be discussing.

'You still don't answer my question,' Harry said and Luna smiled again.

'I took Hermione's time-turner before I could come here, from her flat, while she was in the shower, her flat's wards allow me in,' Luna answered and Harry looked at Luna in shock.

'You broke into her house?' Harry asked in disbelief and Luna shook her head.

'I flood like a lady, she just didn't hear me getting in because she was in the shower, I accioed the time-turner and left from the door as not to floo again.' Luna answered and Harry this time hid his face in his hands. He wasn't going to send Hermione in the past for nothing in the world.

'Luna, explain what you mean about this spell and why I should do something like that because bewitching Hermione sounds awful as it is and sending her back to the past we all try to forget seems worse…' Harry said patiently as he felt the exhaustion washing over him.

'I didn't say we'll send her to the past, the contrary, we'll send her to the future,' Luna said and Harry this time looked at her agape.

'_To the future?'_ Harry asked and Luna nodded almost casually.

'Yes, to the future… you know, the time period that is yet to come, we can send her there for as long as we wish, a few days for example, and she can realize how good her life can be if she makes the right moves now in the present, she's in huge dilemma.' Luna said and Harry was still looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

'Why should we do such a thing? Why she's in a dilemma? What happened? And how do we know she's happy in her future?' Harry asked the first questions that popped into his head from the torrent that arose.

'To answer your first question, because things between her and Ron are over for a long time and you two love each other and it's about time for you to finally get together… I mean it's been ages, guys and you deserve it.' Luna started and Harry again looked agape at her, Hermione was in love with him? How could she know? When did she learn about it? Was it when they talked before?

He was so afraid that even if he finally found the power to tell her about how he feels Hermione wouldn't be able to answer his feelings, and that wouldn't only make him crawl, it would also change their friendship, if not take it down completely.

'To answer the second and third questions, just this morning, she was offered a job opportunity… in Canada… for a few years, and she's considering her acceptance as she's too tired to keep up with Ron and too afraid to stay here and fight for you.' Luna said calmly but Harry shot up from his seat, all exhaustion mental and physical, forgotten.

'WHAT?' he asked in a shout and Luna looked up at him and nodded just once. Harry remained standing while Luna kept talking.

'And to answer your last question, I have seen she's happy through divination. She will be very happy, the opposite of what she is now,' Luna said and Harry sighed this time in frustration and collapsed back in the couch, his heart and mind were racing.

Hermione wanted to leave, to another country, she wanted to run away. And she was in love with _him_ like he was with _her_. He had hoped of something, _anything _to happen between them since she would break up with Ron but this now, was totally changing the facts, the hopes and the dreams…

Hermione wanted to leave and Harry couldn't imagine his life without her, he felt the desperation rising up and making him choke at the idea of losing her.

And then his mind focused on what was the answer of his second question, divination, he hated divination, another thing in common he had with Hermione, he couldn't possibly send Hermione, under a spell, into the future to make her see whatever happy things she was to see. It was crazy, it was dangerous, it was mental, he had traveled in time, with her, and he knew how dangerous it was.

But on the other hand, is she was already considering her acceptance to the foreign ministry… things inside her were worse than ever. She never ran away, she never reached the edge of desperation as to run away, she never did in the past… when death was around the corner.

So if considering doing such thing now, she was exhausted and spent with the whole situation. She was uncertain of her next moves and Harry knew that when Hermione Granger was uncertain, she could easily make the wrong decisions. She needed a small push and maybe, this trip, if he made sure to be safe, could prove itself what they both needed as to see each other.

'How this spell works?' Harry finally asked and Luna grinned...

* * *

ohohoho Luna... yeah! she will help finally because the rest are just jumping around the subject! I know this is a cliffy and we're just in the start but the chapter was already huge, both with dialog and description so i didn't want to make you feel tired and i had to set up the main plot sooo what u think?

hermione is about to leave and harry is in panic, and they're both so desperate for each other! and what about luna and her will to help? and the plan of the time-traveling ohohoho that should be fun...

i promise we'll see hhr together in the next chapie!

come on guys, give me a positive start please, so i can keep up with it as happy as i started it, you're my motivation!

thanks for reading

CP09


	2. The Plan

Hello everyone! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE POSITIVE PMS AND REVIEWS AND FAVS... OH MY GODS I have the best readers in the world.

Thank you so much guys, I don't know what else to say, only that I will do my best for quick updates as this one.

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Plan

'Ok, explain again, I have questions,' Harry said as he looked at the very excited Luna before him, Luna took a deep breath and started again.

'The spell is not moving the person physically, she will be sent to her future form, she will look like as her future form, she will remember nothing of the years in which she will be transferred through, she will remember the things she does now. She needs to be unconscious so when she's here, you will hit her with a spell. I should remain hidden somewhere, and then I will do the rest, her body in this timeline will be in slumber and it will remain like that until the spell is over. All her biological needs will be magically satisfied so she won't feel hunger, pain or anything else.' Luna said, once again and Harry nodded his head once more, mostly to himself as he preceded the information.

'Will anyone from the future know about her being there? For example, will I know she's different? I mean, since I know now, will I know… then?' Harry asked, not sure if he made himself clear but Luna shook her head.

'None will know, she will have to find her way with everything that will be happening then, it's not like she will be a bystander, she will be in her own body, she will have to act as herself, but the people around her won't know about her change, they will probably get suspicious but since they don't know now, they won't know then, as for you, your future form, like this one now, doesn't know in which period of her future life will be transformed so you will probably not be able to understand.. as for me, I will know but I will be abroad the time she will be transformed… good for me.' Luna said and Harry sighed, not sure he got what she was saying.

'She will have trouble accepting all these facts, she's a person of facts.' Harry said, thinking the fear she will feel when she'll realize that things will be so different. 'She will be in shock,' Harry added and Luna added with a huge smile.

'That's what she needs, a shock, a push, something to prove to her she needs to make the right choices.' Luna said and Harry gave a small smile as Luna considered him the right choice.

'And what her future self will act like after her current self will return here?' Harry asked.

'She will remember and know everything that happened, for the time her present self will be there, her future self will be absorbed there, it's not like she will have two personalities, her current one and that of the future,' Luna replied and Harry sighed, he wasn't sure of what he asked and what the answer was.

'And what period of her life will she be taken to?' Harry asked and Luna smiled.

'Ten years from now, 2010, it's the period of time I saw through divination but I can't tell you more specifically.' Luna said and Harry sighed again, was all that crazy?

'The distance of London to Canada is 3.500 miles…' Luna pointed out as if she could see what he was thinking and Harry sighed, having Hermione gone to Canada was also crazy.

'OK and for how long should we send her there?' Harry asked and Luna shrugged.

'A week,' Luna answered and Harry looked agape at her.

'A week? She will be in slumber here for a week? And how exactly are we going to explain to the rest she's gone for a week?' Harry asked and Luna grinned.

'Her mother's birthday approaches and we'll lie about Hermione wanting to go abroad for a week, with her parents for Mrs. Granger's birthday, everyone will believe it, especially if you and I say that she had the time to inform us only because of the last minute decision.' Luna said and Harry sighed and nodded his head, ever since Hermione had took her parents back to England, two years ago, she had indeed been very close to them.

'And what exactly will we say to her parents?' Harry asked and Luna grinned.

'That she will be in a seminar of the ministry for a week, with no means of communication because of the seriousness of the course, I can manipulate my voice with a spell and call them through the felephone, pretending I'm Hermione to make sure they will be ok.' Luna said and Harry sighed.

'Telephone,' he corrected and Luna nodded.

'That one,' she confirmed and Harry stared at Luna for a moment.

'What about the ministry? She can't be away from her job for an entire week, someone will notice,' Harry said and Luna smiled again.

'I can make a letter, calling sick, and I will change the handwriting,' Luna said simply and Harry groaned.

'That's illegal.'

'Since when do you follow the rules?'

_Fair point…_

'You really have thought about the whole thing, haven't you?' Harry asked and Luna grinned with her big dreamy eyes shining.

'Well, when I was reading about this particular kind of time-traveling I thought of an example and Hermione was the subject of my example, and as I tried to imagine what happens in such occasions, my mind built up the whole plan that would be needed, thing useful as now we're going to make it.' Luna said and Harry sighed once more that evening.

'And it's certain she won't be in any kind of danger, right?' he asked and Luna looked at him funny.

'You're sappy, you know… and no, she won't be in any kind of danger, I promise that,' Luna said and Harry nodded, he hesitated for a moment and then decided to ask.

'Since I'm involved in that future, can you tell me what happens?' Harry asked but this time Luna shook her head.

'First thing, it's Hermione's future we're talking about here. Everything you know now, can change what will happen then, that's the reason we have Hermione to be through this, if we don't, the future I saw will probably never happen, but if we do, the things she will be sent to will take place, and believe me, Harry James, with its up and downs, the future I saw is worthy the try…' Luna said and Harry sighed and nodded. 'If you both know about the future… things can be changed, it's better only if she knows, and when she will be back and things will be finalized with her decision, she can tell you.' She added but Harry's mind remained in the previous information.

'What ups and downs? Will she be in trouble?' he asked, if someone told him a few days ago that he would be asking questions about details on the results of Luna's divination results, he would have sent them to the hospital, but now things were different.

'Life is not perfect, Harry, her future is happy because she has chosen for it to be, like we all do after a point in our lives, we just decide that we're happy, but there will always be people and situations to trouble us.' Luna said and Harry this time stood up and started pacing, Luna suddenly became full of riddles and he didn't like that.

'Luna… be clear, will she be fine?' Harry asked and Luna nodded her head firmly.

'She will, but not everyone will be fine with her choices. None can have that in any timeline or space…' Luna said and Harry sat back on the couch, a headache was slowly starting.

'But she will be safe?...' Harry kind of asked and Luna nodded again.

'Yes, perfectly safe AND fine, she will just have to adjust the first couple of days, may I say, her future is quiet interesting…' Luna said and Harry sighed, his curiosity was eating him inside out but he knew time was something not to play with, it was enough what they'd do.

'We somehow need to give her a clue on what happens, we shouldn't just let like that in whatever she will be sent to.' Harry said and Luna nodded.

'I will make sure to magically give her a note that only she will see and understand. She will be informed of where she is, of what year she will be sent to and maybe the fact of me sending her there, she will figure that you're involved too but lets hope that after she's back, next Wednesday, on the 30th, she won't hex us for the next millennium. Then, you can both attend the ball the ministry has invited us all in on the 1st of May. None will be suspicious of her absence since she'll be back the day before the ball and two days before the National Wizarding Day of memory on the 2nd.' Luna explained her plan and Harry felt like Luna had spent more than just a few times thinking over her plan, he wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or freaked out...

'Now, we should make dinner for her and then wait for her to come, I'll hide in the kitchen, under your invisibility cloak, she will probably tell you about Canada, when she does, offer more drinks, I have a sleep potion with me, we'll slip it in her glass and the rest will be upon me.' Luna said and Harry sighed, he felt so bad for giving Hermione a potion and then bewitching her but he couldn't do something more, she needed that shock Luna talked about.

'OK, lets do it,' Harry said and Luna grinned and stood up.

Hermione Granger sighed as she took her wand and put it in her pocket before she could put on her robes. She was ready to go at Harry's and prepare dinner for them both. Ever since she left Luna's house, she had been thinking of what to do and even if she was scared, worried and sad, she had decided that going to Canada was the best option, she was done with Ron he wanted it or not, and she would probably never have something with Harry so taking her distances would help everyone, especially her.

It was a hard decision but the logical part of hers screamed for this opportunity, both for her career and her sanity, she needed a break, and a few years' break seemed good. The only thing was to break the news to Harry, her parents, her friends and then accept the offer and leave… it sounded frightening.

She gripped the bags with the groceries she had bought earlier, shrunken and put them in her pocket before she could apparate.

The next moment she was inside Harry's flat, with all the familiar colours and furniture, she and Harry had decorated the place after his break up with Ginny and she had to admit, her taste was everywhere in the place.

The sound of movement in the kitchen put Hermione in alarm as she gripped her wand and moved cautiously close to the door, Harry wasn't to have returned until later and none was to be inside his flat.

The moment she was to show herself in the doorway an-out-of-breath Harry opened the door and looked surprised at her.

'I knew I heard the sound of aparation even above the sounds of the muggle devices.' Harry said as he smiled at Hermione while she lowered her wand surprised. 'My patronus is a stag, by the way,' he added and only then Hermione moved close to him and hugged him tightly.

'You're back earlier,' she said close to his shoulder as their hug lasted longer than the usual. She felt him nodding his head but not moving away.

'Yes, we finished earlier than expected,' Harry replied as his eyes were closed and her aroma was intoxicating him. He finally let go of her and the two young people looked at each other for a moment, their arms still loosely holding each other. He was sweaty, with an apron she had bought for him and his heart racing only at the idea of having to give her the sleep potion Luna had, the fact of Luna having gotten under the cloak just a mare second before Hermione could show up was another reason for him to sweat.

'You look nice with the apron…' Hermione teased him and Harry blushed but grinned.

'It was a gift from the Greatest Cook in Great Britain,' Harry teased back and Hermione shoved him playfully.

'I have improved!' She exclaimed and Harry only nodded his head with a "yeah sure" look on his face as the two got inside the kitchen. 'So how was the mission?' Hermione asked as she perched herself on the counter, away from where Harry was already preparing their meal, she took out her own shrunken bags of groceries and with a wave of her wand, sent them inside the fridge for the next time.

'You know… boring, exhausting…' Harry said casually and Hermione grinned.

'Too simple for the Man-Who-Concurred, right?' Hermione said this time with a gentler teasing tone, as in an extend, she was right, Harry was still being taught about how he should act in situations he already dealt with as a child.

'Exactly…' Harry said in the same tone and puffed his chest playfully but then sobered and opened the first stewpot to add a bit of salt inside the sauce for the lasagna. He took a small portion of it in the spoon, blew it to get colder and brought it close to Hermione's lips, with his other hand making sure he won't make a mess. Hermione trusted him it was cold enough and touched her lips to taste the sauce, she gave a smile and nodded.

'Really good, Mr. Potter,' Hermione praised and Harry grinned and tasted too, giving the same nod. Harry glanced at the place Luna was hidden, behind the kitchen table as not to accidently stumble on Hermione and then he looked back at Hermione whose gaze had been lost somewhere between the fridge and the kitchen's window.

'A penny for your thoughts?' Harry asked and Hermione looked back at him, he knew what she was thinking about, not only because Luna had told him, he knew her so well.

'I broke up with Ron, at least did so in my part, he is not accepting it yet.' Hermione finally said and sighed shortly afterwards. Harry let the spoon on a small plate as not to make a mess and approached Hermione closer as she sat on the counter. He took her hand in his and smiled up at her sober face.

'It was to happen, we all knew it, it will be better like that, now… you can have a clear mind to decide what you want…' Harry said, hoping she would get the message.

'I… when we'll eat, I want to talk to you about something…' Hermione said and Harry decided to play oblivious even if his heartbeat exhilarated, she had made her decision and since she was to tell him, she had decided to go to Canada, any doubt and fear about bewitching her flew out the window as this was his only chance.

'OK… is something wrong?' he finally asked, playing dumb, Hermione nodded but gave a small smile.

'It is but… I think it's the best thing to do,' Hermione said seriously but then tried to bright up, unsuccessfully, Harry had to admit. 'But, let that for later, I'm starving and as I remember, you have that great wine hidden somewhere in here, right?' Hermione asked and Harry sighed after another moment, Luna's eyes were piercing a hole on his back. He finally nodded his head and pointed the cupboard behind her head.

Hermione summoned two glasses and opened the cupboard carefully not to harm her head. She opened the bottle and purred the wine into the glasses, took one and handed the other to Harry who took it with a smile and raised it between her and himself.

'To our future,' he said and he would swear he heard a specific cloaked person chuckling lightly as Hermione clicked her glass with his, without saying a word but giving a brave smile.

The two prepared the rest of the meal with light chat and catching up of the past days, when they were done, their wands guided everything out of the kitchen and on the small table of the living room, the coffee table was cleaned with a wave of Harry's hand and the dishes with their meal, the glasses of wine and the rest of the things they needed were all set. They sat comfortably on the carpet and grinned as Harry pointed his wand at the wireless and turned on the music. Soft music started playing from a radio station and the two immediately relaxed as they preferred music over the television or silence.

They started their meal, with Hermione finally admitting Harry's a better cook, having him whooping for his success, earning another shove from Hermione.

'Stop doing that!' Hermione complained playfully as Harry was still making dances of victory, she elbowed him and he recoiled, his arms moving down in reflex and knocking a small bowl with cheese, Hermione gasped in surprise but Harry took care of it with a simple Scourgify.

'You're so cruel with me,' Harry commented and Hermione grinned as they made sure everything was cleaned. They both frozen when they realized what song was playing as they set their plates back on the table to make sure they won't cause any other damage.

_They are knocking now upon your door__  
__They measure the room, they know the score__  
__They're mopping up the butcher's floor__  
__Of your broken little hearts_

They both felt totally comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, it reminded them of a carefree moment, a moment they had needed so much back then, but it also reminded them the almost moment they had, when they were supposed to be involved with other people, people that now were what they should always be, simple friends.

Harry decided that this shouldn't be wasted, he stood up slowly, and as if nothing had changed, as if Voldemort was still alive and they were still on their own, somewhere on the run, he outstretched his hands for her to take so they could dance.

Hermione looked up at him with glassy eyes, did she always have to be on the edge to dance with him? Back then because Ron had betrayed them, because they had no hope to make it with the war and all and now because she had to tell him about her decisions… she felt so sad, so worried, as if this dance would be their last, and since she had decided to leave, it was true in more than one ways.

She took his hands slowly, her palm, like back then, three years ago, fitting perfectly in his male palm and he supported her so she could get to her feet. He took her away from between the couch and the coffee table and they moved in the center of the room as the song went on slowly, it was a long song, long enough for them to enjoy themselves once again.

And just like back then, they started dancing slowly, sharing the pain of the unannounced news and at the same time, absorbing the freedom of them moment, the two of them before two totally different reasons, but the same cause: their unexpressed feelings.

Harry was the first to spun himself, holding her hand, and from there, they started playing with the dance, totally trusting each other to fool around like they did before anyone else. Harry helped Hermione spun herself too, allowed her to move slightly away and then pulled her back against his body and she laughed and grinned as they held each other as if to dance tango but only moved back and forth as their hands held them close to each other. Their faces were lucid as if from within, the trust and the happiness and the comfort they shared evident in the air as the song kept up.

Like back then, he had started the dance after seeing how fragile she had looked, just like this time, he wanted to lift her spirits, because he knew what she wanted and he didn't like it, that's why he was going to do something this time, no hesitation, no holding back, this time, after this dance, he was going to act in a very different way so they could have what they denied the first time, a future.

He had comforted her like she had with him by touching her hand lightly on his head, back then, when his eyes had closed on their own accord at her touch, his body always knew better than his clouded mind.

After having her a couple of steps away again, he pulled at her hand playfully and wrapped his arms around her as he leaned his head on her shoulder and took in her aroma.

'So tell me…' he whispered and felt her shoulders slumping, her body stiffening and her head resting on his head with her face looking away.

'The ministry… is giving me a job opportunity, a promotion…' Hermione started, not sure how else to approach the whole thing but being straight with it. 'In Canada… for a few years,' she whispered that part. 'And I've decided to take the job,' she added, this time, she wasn't sure if he heard her since her voice was almost extinguished but his nod made her understand that he had. They stopped dancing but didn't dare to look at each other, Hermione felt afraid, will he be mad at her? Will he scream at her for not even considering his opinion? The song was slowly fading away, the last lyrics being repeated at the end.

Only then Harry moved his head away, causing her to do the same, and as they did, their faces were mare inches from each other, their gazes fell on each other's lips before they could look up and mix emerald green with chocolate brown.

Harry's mind was racing, she had revealed what she wanted, and having her saying it out loud hurt more than what he expected. He decided to act quickly so he could finally have the plan started. Even if his entire being, body soul and mind wanted to just close this bloody little distance and kiss her senseless, show her without bewitching her what he wanted, what they both did, what they deserved. He pulled back, he knew kissing her would only complicate things, would only make her more desperate.

'This is…I mean…. Is this what you want?' he finally asked and Hermione looked at him almost shocked, no screaming at the moment, she had prepared herself for a different reaction...

'Well… yes,' she finally lied and wondered if he could see it like he had seen so many more things in the past.

'Then, we have to make a toast for this promotion…' He finally said, he could see the pain in her eyes, the desperation, he could hear the forceful way she had lied to him. He knew her way too much to fall for her lie, yet, he played along. 'Wait here until I refill our glasses for a toast to your new job…' Harry said and left her arms immediately, moving close to the table, gripping the glasses and moving in the kitchen, living behind him a depressed and disappointed Hermione.

He rushed in the kitchen the moment Luna took off the cloak and moved close with the little vial of the potion as Harry moved close to the bottle of the wine.

'Do not get confused with the glasses and end up sleeping…' Luna whispered as she slipped the potion inside Hermione's glass before Harry could shake it lightly to mix it with the wine he had just added.

'Be ready for the spell,' Harry whispered back and took the glasses quickly and moved out of the kitchen, his heart beating faster and rising to his throat as the moment had come.

'Here we go,' he said as he approached Hermione on the couch, where she had sat, her gaze lost again on the floor, her face a mask of pain. It killed him inside but she had decided to bring them both to this point with her decision. They had been just fine being both cowards inside the borders of England…

'To this new promotion…' Harry finally said, raising his glass a bit, Hermione stared straight inside his eyes for an endless moment before she could click the glass with the potion and drink from it like Harry did from his own.

Harry set his glass down first, knowing he would need both his hands soon. Hermione did the same, much slower as the potion took effect instantly. Her movements became slower, her face softened completely and as she turned towards him, her eyes closed and she fell asleep as Harry had the time to lay her on the couch, stand up and take her bride-style in his arms towards his bedroom.

'Luna! She's out!' Harry called and the blond witch showed up after a moment with a huge smile on her face as Harry fought the guilt that tried to creep up inside him, if this wasn't successful, he had lost the second chance to kiss Hermione AND he would have to explain why he bewitched her… if she didn't cut his tongue magically along with other parts of his anatomy.

Luna and Harry moved inside his bedroom, where Harry laid Hermione on the bed, fixing her full of curly hair head with pillows and making sure her body wasn't somehow uncomfortable, it was going to stay like that for days. Luna took out the time turner and put it around Hermione's neck, lifting the brunette's head lightly as to put the chain around.

Luna pushed Harry away with her elbow and the raven haired man obliged to her gesture, taking two steps back to let her perfume the spell, his eyes glued on Hermione's closed eyes that until a few moments ago, were looking at him with such sadness and pain.

Luna closed her own eyes and took out her wand, pointed first between Hermione's eyebrows, then her lips, her throat, her heart, her belly and then close to the zipper of her jeans and finally her feet. She then made a circling motion above the sleeping form, tapped the time turner 7seven times and spoke, with eyes still closed.

"_My use and value unto you are gauged by what you have to do. I mark the days every one nor have I yet outrun the sun._" Luna cast the spell, Harry knew this was written on the time turner Hermione now had unwittingly around her neck, Harry had no idea the words on the time turner were an actual spell.

The little device, now rested on Hermione's locks, glowed seven times and then stopped, Luna, as to free her hands, put her wand behind her ear, touched the time turner and gave it seven turns, the little object hovered on its own above Hermione's chest, up to the point its chain allowed it to and it kept turning around itself with the little hourglass never having the time to let the sand move from one chamber to the other. Luna finally turned around, looked at Harry and smiled after a moment.

'We're done, she's in the future, she will be waking up in the morning, only ten years later…' Luna announced happily and Harry felt butterflies in his stomach.

That was it; they sent Hermione, ten years into the future...

* * *

As i've told you, this fic will take into account both the DH book and the Part 1 movie so yes, i couldn't resist and wanted the dance scene repeated, i love it when something beautiful happens and then kind of repeats itself years later, just for the people involved again

sooo hermione wanted to leave but harry and luna teamed up "against" her yaay and now... we're going to 2010... with hermione... in a brand new life! i hope i cleared up all the questions you might had about the hows and whys of the time traveling, did you like the scenes of hhr in the kitchen and the dance? and what about the spell luna cast, the things luna said are actually wirtten on the time turner ( i have the time turner so i'm sure)

waiting for your reviews! i need to know if you liked it as to keep up and hopefully give you another quick update

thanks for reading


	3. WAKE UP!

Hello everybody! THANK YOU SO VERY MUVH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, you're so sweet and supporting and great :D thank you, you're my greatest motive and as you can see you have a new quick update, the one you've been waiting for!

with no further ado as you're already scrolling down...

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 3 – WAKE UP

'_To this new promotion…' Harry finally said, raising his glass a bit, and I stared straight inside his eyes for an endless moment before I could click my glass of wine with his, all the while feeling betrayed, sad and desperate. So he didn't even give a fight for me, all the hidden feelings for him aside, he didn't have a problem with his best friend leaving for across the ocean._

_Was he trying to be supportive? Was he trying to believe in me knowing better? Since when? He always screamed and kicked and tossed when I was to go to the simplest of courses with the ministry. He was supposed to be afraid of my life like he always did, he had that saving people thing and he had proved he still had it when he insisted on coming with me to Australia to bring back my parents. Now what? He was just fine with me leaving for Canada? Was it so easy for him to live without me after all the things I had been through with him?_

_I was confused, scared and empty, and suddenly, as I sipped from my wine, I felt my eyes heavy, like my heart. I set the glass down, not sure I'll be able to keep it for longer and then I saw it again… the Godric's Hollow, that snowy Christmas Eve, when he and I "met" Mr. and Mrs. Potter for the first time, when we escaped death and shared something none else could ever share. _

'MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY WAKE UP! IT'S SUNDAY! WAKE UP! DADDY LEFT EARLY IN THE MORNING BUT YOU PROMISED!' my eyes opened with a gasp as I looked around me. The bed was comfortable but not mine, my head felt strange on the pillow and the room wasn't familiar, panic surged though my veins. Where was I?

And then I saw a girl, with bushy brown hair, a familiar nose and brown eyes kneeling next to me and looking expectantly. Was that a dream? It was certainly a dream.

'MOMMY!' the girl screamed happily this time and came closer to me, hugging me, her hair covered my face and tickled my nose, was I supposed to be feeling ticklish in my sleep? The dream was so real. I didn't know what to say but the moment the girl tried to get closer she hit a bid hard on my ribs with her knee, I shuddered.

This wasn't a dream, I could feel pain!

I shot up from the bed and looked around me, the room was unfamiliar, where was I? Where was Harry? Why wasn't I in his house? Or my house? The last thing I could remember was drinking from that red wine and then turning to say something to Harry as I was hurt by his passive attitude on my departure for Canada.

'Mommy? Are you alright?' the girl with the brown hair asked and I looked at her in shock, was she talking to me? She must have, she really looked like me, but wait, I don't have children, grown children, she must be at least five. Oh dear Merlin, what's going on?

The scream that was heard in the room rang my ears and I needed a moment to realize that was produced by my own lips, I had looked around in panic again and my eyes came in contact with the full mirror of the room.

MY HAIR!

I have short hair! REALLY short hair! What's wrong? Where am I? Where is Harry? If this is a dream, why am I not waking up after all the shocks I'm through?

I felt my heart racing and a wave of nausea washed over me, I had to cover my mouth with my hand and rush to the closest door of the room, hoping it will be a bathroom. I wasn't sure what the little girl was doing behind me as I got it right and rushed in a cozy bathroom, the toilet was what I cared about.

I emptied my stomach's contents inside and took a deep breath. If this was some kind of dream, it was too realistic, it couldn't be something else so I stayed there, with the door closed, waiting to wake up but the only thing I felt was another urge to vomit and so I did.

As I held my head with my hand I noticed on my wrist two letters TATTOOED on my skin in an elegant handwriting.

_H J_

What was my problem? Why I had my initials tattooed on my wrist? Why wasn't I waking up? What kind of dream was that? Why my knees felt the pain of my position and my head span and hurt as well?

Images of the last night with Harry came back, was I able to _remember_ things in my sleep? I was also feeling pain on my breasts.

WHY I'M NOT WAKING UP?

I flushed the toiler and stood up slowly and looked at the mirror, still not believing what I saw before me, my hair was shorter, so much shorter, I looked like a male almost, and my breasts. Dear Merlin, why there're SO big!

I gasped for a moment as a message started being imprinted on the mirror. I tried to collect myself and read it.

_You're not dreaming, Hermione, and you have not gone nuts_

_You wished to know what happens in the future_

_And I found a way to help you_

_You're in 2010_

_Enjoy your few days there_

_Endless love_

_Luna_

_p.s. you may think this is a trap by someone who pretends to be me, my patronus is a rabbit_

**HOLY SHIT! **

I gaped at the message before me as it slowly faded. No way, she wouldn't have dared, it was just a stupid question and I gave an equally stupid answer! I- I wasn't in the future, I refused to believe or participate in this madness, I wanted 2000 back! I wanted—

'Mommy? Are you alright? Daddy said I should take care of you now that he's gone!' My eyes grew wide, my daughter! No, no, I don't have children.

In a desperate try to stop this, I placed my palms on the mirror, half hoping it would kind of send me back where I belong or at least take me from wherever I was now.

2010, ten years in the future. Luna Lovegood I'll kill you! If I was sent to the future… where was my actual self? My future self? What else had she changed? OH GODS!

'Mommy?' the girl asked again and I gripped the sink to collect myself. I was in the future, I had a child whose daddy told her to take care of me.

If this is my child and she has a dad then I have a husband!

Who's my husband?

Had I made the mistake to be with Ron? Was I so stupid and pathetic to return to him one way or the other and we had a child? Why had he leaved so early in the morning? Did we have another fight and he ran away? Did we fight before our child? Well it could be him, this wouldn't be the first time he left just like that… was our daughter so used to this that she didn't even care and only took care of me? Had I thrown myself in such misery?

Oh my Gods, I was in a crappy future of my own! Why had I messed up my life?

'Mommy, I'm worried!' the girl was heard again and only her tone snapped me out of my thoughts, my daughter was worried. I didn't know I have motherly instincts but they all kicked in at the same time as I heard the child's voice.

'Coming…sweetie! Give—mommy a moment, please!' I finally called out, all the while looking at my lips through the mirror, producing the first sentence to my child.

MY CHILD!

I WAS A MOTHER!

HOLY MORGANA!

I took another moment, certain that if I didn't I would burst or have a stroke. The message was already gone from the mirror but I remembered it. Luna had sent me for few days here, oh God, where was here? Was this my house?

I had to collect myself, I needed information, I needed someone to talk to, and where was Harry? Where was Luna? Was I in Canada? What day was it? And what month? Where were the rest? Where was my husband, whoever he was? Where was he? Why he left like that? Please don't be Ron! Please please please!

I took another breath, calmed myself a bit, freaking out didn't help at all, especially with the nausea returning, I put some water in my mouth to get rid of the taste of vomit, I noticed the two toothbrushes on the holder but I didn't know which was mine and which was my husband's. My husband's…

The moment I have you in my hands, Luna...

I had some water on my face as well, to wake up fully. I was an intelligent person, everyone told me so, I had to find some ways to realize what was on. I had so much to learn and find out. But first, a little girl with my eyes and hair was waiting for me behind that door, my child, my heart felt bigger at the thought of having a daughter, and a very beautiful in that matter.

I opened the door after taking a breath and the girl gave a huge, toothy smile as she hugged my waist, her head touching and kissing my stomach before she could pull away and look at me. I couldn't resist, I put my hands on her face, noticing the rings on my fingers and I leaned and gave her a kiss on the forehead, not sure where I would kiss my child good morning.

'Good morning, mommy, do you feel better?' the little girl asked as I examined her face with my eyes, she didn't look like Ron in the slightest, well she looked way too much like me, so her father could be anyone. I needed to know who's my husband, something inside me whispered it wasn't Ron, yet my knowledge on how stupid I can be, prevented me from being sure I hadn't messed up big time by marrying him.

'Good morning…sweetie,' what was her name? I didn't know my child's name. _Holy shit!_

'Morning, mommy! I'm hungry! And you and daddy promised that after our breakfast we'd go to the forest! You said I had to wait until Sunday so we're going now that is Sunday, right? Even if daddy had to leave!' the girl said and I looked at her, trying to absorb the information, I had promised something along with my husband in the past days, and it was Sunday, so I wasn't working if I worked at all, by the look of my bedroom, with the rich, warm colors and furniture and fabrics, I must be working hard, everything looked expensive. And there was a forest close by since we promised to go there today. OK, that was a start.

'Uhm… OK, of course we'll go,' I finally said and my child clapped happily, I had no idea in what continent I was, yet I was promising to go to some forest with my child. 'Can you go and get dressed, for me?' I asked, not sure if my child got ready on her own or I had to do that. 'Then we can have breakfast and leave.' I added, not sure of what she liked but this place must be having a kitchen. The girl before me, jumped in joy and nodded her head before she could hug me, kiss my stomach which was on her height, again and ran out of the room.

I was left motionless before the bathroom's door, the warmth of her arms around my middle section lingering. My eyes fell on the mirror and I frowned. I wasn't sure of what I was thinking but this hair looked awful.

'Accio wand!' I called out and I felt it immediately, something was off with my magic, it felt unstable and a bit weakened, probably it was because of the shock. The wand flew in my hand and for the first time that morning I finally felt kind of complete. My wand was the one I always had, given back to me after the war by the aurors as I had lost it in the Malfoy manor the day I had been tortured.

I pushed the dreadful memories out of my mind as I pointed the wand on the crown of my head and cast the spell. My hair grew back to normal, past my shoulders, close to my fuller breasts, it turned curly after a moment too and just because the shock was big, I let it grow an extra inch for good measure…

Feeling slightly more like myself I decided to find clothes, I was in a gown and I couldn't go out like that, I needed to change. But before I could go closer to the door that probably was the wardrobe, I decided to move closer to the window, maybe, by the landscape, I could understand where I am.

I pulled at the curtains, opened the window and looked outside, I was on the second floor of the house. The place seemed oddly familiar, there was a small village, a muggle village for sure, I could see a few cars, I could feel the magic keeping the house safe, I felt strong spells bound to the house but I decided to think about it later, now I needed to know where I was. I saw the forest I had probably promised my daughter to take to, and that was the main thing that seemed familiar, as if I had been there before, but which forest was it?

I was certain for one thing, I was in England, the cars were moving from the left so I was somewhere in England, that fact made me relax just a bit, I was close to my friends and family, maybe I should contact my parents somehow, were they alive? Yes, yes, my mother and father must be alive, ten years are not much, I needed to find someone to talk to.

I pulled away from the window and examined the room I was in, my bedroom, with the double bed, where I probably conceived my child with my husband, oh god it still sounded surreal and probably will be like that for the next FEW DAYS Luna sent me to. Judging by the muggle lamps on the nightstands, the few muggle pictures of mine in the past around the room and the muggle television, our house was allowing muggle devices to work properly. Our house… mine and who else's…?

I shook my head and moved close to the door that must be the wardrobe. I opened it and gasped.

_Wow…_

A lot of clothes, a lot of _expensive _clothes, beautiful robes for me along with a lot of muggle clothes, and by them, my husband's, again both muggle and Wizarding. Our clothes kind of matched, we both obviously liked a lot of blue, which was nice, I liked blue even in 2010.

Before I could take some of my clothes, I took a sweater of my husband's and tried to understand who he could be, ten years was a long time for someone to meet someone else. I didn't see any Weasley jumper in the wardrobe so maybe, these clothes didn't belong to Ron, or maybe Molly wasn't knitting for him anymore. Oh dear Merlin, who was my husband?

I examined the sweater and brought it close to my nose for a sniff. I froze. This smell… this…

Sweet Morgana, Merlin and all the rest!

This so familiar scent, mixed with my own on the fabric was unmistakably… Harry's scent.

I was married with Harry and we had a child?

I felt dizzy again, this was… oh my, this was… crazy and amazing and beautiful and impossible. How? When? Why? Under what circumstances? If we were MARRIED, how the rest had taken it? What about Ron? For me it was just yesterday that I broke up with him. Oh Gods!

No, wait, this… this was too much, maybe I was imagining things, maybe it was my idea, maybe what I wanted more than anything, maybe it was just my scent that looked familiar and I got confused.

I hadn't realized I had sat on the bed with the sweater on my lap but I had and my eyes were staring out of the window. The forest, the familiar forest, the familiar scent, even if I was ten years into the future, some things seemed familiar and only the thought of being with Ron made my stomach twist and turn while the idea of being with Harry gave me actual hope and warmth.

I took another big breath, wishing with all my heart to have one single clue of what was going on, of who my husband was, of where I was or with whom I could communicate.

'Mommy, I'm ready,' the voice of my child reached my ears and I turned my head and looked at her, she was dressed in a nice pink blouse, jeans and woolen little boots, she obviously had my taste in muggle clothing.

'Give me a moment, sweetie,' I said as I decided to focus on not panicking the little girl again, she was expecting of me to act like her mom, she didn't have to get upset with my obliviousness on everything. I stood up, set the sweater on the bed and moved close to the wardrobe. I chose a blouse myself as I guessed that if I was ten years sent to the future, that meant it was April as well, the sunny day outside the window kind of confirmed this fact in my head.

I changed into a light blue blouse, a pair of jeans and I chose some comfortable flat boots. I took my long hair in a ponytail and looked at my girl, almost expecting her to make the next move.

'I like your long hair again, mommy,' she commented and I smiled at her like she did, she had a beautiful smile, and beautiful eyes, this little person was a part of me, even if I couldn't remember it, I had given birth to this little beautiful girl and I felt overprotective of her now.

'OK, I guess it's time for breakfast, right?' I asked and she nodded her head and stretched her little hand for me to take. I moved closer and did so, putting my wand in my pocket as I approached her, she didn't seem surprised so I guessed she knew the concept of magic.

She pulled at my hand as we moved out of the bedroom and I looked at the corridor, there were six more doors before me, all closed and only one ajar, I couldn't see inside but I guessed it was the bathroom, this house must be huge. I was ready to move down the stairs that led to the first floor, suddenly curious to see the rest of the house when my daughter stopped walking and I looked at her expectantly once again, like she did with me.

'We won't wake up my brother?' she asked and my heart gave a sudden kick.

I had a son? I had two children, a girl and a boy?

Dear Heavens!

'Uhm, yes, yes of course we'll wake him,' I finally said but didn't leave her hand, I didn't know which door to open as to find my son, so I let her take me to the right room. The girl moved closer to the room two doors from the one I had came out from and opened the door.

I stepped inside the semi dark room as the windows were shut and the curtains were blocking the light. The walls of my boy's room were a light blue color, there were magical Snitches zooming around in the walls and I saw the little bed and the little body hidden under the covers. Maybe I could understand who their father was by my son's features; maybe he could give me the answers. The room had a lot of Gryffindor flags and symbols inside but nothing helped me recognize the father of my children, how ridiculous this sounds!

I approached in silence with my daughter still by the hand and I sat close to the sleeping boy, I could see brown hair, quiet messy by sleep, I wasn't sure how I would wake up my son so I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered as not to startle him.

'Sweetie, wake up…' I tried lamely as I shook the little's boy shoulder lightly. It seemed to work as the young boy stirred; he was obviously younger than my daughter, if she was around five or six he was around three or four. I couldn't be sure. The gasp I gave startled both of them the moment my boy opened his eyes to look at me.

Emerald green was staring at me, the moment Harry's miniature of the Hungarian horntail from the first task of the Triwizard moved from behind the pillow and roared lamely at me.

'Good morning, mommy, Lily…' the boy greeted as I stared at him with my jaw dropped.

'Good morning, Jamie, come on, get up, mommy will take us to the forest of Dean!' my daughter, my _Lily_ said excitedly and the boy shot up from the bed, kissed my cheek and rushed to the bathroom, followed by his older sister as I remained completely frozen on his bed.

There was no doubt… the emerald eyes… my children being called Lily and James… Harry's miniature of the dragon that now was trying to scare me away and I had the urge to smash it with my hand so it could stop squealing-roaring… the familiar scent of the clothes that belonged to my husband… there was no doubt…

I was Hermione Potter.

* * *

OOOH... and we're just a few minutes from when she woke up... what u think guys about Mrs. Potter? and her two children? and she has a tattoo and a beautiful bedrom :P as you've noticed the chapie was through hermione's POV literally and it will keep up like that for all her trip to the future... so we can see how she feels about everything instead of watching from outside... what u think of the chapie? we have Lily and Jamie and we're going to have so much more things to explore, i promise, the story is kind of outlined but i'm always open to suggestions and ideas, don't be shy!

thanks so much for reading, please review and let me know how it was, remember, you're my motive to make stories :)

CP09


	4. Adult Newborn

_Thank you soooo much for the reviews, guys, I don't know what else to say, you're so supportive and great, thank you_

here is a huge chapter, about Mrs. Hermione Potter...

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Adult Newborn_

I was Hermione Potter…

After the first wave of shock, the dizziness that returned and the countless questions that popped inside my head like balloons, I felt a strange, almost alien feeling of calmness washing over me, shaking me to the bone like warm air.

I felt like something clicked inside of me, Harry was my husband, we lived in this house and we had these two beautiful children. It felt so surreal yet so utterly right and normal.

I didn't know how or why or when or where but I had chosen Harry over everyone else, I had chosen my heart over my brain and the people's opinion and expectations and the dream of Molly's for a big Weasley family. I had made my own decisions and as it felt now, the right ones.

But what was going on with the rest? How they had taken the news? Where were they? Why Harry had left? Was something wrong between us? It was a Sunday, shouldn't he be here? With his family? Had we went wrong? Hadn't we made it?

I needed answers, my mind raced. Maybe a photo album, my children could give some answers, if I asked carefully, methodically, I shouldn't startle them by acting weird, they were so young and innocent and beautiful and they were my and Harry's children… I felt tears gathering in my eyes as that fact settled in.

My little ones rushed back inside the room and as I looked at them, I felt for the first time whole to be their mother, now that I knew who their father was, with whom I shared the love to make them. Now that I was sure they weren't the result of a marriage full of insecurities, fights, rows, tears and lack of understanding and respect.

Jamie sneezed and sniffed and I guessed he was having a small cold, he looked at me almost guiltily and I didn't blame him, my first thought was for them to stay in but they were obviously waiting for this a long time now. I stood up and opened his wardrobe, took out warm clothes I found and he jumped on his bed while Lily rushed to save the horntail's miniature from her jumping brother.

I smiled at them, as if I knew them for years, well I kind of did but I didn't dare to consider the ups and downs of time traveling as I moved closer to my boy who was already taking off his pajamas, jumping all the while. I helped him with the clothes I had chosen and then helped him off his bed, Lily brought his shoes closer and I helped with the laces. When we were done, I marveled at how comfortable I was feeling around my children, just like they did around me.

I smiled as they rushed out of James' room and in instinct I called out for them.

'Don't run while moving down the stairs! I don't want your heads smashed open!' I stopped in surprise after that, my instincts were indeed working faster than my brain. I guess every mother feels overprotective of her children, even if this mother just met them…

I sighed, I wished Luna had given me more information, like where the Hell she was here in the future so I could find, kick her ass and then ask her about what is on with my life. Should I floo her? Was my house having a fireplace downstairs? Was it activated to the floo network? Was Luna at her father's? Was her dad alive? Would I be able to floo in their house? Could things have been changed in the flooing network over the past years? Only the thought of flooing or floo calling made my non-stopping nausea greater. Maybe I shouldn't risk it, the last thing I needed was to get my body's parts separated from each other and have my children looking at the remains.

At the thought of little Lily and James, I stood up and moved out of my son's bedroom. Maybe I could use the telephone, call my parents, they shouldn't have moved to a new house, they were back in our house ever since I took them back from Australia. Oh my… now I understand fully how they must had felt after being taken back as new people. I was feeling so different, like a new Hermione, and in a way, I was, I was a mother, a wife and who knew what else.

Calling my parents, it sounded good but what to tell them by the phone? Hi Mom and Dad, can you please fill me in with what has happened in the past ten years? I have done a lot of strange things as a witch and doing this now would be the icing on the cake, so no. Such a call wouldn't help at all. I sighed as I moved down the stairs, I could already hear plates being moved and a fridge being opened and closed so I followed the noises but not before I could take a look at the ground floor of the house.

Even if I hadn't realized who my husband was by my children, I would have, the moment I moved down here. The stairs led to a hall, with a cupboard under the stairs, there was the front door close to me and another door behind that probably led to a study. There was a large opening before me that led to the living room, there was a fireplace there and above the railing, there was a huge painting of myself, Harry Lily and James as a baby, we were all smiling but not talking like all the portraits of the living people did. I smiled slightly as I noticed how happy I looked next to Harry and how warmly he looked both at my figure and myself through the portrait, as I looked at him for a few more moments I felt like his smile was hiding a secret, like he knew and didn't tell me of what we had been through in the past ten years, in a way, he did.

There was also a dining room joint with the living room but separating it from the kitchen that I entered, James and Lily had already taken on the table what they wanted, jam, butter, milk, juice and bread. I decided to drink some juice myself as my stomach felt slightly upset from the nausea that along the shock were finally ebbing away so I filled a glass and sat close to my children. I looked at the place around me and marveled at how cozy it felt even if for me, it was the first time being here. Warm crème colors, dark wooden furniture and some white details, someone would have expected of us to make our house in the Gryffindor colors, yet again, we obviously had made a house of our own, leaving behind the past. Our house… the more I considered this place mine and Harry's, the more it felt warm and relaxing.

And as my eyes moved back to the table, I looked at my little children, Lily was obviously the lady, her voice was kind of bossy, like mine was when I was her age, while James radiated mischief, I smiled as I examined them both with my eyes, these were my children, the thought and only made me want to hug them tightly.

'Mommy, won't you eat? You're not feeling well?' Lily asked and snapped me out of my thoughts once again with her concerned voice. I smiled at her and touched her cheek as her brown eyes looked at mine.

'Yes, sweetie, I will, of course I will,' I replied and took a slice of the bread, put some jam on and started my breakfast, as soon as I ate I felt a bit better, my stomach seemed to getting settled.

'So we're going to the forest, momma?' James asked and I smiled at him.

'Yes, honey, we'll walk to the forest, you want to have a picnic there or just play?' I asked and smiled as a picnic had taken place once, years ago, when my parents had taken me there. At that moment it clicked inside me, as if I knew it, Harry and I had moved here because of what I had said back then? After Godric's Hollow, I wanted to stay there and grow old with him. My eyes almost filled with tears as obviously, this is what Harry and I had decided or got the closest to it, so the house was in Clearwell, the small Muggle village by the forest.

'I think we could go and play, then have a picnic,' Lily answered for her brother and I smiled and nodded. I stood up, still needing a moment to collect myself from the sudden need to cry and I opened the fridge, ready to start some sandwiches and juice for the picnic.

'OK then, this is what we'll do,' I finally said while I searched in the cupboards for the things I needed.

'Mommy, will daddy be long this time?' Lily asked and I froze as I was putting the cheese inside the sandwiches, I didn't know where Harry was, how could I answer this? And what did she mean by "this time"?

'Uhmm… I'm not sure, sweetie, I hope not,' I finally said honestly and Lily looked sad, was Harry moving away all the time? He was an auror in my time, so could he be in a mission? My brain finally functioned, he must had gone to some mission with the aurors.

'I hope it won't be long,' Lily finally said as she moved from her chair close to me, I couldn't stand these two little sad eyes. I sighed and knelt before her, not knowing how else to sooth her, I took her in my arms.

'I'm sure he'll be back soon,' I said and Lily hugged me back, making me feel precious.

'I hope he will be fine in the mission,' she said and I nodded, confirming in my head that indeed, he was an auror in a mission, my heart kicked at the thought of something going wrong, for me it was just yesterday that he had returned from training and I knew how dangerous things could get.

No, don't panic, you have so many more things to find out, Harry can take care of himself, and since he's alive for ten years on ever since the previous night… he will be alright this time too.

My daughter broke the hug and only then I realized I needed it as much as she did if not more, and she smiled at me, reassuring me with a brave smile I knew so well.

I kept up with the sandwiches until I made enough for the three of us, all the while wondering where we could have a photo album for me to find some answers. I even considered the pensive and some memories but that would be dangerous ground, obviously, for not remembering anything for the ten years that passed, Luna wanted it that way so I shouldn't dig up there through magic, it could drive me mad. So the album should do, along some subtle questions to my children, I already knew their names, their father, our house's location and that Harry was still an auror… it was an improvement.

Now I needed to know about all the rest, I thought with another sigh and a small roll of my eyes, I was feeling like an adult newborn.

I put the food and the juice in a bag I found, and added all the other things we'd need. My children got the hint and rushed up the stairs to bring the toys we'd take with us. I smiled as they returned and looked at me with excitement, they were bouncing on their own feet. Obviously both Harry and I were busy enough as our children now expected this walk in the forest. Our small trio moved through the house and reached the front door. Something clicked inside me and I looked at my children before I could open the door, we were in a muggle village and I was about to move out of our magical house.

'What are the rules?' I asked somewhat playful, I was sure Harry and I, or actually I would have set some rules for out little ones. Lily grinned.

'No funny business with your wand, no mention of magic, and if we feel something going wrong we come straight to you, oh and we are not moving away.' Lily said the sentence in clear voice, obviously these rules were standard. I smiled and patted her shoulder.

'Good, no we can go,' I said and opened the door, having my children running straight out, for a moment I froze and then sighed, of course they wouldn't follow the rules as they were already in our garden's gate, opening it and moving out.

'Be careful!' I called behind them as I got outside the house, checked up and down the street and then sealed the house with my wand before I could hide it. The house was remarkably protected by spells, I guessed Harry was afraid of something happening to his family and the spells were so strong.

The small village seemed perfect, as if taken out of a countryside painting, small semi-detached houses neatly built across the main roads and one of them led to the forest. James and Lily were already moving there, I followed as quickly as I could and thank Merlin my children stopped at least twice to make sure they are seen by me.

A couple of people waved at me in greeting and even if I didn't know them I waved back, obviously I did but couldn't remember it. James stopped and waited for me, outstretching his hand for me to take while his other hand held his football.

'You'll play with me, mommy, right? Since daddy is not here,' he asked and I smiled and nodded as we kept up, following Lily who was a few feet ahead.

'We'll play but we'll be careful, I don't want us to get injured or something, and I don't want you to get sweated and the cold turns nasty.' I replied and he nodded his head quickly.

'I will be careful, I promise.' He told me and I smiled and nodded my head.

'Lily, please come here, sweetie, I don't want to lose you in the forest,' I called out as we finally reached the first trees of the forest and Lily came closer.

'We won't get lost mommy, daddy has taught us the way to the clearing you were camping when you were young,' Lily told me and I gasped, had we talked to our children about the Horcrux hunt? Wasn't it too early for that?

'When we were young…?' I wondered and Lily nodded.

'Yeah… when you and daddy were helping the world, by fighting bad people,' Lily said casually and I sighed, so they knew but not the full, detailed, awful version of events.

'Oh, right,' I muttered as we kept walking through the forest, the kids mostly leading me up to a point.

The forest around us seemed like heaven itself, all green and heavy with flowers and spring fruits as the sunlight magnified the beauty and the colors, the forest floor was covered with green as the big roots of the trees were raised above the ground and covered with ivy that crawled up to their branches.

We soon were reaching the clearing I knew so well and I conjured a blanket first, set everything out of the bag I was carrying while the children were around, setting a place for us to play. When I had everything ready I turned around and watched them play for a moment. It was evident James would be some sport's player one day, probably Quidditch while Lily played only to satisfy her little brother.

Soon the ball was kicked to my feet and clumsily I kicked towards my son who scored between the two trees they had set as the goalpost even if Lily tried to stop him and he started whooping in circles all the while putting the hem of his shirt over his head like a professional player. I moved closer and gripped him as the fabric was still blocking his view.

'Put your shirt back on before your belly gets cold and you stumble on a tree,' I said softly as I held him against my body and moved his shirt from his face to reveal two green, grinning eyes and a mop of hair more messy than ever, my poor son had Harry's hair nature.

'I won, mommy!' James told me and I smiled and nodded before I could kiss his forehead.

'You're kicking the ball too hard, I'm afraid it will hit my face!' Lily complained as she brought back the ball and James replied.

'You're silly to be scared of a ball! Even if it hits you, mommy will fix you with the wand! You're silly!' James retorted and I knew I should put an end to this before Lily could answer.

'Watch your tongue, young man, Lily only told you to play with greater care so you won't have accidents, I'm sure you don't want her throwing the ball at you with force…' I tried to stop the argument by reasoning with my young son and it seemed to work as he bowed his head and nodded. I was good with my children! I thought with a smile of triumph.

'Sorry, Lily,' James finally said and I nodded to my daughter who glanced at me before she could nod and just throw the ball closer to James so they could keep up. I smiled as my son brightened up and the little ones resumed their game while I sat on the blanket I had conjured and watched them, all the while thinking of a plan.

I needed to know where I worked, if I worked and when I did so, it was a Sunday so I had a little time to think more things over. I had to find Luna and some of the Weasleys, maybe Ron, I felt uncomfortable at the idea of talking to him, for me it was just yesterday when we screamed our heads off at each other once again as I had broken up with him and now I was going to talk to him while having two children and a marriage with Harry.

Where things between the three of us good? How Ron had taken it when he learnt about me and Harry being together? When did that happen? How did _I_ reacted to that? How we got together? Darn it, Luna, couldn't you not give me more specifics on that darn mirror?

And there was the rest, if I worked, where did I leave the children? To the Weasleys? My parents? Some friends? I guessed I would be working in the ministry, this is what I wanted, to make a better society from within. I had enough of the one behind me that threw me and other innocent people in two wars...

The little ones both looked so eager for this picnic so they must wanted more time with us, obviously because Harry and I are working hard. I sighed and tried to think of a safe way to learn more.

That album with the photos would help, after all, Luna must had sent me here to see how my life will be, this is what I had asked for. I needed to know how people were around me, which people were around me and how my life was turned out to be. It scared me, maybe things weren't as good as they seemed now, in the protection of the forest and the coziness of being around my children. My children, it still sounded utterly crazy, these little angels being my own flesh and blood.

As I looked at them, I realized I had no idea about what they liked, what were their favorite colors? Where they afraid of things children at their age are? What did they think of Hogwarts and one day attending the school their father and I did? What about other favorite stuff of theirs? What dates are their birthdays? When did I give birth to my own children? I needed a way to learn these things, my curiosity over the simplest of things concerning them was huge.

'Guys… why don't you take a break so you can grab a sandwich here?' I called to them after awhile and they listened to me after Lily blocked the ball again, and started whooping as James surrendered and moved closer to me. He flopped on the blanket and after I cleaned his hands with a simple spell, I handed him a sandwich. Lily followed shortly after and I did the same with her. I watched them with a smile as we sat on the blanket and they enjoyed their food.

'OK… I was thinking of making a list… of our favorite things so we can have a better view on shopping ideas when we'll go to the market again…' It was such a lame excuse from me to get them to tell me what they liked, but it was the only thing I came up with. It seemed to work as they smiled brightly, obviously shopping was a nice activity for us. 'Favorite colours,' I started and my children replied at once.

'Blue and Green,' my son replied quickly.

'Pink and purple and red,' Lily gave her answer and I nodded with a smile.

'Favorite animal,'

'An owl,' James said at once.

'A kneazle,' my daughter replied and I smiled but my smile faded, where was Crookshanks?

'I had a cat once too…' I said softly, to see where it would lead, I panicked as it led to confused faces.

'You still, do momma, C'ooksanks is in the house, probably hiding from us in the study.' James said with his childish voice and I breathed in relief, so my cat was still alive, ok that was good news.

'Right, uhmm… favorite flower,' I added and Lily grinned.

'Haven't one,' James replied with a face as the question had insulted his male pride.

'Lilies and roses and the one that blooms in the night, jasmine!' Lily said and I smiled at her softly.

'Favorite food,' I went on and they looked at each other in unison.

'Pasta.' They said at the same time and I chuckled, ok, here they have something in common.

'Favorite team,' I tried to see if Harry had spoiled our children with Quidditch.

'Haven't one,' Lily answered but James smiled brightly.

'The one and only: Puddlemere United,' James said and I was mesmerized at my seemingly three year old saying so clearly the name of the Quidditch team, Harry had taken one of them down…

'Favorite candy,' I went on and they smiled.

'Chocolate frogs,'

'Sugar covered Quills,'

So they know about Hogsmeade.

'Lets see… do you remember when it's your birthday?' I asked, hoping that I sound teasing and not afraid.

'Mine is in July, the seventh, 2007,' James said after a pause to make sure. Wow, he was born on the seventh day of the seventh month of the seventh year after the millennium, sounded powerful, I was impressed.

'Mine is in September the 9th, 2004,' my daughter replied and I smiled, both Harry and I had gotten one child close to our birthdays, nice gifts, I thought with an inner smile.

'Very good,' I praised, hoping they didn't make a mistake because of their young age.

We sat there like that for awhile longer, mostly talking about random little things like the beauty of the forest until James decided to go and keep up with his football but Lily didn't feel like it so she snuggled in my arms, I felt so good opening them for her.

'So mommy…' she started after we got situated with me opening my legs for her to settle between them and her own legs draped over one of my thighs so she could rest against me on her side. 'Will you have to return to the ministry tomorrow morning?' she asked and I held her words for a moment longer, so indeed, I was working in the ministry, still in the Law Enforcement department?

'Uhm… yes, sweetie, mommy needs to go back to work,' I said softly and she nodded as she played with the end of my sleeve.

'I liked your days off, I hope you're feeling better now,' Lily told me and I went rigid, I was having days off? Was that why I felt my magic being weaken? That's why I had the nausea? Was I sick? Was something wrong with me? Was Harry gone to find some medicine for me? What was wrong with me? Only the thought of leaving my children behind made my heart kick uneasily in my chest. Maybe I shouldn't panic, maybe it was just a cold or some normal illness, I was feeling just fine apart the nausea that was gone by now.

'I know sweetie… but I need to go back to work…' I finally said, my voice a bit broken as the fear of my life suddenly crept in, had Luna sent me to see something so awful? Was I to leave Harry with no wife? Sweet Merlin, I was supposed to be calmed. 'But I'm sure you'll have fun, don't worry,' I tried to sooth my child, not sure in what way or where she'd have fun but I needed to change that sad tone of hers.

'Yeah, grandma and granddad are always good,' my daughter replied just a bit happier and I tried to push away the thoughts of my health and focus on where my children spent the hours of my work, I needed to know as the next day, I would have to take them there, the answer was probably the Burrow.

'Yeah… see? Nana and granddad love you and Jamie… I'm sure the Burrow will have a lot of people to take care of you,' I said with a smile and Lily looked up at me with wonder in her eyes.

'What's the Burrow?' she asked and I stared in the same shade of brown with mine. She didn't know where the Weasleys were living? Or she didn't know the Weasley clan at all? Mine and Harry's second family, had they moved away?

'Uhm, the place the Weasleys live at?' I tried softly and Lily looked at me with greater confusion that made my stomach ache.

'The only Weasleys we know is Ginny and that brother of hers, George… oh and their other brother, Bill, the one with the beautiful wife with the funny accent, what's the Burrow?' Lily asked again and I kept staring in her eyes. She had no idea about most of the Weasleys, about Ron, only Ginny, George, Bill and Fleur. My daughter had never set foot in the Burrow and she had no idea about its existence, my heart tightened.

'Uhm… it's- it's a place Ginny used to live in,' I said with all the honesty I had as this was what I knew myself… where were the rest? My mind jumped in the worst case scenario, had something happened to the rest and my child never met them? Were only Ginny, George, Bill and Fleur alive? No, something else must be on.

'So tomorrow we'll go to nana Jane's?' Lily finally asked, probably not paying attention.

'Yes, we'll go to nana's,' I finally said, at least I knew I would see my parents tomorrow, and as both my mother and father were good with their grandchildren, both of them were alive.

We were soon leaving the forest as James started sneezing again, we returned home and it was already afternoon, I helped them take showers and then they spent some hours playing in James' room while I finally moved in the study and looked around, Crookshanks, after looking at me for a long moment with his piercing eyes, purred and got closer.

My hopes for finding an album died down as my eyes came in contact with the huge bookshelves on the walls, all of them full of books. I took my wand to get done with it.

'Accio photo album,' I tried and it worked, a heavy book moved from one of the shelves and I caught it with my hand. I moved close to the wooden desk and placed the heavy album, my eyes scanned the frames set on the desktop, one of mine, smiling in a muggle photo, another of the children dressed as pumpkin, probably from the last Halloween as they looked old enough, one of Harry and myself on a couch, hugged with huge smiles on our faces and one of Harry's parents, dancing by a fountain while autumn leaves flew in the air as the couple danced playfully. I sighed and opened the album, beneath the leather cover, there was a line in the first page with elegant handwriting.

_The Potter album_

I smiled slightly and turned the page. There were pictures of Harry and mine, moving and not from our school years and some of mine before, in the first pages, I moved quickly through all the school ones and some from our trainings, some of the time I came from. After a few more I was sure I hadn't taken yet, I gasped as I saw a couple of pictures, me and Harry, before a chapel I knew so well. At Godric's Hollow, he in an elegant set of dress robes and myself in a wedding dress, simple, beautiful with a little lump signaling the arrival of our child, the wedding must had taken place in 2005, probably the spring as my belly was either too big or too small. I stared at the picture's figures, we looked so happy, so beautiful, so right, a warm feeling settled in my belly and refused to go away even as the fact of only Ginny, George, Bill and Fleur being around us in the next photo, crept in.

There were a few more pictures from the wedding, it was probably a small ceremony among friends as I could see only few people there, by choice or circumstances, I couldn't know.

I kept moving through the pages, finding pictures of Lily's early days, when she was a little baby, how Harry held her, how I held her, it was so surreal seeing pictures of yourself holding the child you haven't given birth to yet, I was feeling as if getting my memory back after amnesia.

And then there were pictures of me pregnant with James, and later on of his as a baby, how Harry was holding him, like Lily, as if holding the most precious thing in the world, I knew that for him, his children were the most precious thing in his world. I couldn't but smile every time I saw a picture of Harry and mine, the same warm smiles we gave in our school pictures were now present while we held each other or out children in our arms, it felt so normal and natural.

However, I couldn't let unnoticed the fact of Ron being nowhere to be found, I had spotted people like Ginny, Luna, George, even Bill and Fleur in the pictures along my parents, some friends that I hadn't met yet, maybe from the ministry, Andromeda and Teddy, even Kingsley and McGonagall and Hagrid but no other Weasley, my stomach tightened of the most possible scenario, we didn't have good relationships with the rest of the Weasleys anymore…

I moved out of the study after hours, I spent so much time looking at all the pictures again and again until I felt my stomach growl. I made a quick dinner and called for the children to eat, thankfully they weren't hell risers during the food time and for that I was grateful as the exhaustion of the day, mental above all, was catching up with me.

I guessed it was time for them to go to bed and I had to tuck them in as they both yawned after they were done with their food, maybe we were a bit out of schedule, I had no idea about it but I was going to adjust. I took them upstairs and helped them change, brush their teeth and get ready for sleep, James hugged me tightly after I put his pajama shirt over his head.

'Can we sleep with you, mommy? Daddy's away…' he asked softly and I simply nodded my head, I knew these little two for the past hours and I felt most comfortable with them, I didn't know what was to be brought along the next day and I needed some company in that bed that I hadn't gotten used to sleep in.

A weight settled on my chest as I tucked my son and daughter on my sides of the double bed, something was terribly wrong with the Weasleys, I was sure of it. And Harry was yet nowhere to be seen… I felt my frustration building up along with tears.

I should find Ginny or Luna, try and see what is going on. I took a deep breath and smoothed Lily's long, bushy hair with my hand; my eyes fell on the two rings on my finger, a beautiful diamond ring and another one, with an emerald, both bound in platinum in elegant knots.

Were these two rings the reason of most of the Weasleys being unknown to my children and non-existed in every moment of the past ten years?

* * *

O.o we got angsty! I wanted this chapter to keep up with her first day in 2010, and i wanted her to get some time with her childrene, to explore the house and stuff, as you can see she's having baby steps in everything as she still learns the basics, what u think guys? did you like the scene in the forest with the kids? years ago she had asked to stay there and grow old and that's what she has now :D and what u think of the kids? and the Potter album? and where is RON? and his parents? mmmm

next chapter... she's going to the ministry... a very changed ministry, believe me :P please review and let me know what u think of the chapie :D

thanks for reading, please revew and i'll do my best for yet another quick update :)

CP09


	5. Working Mum

Hello everyone! thank you SO much for your AMAZING reviews, I couldn't make a single page of a story without your love, you're my greatest motivation and knowing that I make something that people like is just amazing for me

sorry for taking days to update, i got addicted to Merlin and the character of Morgana (and Arthur, yes i know they're actual siblings, i don't care :P) but i'm back to my roots :) the hhr roots

with no further words...

Enjoy the largest chapter so far...

* * *

Chapter 5 – Working Mum

_Grawp's hand had shot out of nowhere towards me; Harry seized and pulled me backwards behind the tree, so that Grawp's fist scraped the trunk but closed on thin air._

_'BAD BOY, GRAWPY!' I heard Hagrid yelling, as I clung to Harry behind the tree, shaking and whimpering. The moment I looked up at his face, I gasped as he was looking at me frowned, while his arms unwrapped from around my body, making me feel cold. _

'_You're not Hermione, you're not the one I know…' he said as he pulled away and suddenly Grawp was behind me once again, gripping me and-_

'MUMMY! MUMMY WAKE UP! IT'S MONDAY, WE HAVE TO GO TO NANA'S AND YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE MINISTRY!' I groaned as my daughter's loud voice woke me, I could get used to her waking me up without having her heard in Scotland…

I opened my eyes with a frown, the dream still playing in my head and the first thing I saw were my children, Lily knelt next to me while James was waking up slowly, before I could say something, I felt it again, the nausea. I shot up from the bed and ran to the bathroom once again, leaving behind me two worried children as I closed the door and vomited in the toilet.

The fear crept inside me, what was wrong with me? I was fully woken up after that and my mind raced as I took deep breaths of air, making sure I wouldn't vomit again but failed as my stomach rebelled.

_Darn it!_

I needed to find out what was wrong with me, my children were worried, I had taken days off, Harry was YET nowhere to be seen and I was vomiting my guts out every morning while my magic was weakened, something was wrong with me.

The panic that I didn't allow to wash over me all day yesterday now hit me at full force as I stood up from the floor, flushed the toilet and gripped the sink for support.

Something was wrong with me and Harry was still absent, on one hand, I wanted him back, I needed him back, I needed his presence close to me and knowing he was in a mission didn't help at all, I had no idea where he was off to and that made my guts twist even more. On the other hand however, I was afraid of the moment he'd be back, how would he react? He knew me well, from the time I came from, ten years more, in a marriage probably meant that he could understand the slightest thing being wrong with me. How would I react close to him? He was my husband, our roles were different from what I knew them to be. He would probably want me to… to act as his wife, to care for him, to make sure he's alright in the comfort of our house.

Well acting as his wife in these departments didn't sound surreal or alien, I always took care of him, I always made sure he's alright, the question was, what am I gonna do when he will want me as his wife… physically?

At the thought I felt both awkwardness and excitement surge through me, I was having feelings for him for a long time, ever since I realized, months back, in my timeline that things with Ron were just a desperate attempt to act "normal" after the war, I knew Harry was the one I always denied him to be, the man I revolved around, for certain reasons…

One reason was the reality I always denied, the reality I denied that night, when we stopped dancing in the tent, the same reality I denied by wanting to go to Canada, the same reality I denied when Ron threw it on my face, I had chosen Harry because I was in love with him, because he was my other half, because he was the one.

So I wanted him, I loved him and of course I wanted to get physical with him, but in my timeline, with my timing, how was I going to act as the wife he had already two children with when I hadn't even touched him in the time I lived? How was I going to act all experienced in what he liked doing or being done to him?

Oh God, my stomach acts as if a parade is inside it and I'm thinking about how I'm gonna have sex with Harry.

I threw my head back and inhaled for a moment, Harry was not back yet so this could wait, now I had to take my children to my parents' and then go to the ministry.

The ministry….

What was I going to do there? Was anyone from the few I knew still working there? How was I going to keep up with my work as I had no idea about what I was doing for the past ten years?

_Luna Lovegood you're a dead woman when I am back!_

Five minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom with a freshly cleaned mouth, a slightly better feeling in my stomach and my mind set on the day's tasks. I was going to act normal, and a bit cold, so none could understand a thing. I had no other way to get some information before I could get more acting.

I found my children waiting on my bed, playing with the covers and I smiled, for the first time that day as they uncovered their heads and looked at me with small worried faces, their hair all messy and crazy because of the covers.

'Are you alright mummy?' Lily asked and I nodded my head.

'Yes, sweetie, I am OK, now I want you to go and get dressed, Jamie, go and choose your clothes and I'll be there in a minute, you want me to make breakfast for you or nana will do it?' I asked and they smiled, probably this was a routine question? At least I was getting along with my kids…

'Nana will do it,' Lily said and I nodded as she jumped off the bed and helped her brother do the same, holding him by the hand, I smiled once again as I saw Lily being so helpful with her brother, Harry and I were doing a good job raising these two.

Soon my children were out of the bedroom and I opened my wardrobe to find something to wear, I was working in the ministry so Wizarding clothes were in order. I chose a dress that looked comfortable enough and some robes, I had some hats on a shelf but I found it a bit too much, was I wearing hats? Wow, I had got all classy and Wizarding, I thought with a grin on my face.

I got dressed quickly but since my magic was different for reasons unknown to me that made my stomach clench in fear, I used the brush to get my hair in order, I got back in the bathroom, where I had spotted some beauty products of mine and decided to do something about my face as I looked paler for my standards. I put some light make up on and a touch of rose and eye-pencil, just to get everyone's eyes off my tired exterior. I excited the bedroom and got in James' room, where he was waiting by playing with the miniature of the Horntail.

'Momma! You look cute!' he told me honestly and I smiled and actually felt myself blushing before my little son.

'Thanks sweetie, now come here so I can get you dressed and you can look even cuter.' I said and he grinned and stood up on his bed so I could change him.

We were done in a matter of minutes and I found a small brush on his nightstand, next to my book of the stories of the Beedle the Bard. My heart ached at the sight of the book but I decided to keep up with my son, I had acted weird enough so far as it was, I needed to focus on my children and not the nightmares of the past. I took the brush and tried to tame my son's messy hair but the brown locks only seemed to get wilder.

'Mummy… it will never get down…' my son said in an obvious tone, as if my try had taken place a lot times over. I sighed but smiled, indeed, if his hair was just a bit like Harry's, messy was the definition of my son's hair.

We exited the room the moment Lily came closer, she had brushed her own hair and I smiled as even if bushy, they looked beautiful, just like the rest of her figure as she wore little muggle trousers, a blouse with a lion on and nice ballerina shoes. James was already holding his Horntail in his hand and Lily had with her a baby doll with blond hair and blue eyes, it reminded me of Luna and I sighed, maybe I shouldn't be too hard on the blond if I see her in this timeline, could she know what her past self did to me? Or I will be hexing her without her knowing the reason? God, she wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing, she had smartly trapped in me what I asked for…

I knew Clearwell was out of London and I had no idea if we had a car. And where were the keys? Oh forget it…

I took my wand, made sure the wards allow us out, took my children's hands in mine and side along apparated with a crack.

The next moment we were in a tiny alley I knew so well between my parents' house and Mr. and Mrs. Morris' house, our long time neighbors. My children looked just fine from the apparition so I guessed they had gotten used to it from a young age. I wish I could say the same for myself as I felt dizzy again, whatever I had was getting worse every time I used magic, that made my stomach twist in fear.

We moved out from the small alley and my children rushed to the door, ringing the bell many times in excitement as I followed. OK, these were my parents, I should act normal around them, they were going to be the first familiar people I knew from my timeline and finally saw here, where everything was so different, I needed to act normal around them.

The door opened and my mother was revealed, with a huge smile on her face as she knelt before her grandchildren and gave them a huge hug, she was changed but the past decade was kind to her, still beautiful and elegant, just with a few grey hairs that were to be taken care of by muggle hair products as I guessed from the difference with the rest of her mane.

'I missed you so much, little ones, you look so good, I missed you all these days you were with mummy and daddy,' my mother said to my children and the fact of listening to her voice snapped something inside me. The moment she let go of my children and smiled casually at me I couldn't resist and threw myself in her arms in a desperate hug.

'Oh someone missed her mother,' I heard her telling me with a chuckle as her arms wrapped around me tightly, our height and weight hadn't changed a lot in the past ten years yet I felt her hugging me as if nothing had changed so I held on to her for as long as I could, the comfort of my mother was always something I needed. When we broke the hug, tears had gathered in my eyes without me noticing. My mother smiled at me and kissed my cheeks as she took away the tears carefully not to ruin my make up.

'You missed me,' she pointed out softly and I nodded, she had no idea just how much. 'Tell me you're alright now,' she asked almost in a plea and I felt the worry again in my stomach, was this because of my days off? I was ready to tell her no, that I had no idea where I was, that I was scared shitless for my health and the moment Harry would be back and the fact that I had to go to the ministry and act normal before the Wizarding world but I couldn't even if my tongue ached for me to.

'I'm fine,' I managed to say and she smiled at me with an honest smile, Jane Granger knew how to sooth me even like that.

'It will soon get better, you know that already,' she told me and I looked at her for a moment, had this happened to me again? Was she referring to the thing I had? Or she figured out something. Whatever it was our moment of silence and communication was broken as my father moved down the stairs in hall and got attacked by my children who launched on him as he hugged them both and scooped them up for quick kisses before he could set them back down with a groan.

'Edward, do not lift both of them at the same time, I will let you like that the next time you have a lumbago…' my mother threatened and my father only grinned at me, he had changed a bit more than mum, more grey hairs on his temple, some wrinkles, but always the same, warm eyes that looked at me with adoration he had for his only child. I moved closer and he enveloped me in his arms.

'How are you feeling?' he whispered in my ear, probably for the children not to listen and I tried to nod and not cry again while doing so.

'I'm fine,' I tried to sound reassuring and he smiled and nodded, almost in a knowing way as well, what did they know that I didn't?

'Come on, honey, you have to go to the ministry, and we have to feed these two little devils here.' My mother told me as I broke the hug with my father and I nodded my head.

'Grandpa! I brought my dragon!' James exclaimed and my dad acted all childish and playful as he threw his fists in the air in joy.

'YES! We're going to play with it, son!' he told my son and they both started whooping as my mother and daughter, myself too, rolled our brown eyes.

'Ok, I'll see you in the afternoon, take care, all of you,' I finally said as I move out of the house and my mother nodded with a smile and kissed my cheek.

'Take care, sweetie,' my mother called out as I moved back inside the alley and apparated away.

The next moment I found myself in the small street, Harry, myself and Ron had sneaked in to get to the ministry under the polyjuice, I got quickly in the toilets, and from there, straight to the next available floo gate to the ministry.

The moment I got inside the atrium, I felt dizzy once again, I was tired of this but I had no other option until I knew what was wrong with me, even my parents knew, I was the only one in the dark. I started moving along the rest of the employees around me close to the elevators but I paused as I saw the huge statue before me above the fountain.

There was a huge 7 in the middle and around it, as if keeping it there by magic, the Seven races in the Wizarding World, all made by gold and all equals to keep the balance of the most powerful number in Magic.

There was a small group of statues of humans, some dressed as wizards, some as muggles and some dressed as wizards but holding muggle devices, symbolizing the muggle-borns. There were small statues of goblins, all kinds of them, a group of statues symbolizing all the kinds of elves, three larger statues of two giants and a half giant that very much reminded me of Hagrid. A couple of centaurs, looking all bold and daring by nature, two statues of a Veela and her daughter, and two statues of a werewolf and a man with scars on his face, yet with a proud look. All the smaller statues' figures were looking proudly at the huge number of equality as if one of those kinds was gone for some reason, there was no balance for the rest in our world.

I smiled slightly, whoever had this idea of the statue was really good, people needed to remember about equality and rights after the wars we were involved in.

'Good morning, minister! Welcome back,' I heard someone saying and I snapped out of my momentary stupor as I looked around me, there was the minister close by, I looked around me to see who he was but none seemed to be giving a response. I decided to keep moving as I hadn't seen the person who had called out either.

I walked only two more steps before a woman who had just flood in looked at me with a smile on her face and greeted me with the words I would never expected to be greeted by.

'Good morning Minister Potter, it's good to see you back,' the woman told me with a huge smile before she could rush away to her department through the crowd.

I was sure my eyes were wide and my jaw dropped as there was no mistake, she had talked to me, I wasn't just Hermione Potter, I was Hermione – Minister of Magic- Potter…

OH MY GOD! I was the Minister!

I was probably blocking everyone's way so my feet moved on their own accord, partly as not to cause more attention and partly because I couldn't stay there for longer.

More people greeted me, calling me "minister" or "Mrs. Potter,' or both, I didn't know how to respond so I just smiled slightly, everything was alien to me, I was the minister, where was I supposed to go now? Where was my office? I had an office? I had to go to the elevators, and from there I would figure something out. The voice in my head kept screaming YOU'RE THE MINISTER, distracting me.

I entered the elevator, where more smiling faces greeted me along with happy good mornings that I replied with half a smile and a nod, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down as the elevator started with speed and my stomach didn't agree again, giving me another wave of dizziness.

I was lucky as in only two stops, everyone left for their departments, I remained on my own, I took a deep breath again and tried to think of what to do now that I had a few moments to myself.

I was the minister of Magic, how did that happen? I never cared for politics, I hated them actually, but after the war, I had decided to change the Wizarding world from within, I had decided I had enough of fighting. I still bear scars on and inside me to remind me that even if sometimes I just wanted to grip my wand and throw myself into battle, I was done sacrificing my life like that, especially now that I had children to think after. But I was the minister, so probably, I had done well…. I had made it to change people's minds in a few things, that was much obvious by the huge statue I had just seen. Equality, had I achieved it?

A light "pof" snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked next to me, my eyes lowered and I saw a female house elf, in expensive tiny clothes with a pair of glasses before her huge, crystal blue eyes looking at me in happiness.

'Hermione! You're back, Lorelei is so happy you're back!' the elf told me as she put a chart she had in her hands under her arm and hugged my legs with one arm. I looked shocked at her; there were house elves in the ministry? And house elves with expensive clothes on? I felt pride rising up in me before I could wonder or think of anything else.

The elf recoiled soon and suddenly a bossy look covered her gentle features as she took the chart back in her hands.

'OK, you've been away for days, so Lorelei followed Harry's instructions and Lorelei didn't send a single note so you could relax home with the little ones and your husband, but now Lorelei has to inform you about the latest developments and as your assistant Lorelei prepared everything for you in the office. Lorelei needs you to sign a few papers for her, about the increase of the payment of house elves that work more than eight hours, a few papers about the final banishment of Dementors from Azkaban, finally, Bulgaria and Turkey accepted them back. The rest will be sent in Albania as the ministry there accepted them too.' The elf went on and I tried to process the information in my mind, the elves were getting paid, the dementors were out of Azkaban finally, Lorelei was my assistant, I was the minister and Harry told Lorelei not to send notes at home.

And I was the minister… it was huge.

'Uhm… great, ok, thanks,' I finally stammered and Lorelei looked at me with an odd look as the elevator finally stopped to the floor we wanted and I rushed out of it and away from her questioning gaze.

'Lorelei also needs you to sign the papers so we can get done with Umbridge lodging an appeal in the Wizengamot,' the elf added this time with her light and happy voice darkening and I stopped with a gasp, causing Lorelei to stumble on my feet as she was talking while noting on the chart.

'WHAT?' I asked in a loud voice and the elf looked up at me surprised but with understanding in her voice.

'Well she will be before you and the rest of the Wizengamot in two days, she wants to be free or at least to lessen her sentence for life in Azkaban.' The elf told me in a tone as if it was the hundredth time I had heard of it. I felt my blood staring to boil inside my veins, that awful woman, that sadistic piece of nothing wanted to be free… I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, I would keep her in Azkaban even if this was going to be the last thing I'd do.

'You also have to make some statements to the Prophet about her and you have to announce your presence for the Remembrance Ball in Saturday.' The elf went on and I looked at her in shock again. A ball? And statements?

Since Luna has sent me ten years in the future this was the end of April and indeed, every 30th of April, we had the ball and two days later the National Wizarding Day of memory, or as people called it, the Potter day. Darn it now I had to lead of the whole thing as the minister? Where was Harry when I needed him the most?

'Oh and as it probably reached your home but you were gone this morning, Lorelei has this for you,' Lorelei told me as we got inside the Minister's office and she gave me a note in a piece of parchment. I looked around me in the office, it was indeed my office, with a lot of books and a few frames of the kids, Harry and some of my friends on the desktop, again, I noticed that Ron was nowhere to be seen.

I sat on my chair and unfolded the small piece of parchment in my hand; my heart gave a sudden kick as I recognized the handwriting immediately.

_My love_

_I will be back very soon, probably tomorrow_

_I miss you and the little ones so much_

_Take care of them and yourself _

_I'm fine, no need to worry over me._

_Harry_

I looked at the small lines and I felt a rush of emotions surging inside my heart. So many emotions caused by these little letters written by him.

He was to be back soon, he was fine, he called me his love, he missed me and the children, I had to act normal the first moment I see him back, I had to act as his wife and he was going to be oblivious to what Luna did.

He had called me his love…

'Hermione, are you alright? Is Harry ok?' Lorelei asked me and I looked at her as she rushed close to me and patted my shoulder since I was sat and she standing so she could reach for me easier. As we had this proximity with the little elf before me I had achieved to make her feel equal to me and the rest, she was working in the ministry after all, getting paid and wearing beautiful clothes and she called me and Harry by our names, it brought a smile on my face, well the future I had or have or whatever, it was a nice one.

'Yes, I'm alright, just gotten a bit emotional. Harry's to be back soon.' I finally answered and the elf smiled at me and nodded before she could move closer to the much smaller desk by mine that I just noticed. Lorelei acted like a boss, and I loved that, she was probably taking it too seriously the fact of being the secretary of the minister, I thought with a smile. I noticed small frames on her desk too, with little young house elves smiling at the pictures, having the same eyes with hers... one of mine and her holding Lily while she was barely a year old and one of Lorelei kissing passionately a male elf.

Lorelei was soon throwing tons of work for me to do, first the statements I had to make for Umbridge, my stomach kicked at the thought of seeing this woman again but my fists clutched at the thought of leading her trial, like every minister did with them. She was going to have a taste of what she had done to countless of people back at the war, so many dementors' kisses had been given to innocent people. I was sure she knew life was a bitch, and she was going to be trialed by a muggle-born minister for her crimes against muggle-borns…

I didn't realize how fast the hours flew by, Lorelei probably noticed I was still odd so she helped me a lot, denied some rehearsals for today and postponed the out of the office routines, we sent the statements with flying notes, made sure the new laws were going to pass and arranged some details on the Ball's details as the food selection, some added guests from the Ministries of Magic of Ireland, Spain, Greece and Holland and then we were done for the day, both feeling exhausted but happy for the things we had achieved.

'Oh Lorelei almost forgot, she got here, very early in the morning of course,' Lorelei started as we remained in the office, I liked her tone, she gave me the feeling of security to have such a good assistant and I could see her passion for work, in the hours we had just worked together I realized she was the elfish me. 'And Lorelei found Mr. Malfoy, waiting for you… again,' Lorelei told me with an irritated tone, this had obviously happened again. 'Lorelei had to remove him with her power because he was stubborn to see you no matter what but Lorelei guessed, after your days off and the fuzz of the prophet around your wellbeing it would be better for you not to get extra stressed in his presence. It's no good in your condition after all.' Lorelei added as I was still looking at her agape, even more information I needed to think about.

Which Malfoy she meant? Lucius Malfoy had came to visit me? And he insisted? He and his wife had avoided prison because of Narcissa's help to Harry back in that forest… yet I had hoped for at least Lucius to get in prison for his crimes… now he had tried to talk to me? And I would have gotten upset? Did he want to spat some threat in my face for some law that equalized the purebloods with the rest? What kind of fuzz in the Prophet about my wellbeing? What Condition of mine?

'Lucius Malfoy was here?' I finally asked and Lorelei looked at me oddly again…

'No… _Draco_ Malfoy was here… again…' she replied slowly… as if her reply would set me off or something. I remained frozen looking at her. What Draco Malfoy could want from me? We hadn't spoken ever since the trials of his parents after the war, when he had just nodded at me and Harry while in the court room. He was working in the Department of Mysteries in my timeline, as he had decided but even like that, we had never exchanged a single word in the rare times we saw each other in the elevators. Now what did he want to have him insisting on seeing me? I wasn't sure if I would like to see Lucius more than Draco right that moment.

'OK,' I finally said, deciding to play cool. 'I guess he'll be here tomorrow as well so I will talk to him then, now we should go back to our children, we're done for the day.' I finally said and Lorelei nodded her head.

'Lorelei couldn't agree more, if Harry was to know of Mr. Malfoy's insistence on seeing you… we would have huge fuzz in the Prophet and the rest of the Wizarding world. That man needs to learn when he loses.' Lorelei commented and I looked at her oddly. Harry didn't know about Malfoy and he would get angry? Was Draco Malfoy coming in my office frequently to spat things in my face? I wasn't going to accept that, tomorrow I was going to put him in his place.

I hadn't found the chance to ask Lorelei if she knew where Ginny or Luna could be in the times we worked so I decided that I should try now while we got ready to leave the office.

'By the way… Lorelei, do you know where Ms. Lovegood is? Luna Lovegood?' I asked and Lorelei, to my huge relief nodded her head.

'Yes, as far as Lorelei knows Ms Lovegood's still abroad, in Bora-Bora, Lorelei assumes, as she read in the Quibbler about her latest discovery of gold peeing Betingers.' The house elf told me and I sighed, Luna I hate you so bloody much. She obviously had sent me in a time I wouldn't be able to reach her. I wish these gold peeing Betingers are gonna pee all over her!

'And what about Ms. Weasley? Ginerva,' I asked and Lorelei shrugged this time.

'I guess with the team? In some practice thing?' Lorelei wondered and I sighed. Ginny had decided to keep up with Quidditch so that what she was probably doing now, in some team.

'Any news from the Burrow?' I tried this time and Lorelei looked at me in a frown of confusion.

'The Burrow?...' she asked and I sighed as I waved the whole thing off with my hand, the answer had been given…

I left the ministry in a rush, now that I was done with work, and I had to admit, I was proud to be the minister and having done all these changes, I felt great but I was a mother too and I had missed the little ones so much. Harry's little note was in my pocket as I flooed out of the ministry and apparated to my parents' house to take my children. The previous day had been spent with them from start to end and now that I was away for these hours I wanted to have them with me the soonest.

My mom packed some food for me to eat as it was already five and I would have to cook for myself, I had taken a snack but now I felt my stomach growling in hunger, the children were already fed, put in for a nap in my old room and woken up, they were ready and happy to see me again. I hugged them tightly, kissed my parents goodbye and left for our own house in Clearwell.

I apparated us in the backyard, where the house was protected by spells that secured our privacy as I could feel. The children rushed close to the kitchen door and I opened it with my wand, we got inside the house and I served myself with my mother's food, I cleaned my hands and decided to eat quickly so I could play with the kids that currently ran around the table, Lily chasing James while the little boy squealed and laughed.

The noise they produced was huge but I smiled as I ate while the played around me. Back during the war and afterwards, I never imagined specific pictures of me as a mother, first because I was in the middle of a war and you can't be sure if you'll survive, especially when a muggle-born, in a war against muggle-borns and then because it just didn't feel right. Thinking of me and Ron while I was with him, married to each other, screaming our heads off for the simplest of things before our children or with them locked in their rooms, trying to overshadow our screams with loud music, trying to avoid my crying eyes and his hot red ears because of his temper.

I smiled as this wasn't the future I dreaded, I had two beautiful, happy children and I could only hope that Harry and I were happy, just like while being friends, while being soulmates, the note in my pocket almost felt heavier and I smiled, his sweet words in these little lines seemed happy, _were_ happy. He called me his love and even if it seemed stupid, I was his wife, I was his love, for me all this felt so alien and surreal and great and comfortable and familiar at the same time, as if all the puzzle pieces had clicked together finally and I was just too mesmerized at the beauty of the final result.

When I was done with my meal I took the children in the living room, we had a muggle television but I decided we could do so much more than watch some show. Lily gave the idea of drawing and soon they were moving up to their rooms and returning with paints, paper and parchments while I took the vase and candleholders from the coffee table so we could draw there.

The kids started and I marveled at how good they were, Crookshanks approached us and sat on my lap as I sat Indian style on the floor, I started caressing his fur while I watched Lily and James. I turned on the wireless with my wand and soft music started playing in the background, the three of us felt so comfortable in each other's company, I could only smile at the good work I was doing so far finding time for my children and being their mum.

'I have great news for you,' I said after a moment and my children looked up from their beautiful drawings, James' of a big dog and an owl and Lily of a house that looked very much like our own. 'Daddy sent me a letter this morning, he said he's fine and he will be back soon,' I announced and got the reaction I expected, squeals of happiness and both of the hugging me tightly as I sat between them. I smiled warmly at them as I wrapped my arms around them both, I had called Harry "daddy" for them, it had come out naturally, as this was the pure truth. I had gotten used to be called "mummy" by now and Harry was probably always the "daddy" around here.

The rest of the afternoon was even happier than before, now that the children knew that their dad would be back soon. We had dinner on the same coffee table, as we kept drawing, I made a few things too, I liked to draw when I was a little girl, it made my imagination stretch, reach things I didn't know they actually existed, things like flying broomsticks and witches and wizards.

The bedtime was peaceful, I was still worried my children could be trouble makers but they seemed to be great, I would tuck them in on their beds this time, I didn't want them to get spoiled just because I wasn't familiar of what we usually did. I kissed Lily goodnight, she seemed exhausted and after the warm shower I gave her she finally gave in the exhaustion and her brown eyes closed soon after I kissed her nose and cheek.

I moved to James' room and he smiled at me, wide awake, I grinned and approached him, put him under the blankets and kissed his forehead, lingering for a moment more, this was my little boy, along his sister and myself, what Harry always wanted, a family.

'Will you read to me mummy?' he asked me as he took the book of tales Albus Dumbledore gave me through his will. I smiled at him, probably for him and Lily, they were just tales, what they should be for all the children in the world, what it should have been for Harry and myself too…

'Of course… which story do you want?' I asked and my son grinned, his emerald eyes shone.

'My favorite, the Hallows,' he told me and I looked at him for a long moment, this was our son indeed. I nodded my head and opened the book where I knew the tale was shorted.

'There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight…' I started with the tale I had read so many times over. It was a tale that troubled me so much in the past, a tale that hunted my dreams afterwards, the tale of Harry's ancestors, and now the favorite tale of our son's. I was lost in the story as I read about the three brothers and how the two of them got fooled by Death that I didn't realize my son had fallen asleep as I read through the story.

'But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.' I finished the tale and looked at my son's sleeping form, in a way, Harry was the third brother, the one with the cloak that will be given to his children, the one who escaped death, while the other brothers died, Harry, my best friend, my husband made it and hopefully in many decades from now, he will greet death as an old friend.

I leaned above my son once again, gave him a kiss on his cheek as his little eyes flattered opened, gave a half smile and then sobered and remained asleep. I set the book back on the nightstand, shut the light and moved out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar mostly for me to be able to hear him if something happens in the night.

I moved to my own room slowly, finally the day catching up with me, I sighed as I decided first to take a shower and then go to bed. So I did, leaving the hot water run down my body. I tried to think of what was happening in my life so far as I dried myself with a towel and changed for bed.

I laid on the side I assume was mine, the one I had woken up on, two days ago, and my mind started racing while my body tried to relax.

Something was off with my health, and it seemed like everyone except me knew about it. I was going to lead of Umbridge's appeal, Draco Malfoy wanted to see me urgently, like he had obviously tried to do in the past when he shouldn't, Harry didn't know about this and he shouldn't for some reason. Ron, Molly and Arthur were nowhere to be seen or thought of by anyone but me. The Burrow was something forgotten or unknown. Luna was abroad, Ginny was somewhere with some team. I was the minister of Magic! I would have to host the Ball in Saturday. Harry was returning! And I was supposed to act normal around the person who knows me the most while I felt anything but normal. I hid my face with my hand as I closed my eyes.

This was too much!

I accioed the little note from my robes' pocket and it flew in my hand. I opened it again and read it once more.

_My love_

_I will be back very soon, probably tomorrow_

_I miss you and the little ones so much_

_Take care of them and yourself _

_I'm fine, no need to worry over me._

_Harry_

He was expecting to find his wife, a wife that had no idea about how to act around her husband, I wished my instincts would kick in like they did with the children. I didn't want to hurt Harry in any way by acting weird or cold, acting like that around the man I loved sounded stupid but he wasn't only that here, in this time, he was my husband, the father of my children.

And I was to be his wife, like I was to be the minister to take care of the community's issues, the person to put Malfoy in his place with whatever he wanted and the mother of two children while I had to learn about Ron and the rest...

This was seriously too much!

* * *

I know... you want Harry back, I want him too and I promise... he will SOON be back... like really soon! what u think of the chapie? Hermione saw her parents and got more time with the little ones and she's the MINISTER and she has a paid house elf for her assistant... our girl made a diffence in the world : D

and what Malfoy can possibly want? : ?

and what about the statue in the atrium? i wanted something to show the equality a community needs to have as to achieve balance and i hope i made it

and we had HARRY'S little LETTER yeeeeyy he called her his love awww *drooling*

thank you so much for reading, please review and give me motivation to keep up, let me know what you think :)


	6. A Return & A Rejection

_OOK people! here is a new chapter! I got stuck with Merlin the series from BBC1 and my muse is in love with Arthur-Morgana ( Iknow they're siblings!) i do not care, so just a note, if you want to read a story about them POST Series 3, you'll find the story in my profile pic, along its trailer._

This is a quick update and i hope you will enjoy it

in case i won't be able to update because of the holz and the people pulling me from here there and back, Happy Christmas for the Christians, Happy Yule for the pagans (like me), Happy Hanukah for the Jews (hope i spelled it right) happy Holidays to everyone!

Enjoy...

* * *

_Chapter 6 – A Return & A Rejection _

_Harry moved his head over on the pillow. In the bed to his right I lay. Moonlight was falling across my bed. My eyes were open. I looked petrified, and when I saw that Harry was awake, pressed a finger to my lips..._

_The dream went on but changed slightly, Harry didn't utter a word as I instructed but he moved on my bed, under the covers and soon his arms were around my body, caressing, kissing and nipping just like he always did in my sleep, just I always wanted him to do while I was awake. _

'_Oh Harry, yes,' I whispered as I felt his hand caressing my thigh and then pinching lightly, making me yelp. _

'I missed you,' he whispered and I smiled, it was a dream, he usually said things like "I missed you,", "I want you,", "I've been waiting for this for so long," and I usually answered in a similar fashion just like in this one.

'Hmm I was waiting for this…' I whimpered and yelped again as he actually bit on my neck, usually, in my dreams, I didn't yelp and didn't feel the pain… unless this was not a…

The speed of which I shot from the bed to my feet surprised me, made me nauseous, more than usual and I remained to stand and look at Harry Potter, my lawful husband, topless, slightly sweaty and way too horny for the early hours of the morning.

HARRY WAS BACK!

I studied him in the few seconds we remained awkward to stare at each other, for entirely different reasons, I was sure as the sleepiness was leaving my mind.

If it was on the Minister's authority to decide upon the training of the aurors, then I congratulated myself because my husband here was having an amazing body. Pale as I knew it from the rare occasions I saw him topples after training or when he was injured, and sculptured by training, heavy arms but not overwhelming, a tight front and I was certain a delicious behind.

Dear Merlin! Since when I became so horny myself?

As the horniness abandoned me and Harry opened his mouth to finally utter a word as a small smile started on his lips, I beat him into action as I felt it again, for that morning too, it was mare moments after I literally escaped my husband's hot arms and I was rushing to the toilet to vomit my guts out for yet another morning.

I was soon feeling two warm hands on me, one on my temple, to keep away my long hair and the other on my shoulder, probably he knew better than put his hand on my chest and have me feel like suffocating even more. The room and my mind were spinning because of the sickness and his overwhelming presence near me, Harry had returned, and he hadn't just returned, he had also snogged me in my sleep, along the nausea, a fresh wave of arousal rose up inside me and made me half groan and half moan.

'I know… it will pass, love,' he whispered in compassion and I froze in my place, it was as if nothing was changed, I had expected to be super awkward around Harry, the roles and the rules were different but the base remained, we were by each other's side. I only nodded my head and with half a wave of my hand he understood I wanted to stand up, he helped me and I held myself on the sink, taking deep breaths and avoiding his gaze at all costs, his voice was the same, his tone was the same but I wasn't sure what _my_ eyes would tell him.

I felt his arms wrapping around me, his front pressing against my back and his lips kissing lightly my neck, making me shiver and close my eyes as his arms wrapped around my middle section.

'Better?' he whispered and I nodded after I washed my teeth and spread some water on my face, indeed this was the first time the nausea was so short, I rested my head against his shoulder with my eyes closing. 'I bet it's a girl, you were like that with Lily, you almost didn't notice you were pregnant while with Jamie…'

I remained with my eyes closed and my head thrown back, against his shoulder, thinking of what he had just said, it took me a few moments of holding my breath.

I WAS PREGNANT!

Holy shit!

The realization shook me literally to the bone, taking with it all the worries and fears of my health, all the terror at the thought of leaving Harry with no wife, with no… me. I was expecting another baby. My hand flew on my stomach, above his own and touched the warm skin of his hand, a few centimeters inside me was a tiny baby, another child, after Jamie and Lily. I was going to be a mum, well for the third time, it was the last thing that would cross my mind as frankly… I hadn't been pregnant before… I didn't think of a pregnancy as my "problem".

Without realizing it I was grinning while tears were running down my cheeks, so that's what they called hormonal mornings, I got it, mood swings, they sucked, especially while meeting your husband…

'It's definitely a girl… tears and grins, welcome back to me…' Harry said as he turned me around in his arms, trapping me between his body and the sink, all the while protecting the smaller of my back from the sink with his hands that rested there. Only then I realized I had only groaned and moaned at him while he had at least spoken twice.

Before I could think more as to what to say, he was leaning close to my parted lips and capturing them with his own, stealing my breath, every thought and my soul in a kiss that I would never forget.

I went rigid for a moment as I felt his arms pulling me against him, making our bodies collide and before I could stop myself I moaned against his lips, as my tongue decided to stop playing dead and started battling with his own for domination. The moment Harry groaned against my own mouth I took control without even controlling it… and my hands flew to his hair and shoulder, like I dreamed, wished and hoped for months if not years….

'I missed you so much, love,' Harry murmured against my lips as we broke the kiss for air and I felt like clay in his arms, trapped against the sink and senselessly kissed by the man I wanted for so long right after I had vomited and learnt about my pregnancy with his third child… the moment his lips touched the sensitive spot behind my earlobe none knew about I moaned louder and this time my mind worked. He knew my spots and I didn't know his, if we kept up with this I could betray myself. Oh Sweet Merlin, it was near impossible to hide from Harry my best friend for more than a decade, how was I going to hide from my Harry the husband and best friend of more than two decades?

I made it to push him away slightly with my hand and to my surprise he stopped.

'You're right, they will be bursting inside the room at any moment and we have to go to the ministry, I missed you so much,' Harry whispered as he kept me in his arms and looked at me with happiness in his eyes, I felt joy bubbling inside of me as I saw this happiness was caused just by being close to me, in our bathroom… 'You're awfully quiet, did I do something for which I should be protecting my butt from being hexed?' he asked after a moment and I finally snapped out of my stupor, in less than minutes I had learnt about my pregnancy, about how happy he was with me and just how HAPPY he made me in his arms.

'Uhm no no, I just woke up… abruptly… welcome back,' I tried and he nodded in understanding before he could hug me like he would if we were back in 2000, all sexual tension pushed back as to comfort me like only he could, it amazed me how easily we changed modes without feeling awkward.

'Just be a bit more patient, the first trimester is almost done, and the sickness will be over,' he tried to sooth me and mostly in instinct, I nodded my head and hugged him back, finally, a familiar face, a familiar hug for me in his place. I adored our children, in the few hours I knew them, I was ready to give my life for them but finally seeing someone who knows you from before was different so I snuggled into his arms, the security of my Husband's arms making it even better for me. He ran his hand on my hair and I felt him smiling against my own cheek before he could peck my lips once again.

'I like the long hair again,' he told me as he took a lock of mine in his fingers and played with it, only then I noticed the tattoo on his own wrist: _H J_.

It finally snapped inside me, I was having Harry James and he was having Hermione Jane. Harry probably noticed my eyes on the tattoo and he grinned before he could kiss me again, if I wanted to be honest with myself, I started to quiet like it, he was an excellent kisser. 'Get used to them… I quiet love it to be honest, some idiots think I am such a crank that I have _my_ initials…. But then they put their minds to work…' Harry said with a chuckle and I chuckled as well, I didn't know how we ended up having tattoos but I liked it.

We didn't have more time to say something as the door burst open and Lily got inside with James at her wake.

'DADDY DADDY WE SAW YOUR CLOAK! YOU'RE BACK DADDY!' her voice was heard from the bedroom and Harry's grin was the most childish I had ever seen on his face, he was a silly dad for sure.

'Excuse me, Minister Potter, our troublemakers are calling me,' Harry said, faking formality, he was obviously teasing me for being his superior… I chuckled and nodded as he moved out first and advanced on our little ones, grasping each under one arm, spinning them around himself and then falling on the bed with them secured in his arms, making sure they'd land on top of him so they could fight back, and they did by tickling him until he surrendered and faked the dead, my children frozen, giggling all the while and Lily, the main attacker glanced only for a moment towards my direction, it was enough for Harry to get the chance to attack again and have them both on the mattress and tickled without mercy.

I just stood by the doorframe of the bathroom and watched them, they made me smile, this little trio of messy and bushy hair was my family, and as my hand moved on its own accord and rested on my stomach, I realized that the worry and the butterflies in it suddenly didn't matter for where Ron or the rest were as the sight before my eyes was just perfect and I didn't care of how I gained it, I had a hunch it hadn't been easy, but now that I knew I was healthy and Harry was back, I was going to find out what is on with the rest before my time expires.

'OK guys, time for daddy to take you to nana's.' Harry announced after he released Jamie who was red on the face because of the giggles.

'But daddy! You just returned!' Lily complained with a puppy face that was with one from her father.

'I know, pumpkin, I wish I could stay here with you and mummy and spend the day but we both need to go to work, make money so we can buy food for Crookshanks!' Harry said and Lily giggled. I smiled and approached them, I wanted to act normal and that's what I was going to do.

'Daddy's right, sweethearts, please go and get dressed and we'll leave in a few minutes.' I said softly as James approached me for a quick kiss and a hug that I gave before he could be on his feet with Lily following him. Harry remained sat on the bed and I was standing before him as we watched our children leaving the room, I soon felt his hand on my hips, bringing me close, I obliged to his touch even if my heart started to race again.

'I can't wait for after dinner,' he whispered as his hands caressed my waist and his head rested on my stomach, my heart refused to calm down, he was back from a trip, back to his wife, of course he would want to get physical with me, oh God!

He stood up, kissed me again and held my face with his hands.

'Are you sure I haven't done anything wrong?' he asked again and I smiled at him.

'You're just perfect,' I said before I could hold myself, I meant it with all my heart, I wasn't sure how we became a couple, the last time I saw Harry was when he brushed by my leave for Canada, and that was a reason to slap him now as I remembered it, but this Harry was my husband and he was a perfect dad, a perfect kisser and by his worried eyes, I could see a perfect husband and the same perfect best friend.

He puffed his chest playfully and grinned.

'I know, just checking,' he said we chuckled as I slapped his chest as playfully, it came naturally and just like that he kissed me again and moved to the bathroom for a shower, while I remained with my heart ready to burst.

_OK act normal, you promised!_

After the few minutes we needed to get ready, Harry apparated with the kids at my parents' and since he needed more than ten minutes to return, I guessed he would be catching up with my parents, I was sure they were having a good relationship, I always talked to them about Harry with the best of words, well what to complain about, I guess.

'I'm back! Ready to go?' he called out from the living room and I hurried down the stairs so we could leave, as he moved close to the fireplace I guessed we would have floo access for the house, he offered me his hand and I took it, we stepped together in the fireplace and he flooed us away.

Together we started moving out of the fireplace, our hands still clasped with each other and soon many people started smiling at us and greeting us good morning, it was just the second day of mine as the minister and I was feeling more sure with Harry by my side, it was kind of easier to walk around now, less lonely. We entered the elevators and after a few stops, Harry took his hand away from mine, gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

'See you at lunch… Minister,' he said with a wink and I grinned and nodded my head as he left for his office, my last thought as the elevator left was that he looked positively hot in his auror uniform, just like I remembered from 2000.

_STOP. BEING. HORNY.!_

I was alone in the elevator when I reached my level and a huffing Lorelei was waiting for me in the corridor the moment the doors opened.

'Good morning,' I tried and she gave a tight smile.

'It would be, if life wasn't so cruel,' Lorelei said and I looked at her in confusion, I had actually to rush close to her as she started talking and scraping things in her chart, this elf was really me!

'The questions of the newspapers about Umbridge's trial have arrived and need to be answered. You have a meeting with Mr. Johnson, Umbridge's lawyer, the snake feels like he can get her out of prison just like that.' Lorelei started and I sighed, I had forgotten about the trial of the next day.

'The Aurors have returned and you must sign up the closing of the case in Wales. Lorelei guessed Harry didn't have time to inform you,' the elf went on and I nodded my head as she gave me a piece of paper, I saw HJP and Harry's signature as the Head Auror and leader of the mission, I almost grinned as my signature next to his was similar, with the same initials.

'Mr. Vladick sent yet another letter of protest for "The Twilight Saga" and he actually threatens in it to have his kind start biting people as to show them that vampires actually exist and do not sparkle.' Lorelei went on and this time I paused my walking to the office, in what she had said before, I had gotten most of the meaning through her words, now I was totally lost. What was the Twilight Saga? Who was Mr. Vladick and why would vampires ever sparkle?

'Uhmm… what?' I finally said, still lost, Lorelei huffed at me once again.

'Are you sure you dodn't need more days off? The twilight saga? The muggle books? The ones with that muggle girl falling in love with a vampire, but she also loves that spirit shifter? But she marries the vampire who has been waiting for his soulmate for over 100 years? And has that child that looks strange and the spirit shifter imprints on her as her soulmate or whatever? And the vampiric family is that beautiful bunch of adoptive relatives who sparkle and drink animal blood?' Lorelei tried in an obvious way that didn't help me at all, before I could stop myself I chuckled, and then the chuckle turned into a fit of laugher. I had studied about all the magical races of the Wizarding world, not in _one_ simple paragraph was _ever_ implied that vampires would ever live in families, need soulmates and by any means, sparkle. Lorelei remained before me.

'Oh come now, Lorelei, who would read that stuff?' I asked and only one person came in mind, Luna Lovegood.

'Well you very well know that millions of people do and if Vladick means his threat I don't know what would be the result, especially with all this Twilight mania out there, muggle girls want to be bitten and we don't need the squad of magical restore to ran around the country every time a psycho muggle bites his co-students.' Lorelei said and I tried to sober.

'No, you're right, this is serious…' I said, between suppressed chuckles as we started moving again and finally reaching my office, the moment I opened the door, I froze.

'Oh yes… and last but not least, Mr. Malfoy is here, _again_.' Lorelei said by my side as a tall figure with light blond hair was standing before my desk, looking at something in his hands. I saw none else but Draco Malfoy, putting back into place a picture of me and Harry on the desktop and turning around to face me.

He hadn't changed very much, his face was a bit sharper, his clothes even more rich, his fingers now having more fingers than just the one with the snake on, a wedding ring as well was on him, yet he looked more approachable than before, and certainly less hostile than his dear father. I wasn't even sure how to address him, I had never thought of how I'd be towards him after ten years.

'Hermione…' he said in a small voice and I almost gasped, since when he called me with my actual name? Usually other "names" and insults would be in the menu, at the very best, my surname or well my father's name by now as I was Harry's wife. I remained frozen and felt panic as Lorelei clicked her tongue in annoyance at the presence of the young Slytherin before she could move and close the door behind us, leaving us alone in the room.

I remained frozen in my place, mostly out of awkwardness than anything else, if he had greeted me in some cocky or hostile way, I would have already started my rant on what he wanted but his desperate tone had indeed taken me aback.

'How can I help you?' I finally asked and to my huge surprise I saw him chuckling sadly and bowing his head as he shook it in disappointment.

What the hell?

'So you are going to act all formal and cold again?' he asked me and I felt like my jaw was to hit the floor, what was he talking about? It had been years ever since I had spoken to him at all, now what could be happening?

'I don't understand,' I slipped before I could stop myself and I regretted it as he snapped his head back towards me, his face a mask of anger.

'No! Do not play dumb with me! I have been trying so hard here and you just always act like I am trash beneath your shoe!' Draco finally bellowed and I remained to watch him as he gripped the first thing he found on my desk and smashed it on the floor, one empty bottle of ink down, many things to go if I didn't stop him in time.

'I—I – I don't know what to say,' I said again in honesty and he chuckled sadly again and approached me. I willed myself not to step back in reflex as he touched my forearms and looked in my eyes, never, ever in my years had I been so close to Draco Malfoy, maybe with the exclusion of the punch I had given him back in our third year.

'Say whatever you want, just not again that you're with Potter and you have children and you're in love with him and you don't have feelings for me, I know and I don't know what to do here… I have told you about how I feel, I have explained to you, I have tried to hate you, to keep you out of my mind but you're still there. And it kills me to know that you can't return my feelings, but give me a way to forget you, please.' He begged me and I could swear I hadn't seen these grey eyes looking so desperately at anyone before.

The first thing I wanted to do was to laugh, Draco Malfoy had feelings for me, who would have thought of that? Draco Malfoy, the spoilt brat, the one who doomed me in his aunt's "care" and I still bore the scar on the forearm he was so desperately clutching on. After that thought, I felt uncomfortable, how could he have feelings for me? We hated each other, and as I understood from his words, I hadn't changed in the years that had passed, how he became this desperate man now?

For a moment more, I remained in silence, hoping he was joking in some way, hoping he was going to leave my arms soon and start insulting me, that way I would insult him back and send him on his way but he remained with this desperate expression as I had sure remained with the same confused and cold one.

'I…' the first word was out of my mouth but I couldn't keep up as my reflexes worked while he moved his face close to mine, I moved away, releasing myself from his grip and pushing him away with force. I was shaken by this, usually when a Malfoy or some of their family approached me, pain was in store for me, this was crazy, my instincts all kicked in at the same time. Lorelei had been right the previous day, if Harry knew about this, things would get out of hand. I took a deep breath as my mind went to its own accord to the baby I was carrying, I could scream and hit him, even hex him but it would do no good to anyone and especially the little one in me. I had been stressing out the child inside me unwittingly for the past days, this needed to stop now.

'Leave, and do not disturb me again, I have told you before, I love Harry, he's my husband and the father of my th-two children, just leave,' I finally said, I needed to make myself clear –probably once again as he had told me I had refused what he wanted before-. We had the distance of a foot between us, he looked at me with a broken expression that I couldn't quiet sympathize with. It was obvious to both of us that I hadn't changed towards him in the slightest in the past years and this needed to stop, I didn't want Harry to learn about this, if he did know, the two would fight with no end and this wasn't what I needed to achieve for my future.

Draco seemed to recoil and he nodded his head after a moment more, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

'I understand, I am sorry, I will never disturb you again,' he finally said and I felt myself nodding and sighing in relief. He moved close to the door but paused as he touched the doorknob. ' I guess I'll see you and Potter tomorrow at the trial,' he said before he could leave. I sat on my chair and took a deep breath to calm my racing heart, I still couldn't believe Draco Malfoy had feelings for me and had tried to kiss me in here, the Minister's office, indeed, so many things had changed in ten years.

'He's finally gone,' Lorelei was heard after a moment I nodded my head in relief, Lorelei sighed and sat on her own desk.

'Did he take his lesson this time?' Lorelei asked and I nodded my head.

'I think he did, for good.' I said with hope in my voice and Lorelei nodded her head as she looked at me.

The rest of the hours were gone in the fuss of working, I gasped loudly the moment I felt two warm arms wrapping around me as I was standing with my back at the door of the office. I was still wary but immediately relaxed as I recognized the scent I had smelled two days ago on a jumper and knew so well.

'Sorry, didn't mean to startle you,' I heard Harry's voice whisper in my ear before he could drop a kiss on the shell. 'You should take a break, it's time to feed yourself and the little one,' he whispered and I couldn't stop but smile at his words, I felt so secure in his arms, comfortable and warm, it was exactly as I had dared to imagine.

I turned around in his arms and looked straight in his eyes, a mistake as it proved by his frowning face.

'Is everything alright?' he asked and I sighed and nodded my head as I hugged him, I knew that if I looked away or down at my feet I would be completely busted, Harry knew me so well, but I knew how to distract him when I needed to.

'I am fine, just tired,' I lied and it was easier with my head in the crook of his neck instead of looking at these eyes that I loved so much, I felt him nodding and kissing my own neck.

'Is my little daughter troubling you so much?' he asked and I grinned in spite of how confused and wary I was feeling. From his guess earlier, we didn't know the sex of our child for sure, our child, it still sounded crazy, I was pregnant...

'We do not know if it's a daughter or a little son,' I said as we looked at each other this time and he grinned boyish.

'Well I was right about Lily being a daughter and Jamie being our son, I'm going for a hat-trick!' Harry exclaimed and I grinned and leaned for a kiss, without even realizing it.

It started slowly, just small pecks, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around me, I felt he was ready to deepen the kiss but a fake coughing sound stopped us and made us pull apart as if we had been caught in class by a teacher.

'You're already in the spotlight of the Prophet just because of _who_ you are, you do not need extra attention by _what_ you're doing…' Lorelei said as she returned in the office from an errand she was sent to run. Harry grinned and I blushed and Lorelei as well grinned and made space at the door. 'You won't spend your lunchtime here, Hermione, your husband is back and I am done pushing you to pause work and take care of yourself, it's his time now.' The elf said and I smiled and nodded my head, sounded like my behavior indeed.

'But before you go, take this with you, the list of the witnesses for the trial, it's confidential but I am sure Harry can keep a secret,' Lorelei said and Harry took the list for me as we moved out of the office. In the corridors people greeted us with smiles, the ones who had seen me the previous day welcomed Harry back, others who hadn't seen either of us welcomed us both. I mostly followed Harry as we moved up to the atrium and from there flooed out of the ministry and apparated during the floo transportation in a small alley out of the magical place. Harry moved casually close to a café and I followed, probably being raised as muggles helped us both to hang out easily in both worlds, for which I was thankful.

We entered the café and sat on a table for two, the waiter smiled at us and Harry ordered "the usual,' as he said and I just remained silent, this was our place as it seemed. Harry smiled at me and stretched his body, and only then I noticed he was wearing his auror uniform and I was wearing my Wizarding robes. I looked around and with relief I saw more people in robes, this was obviously a café for wizards just out of the ministry's territory.

'Are you alright? I don't know how many times I will ask this,' Harry said again softly and I returned my gaze on his worried one, I forced a smile and nodded.

'I am fine, Harry… it's just a full day, you have no idea how much of a fuss can vampires do over a stupid muggle-made novel.' I said as I rubbed my forehead, apart Draco's visit and the news I had learnt of my pregnancy, Harry's return and the trial tomorrow, indeed, my job as the minister held me responsible for so many things. Harry smiled a bit and took my hand in his, a gesture I had missed even if it had been less than three days ever since it had happened.

'I know… I'm sure they will get over it, they forget the propaganda of the ugly witches that eat little children, it became a classic for muggles but you are not complaining…' Harry said and I grinned at his words, he was right and he had a way to make me smile. 'It's the trial too, right?' Harry asked this time in a serious voice and I nodded my head truly, I didn't want to see that awful woman again, and I certainly didn't want to face her in a trial that was to be watched by so many people, on one hand, I wanted to fight against her, even get physical with that ugly frog but on the other hand, I just wanted to hide in a corner and wait for the days of my trip here to pass.

'I will be there, don't worry, right beside you,' Harry said softly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we had sat close to each other. I leaned on his shoulder and he kissed the crown of my head, I sighed as he opened the list of the witnesses, the parchment was so long, the trial would last many hours just for the witnesses to present the events they had witnessed.

My eyes scanned quickly the names before me alphabetically shorted, a few were familiar, a few others not, the witnesses that were either abroad or excused had a small dot as a mark by their names. I gasped when I saw the names on W.

_Weasley Arthur_

_Weasley Fleur Isabelle_

_Weasley George_

_Weasley Ginerva Molly* (abroad, specific certificate applied)_

_Weasley Molly _

_Weasley Percy Ignatius_

_Weasley Ronald Bilius _

_Weasley William Arthur_

I remained frozen, looking at the names before me, so most of them would be there the next day, Ginny wouldn't be, but Ron would. Oh my God. They were alive and able to attend a trial but my children had no idea about the Burrow and they knew only Bill, Fleur, George and Ginny.

A burden was off my chest as I realized that Ron, Arthur and Molly were alive, yet, another, greater was set on my chest as to why they were not known to my family. I looked up at Harry's eyes and saw them stuck on the names of W as well, his face was grim, his expression hard.

'So he didn't even try to make an excuse as not to be there tomorrow,' Harry commented and I felt a knot in my throat. I didn't expect to hear this tone from Harry for Ron, what had happened? I looked back at the parchment, I was going to find out, Ron had been a friend to us, I might had screamed my head off at him, just three days prior when I was breaking up with him but I was sure we could at least talk and I could find out what was going on here. Obviously Ron hadn't accepted Harry and me as an item… but how bad could it be? A moment later, I felt a kiss being planted on my head again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

'Don't worry, everything will be fine, I'll be there.' he repeated and for some reason, this was what I was afraid of the most… what had happened to us?

* * *

OOH yeah baby! SO many things in this chapie! Harry is back and you were right! Mione is pregnant yaaay she's expecting little Potter sprong No3 woot and Draco.. come on say it, i made you hold your breath there for a moment and then you felt a bit sorry for him... but just a bit... : P and Ron... is alive and ready to face them in the trial of Umbridge... and Lorelei is a cockblocker : P just like the little Potters : P

btw if you're wondering who the heck is William Arthur Weasley, it's Bill, i found it on Wiki, yes i search everything before every chapie so all can be valid in details (some of you are picky)

thank you so much for the reviews in the previous chapter and thank you so much for reading this one, your endless love and sweet words are the best presents after long days and every day stress, keep up being my motivation and you'll keep up having updates

Happy Holidays again (every time someone reviews my story, somehwere out there, Daniel takes off his shirt and pants : P)


	7. Minister Potter

_OOK EVERYONE WELCOME BACK TO HARMONY FIC! YAAY HAPPY NEW YEAR, MAY 2011 BE THE BEST YEAR SO FAR, FULL OF HEALTH, PEACE SEX AND ROCK AND ROLL lol_

I won't lie to you, i had a bit of a writer block matched with my awesome full of shopping holidays and my new/old obsession of Morgana Le Fay and King Arthur, it took me effort and time to make this but I made it :D yaaay as you have noticed the analogy is one chapter- one of Hermione's days in the future, this chapter shows her fourth day so her week is almost over... we're closeeee

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Minister Potter_

I woke up with a startle the next day, spooned by Harry whose warm, topless form was pressing against mine, since I jerked he woke up as well and soon a kiss was planted on my neck.

We remained in silence, and I valued the moment as I expected the nausea to hit by the moment. I closed my eyes and inhaled by my nose, this would be a full day, I had to deal with Umbridge's trial. I had researched everything about it, all her files, the previous evening – a perfect excuse of mine not to respond to Harry's wants for his wife as this was entirely something different I didn't even have the time to freak out about-, I was shocked to find out how many people she had doomed to a fate worse than the one of death, the dementor kiss.

People like me, Muggle-borns, people as magical as all the others. In the past, after the war ended we had learnt about her crimes, but a lot of things had been kept hidden to save the public image of the ministry that dared to accept back such a woman in those dark times, but when you're the minister, you learn everything, in magically sealed files that would be back in the department of Mysteries as soon as I didn't need them anymore.

Something had woken me, I wasn't sure if it was just the day that waited for me, the haunting faces of the victims in the folders of Umbridge's case or the fact that I would soon have to face Ron as well, while for me, four days ago I had screamed in his face that I wanted to be over with him, that I WAS over with him, now I would face him as the mother of three children of Harry's, his wife and Ron was obviously away from us.

I was still unsure on what to say, I just needed to know and both Luna and Ginny were away for now, I couldn't ask someone else. I knew Luna had sent me at this time for a reason, and I could see why, she wanted me to see what I would gain and what I would lose if I made certain choices.

'You need to relax,' I heard Harry's whisper in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts, I realized I had went almost rigid, I finally exhaled, more air than I thought my lungs had trapped in and I felt Harry's hand massaging my back, my waist, kissing my shoulder and then his hand moving on the front, caressing my belly and allowing his hand to linger there above my gown.

I turned around in his arms and now his hand was resting on my lower back as our bodies touched with each other, in the past twenty four hours of Harry being back, I was feeling comfortable with him, in his company, as my husband, but I knew that soon, I would have to get intimate with him and that made my stomach kick in anxiety and worry. I had no idea of the knowledge a wife has over her husband, and I had made love with Harry only in my dreams, which didn't make a lot of practice as in my timeline, we hadn't even kissed on the lips.

I knew I should trust him, I knew I wanted him, dear Morgana, I _desired_ him but my fears kept me back the previous day and would probably keep me away that afternoon too, I was so worried over so many things, having to worry about being with my husband was a burden I never expected to have.

The nausea finally hit me once again and I rushed to the bathroom, the sudden feel of loss from Harry's arms the only thing that monopolized me until I vomited.

A little shaky and silent, I got ready for the ministry while Harry took the children to my mother and returned. Together we left for the ministry through the floo network.

The moment we exited the floo, at least forty reporters and photographers stormed around us, started taking pictures and asking questions that I couldn't even understand as they were all thrown at me at once. Harry moved forward, making way for both us as he held my hand, some questions involved Ron's name and the time I and Harry haven't seen him but I only repeated "no comment" calmly even if inside, my heart was racing. This was it, I had to prove myself as the minister of Magic.

We moved down to the level we had to reach and Lorelei was waiting for us in her best clothes and the most strict face I had seen her using, she looked as if ready to kill.

'The journalists will have access to the level of the court, they will be waiting for comments and announces right after the end or the pause of the trial.

'There will be no pause, I am not giving her the chance to drag this over the week in the newspapers, the trial will last all day long if needed, but the decision will be made today.' I said through clenched teeth and Lorelei nodded as Harry snaked an arm around my waist. I sighed as we entered the office briefly, only for Lorelei to take more things I would need during the trial, the house elf gave me a potion while in the safety of the office.

'So you won't feel dizzy during the court, you're going to encounter a lot of pressure today, we have the testimony of at least thirty people and almost as many to give their own in person, it will be a long day.' Lorelei told me and I smiled faintly and opened the potion, gulped it down and screwed my eyes at the way too sweet taste of it.

'Thank you, Lorelei, you're a great friend,' Harry said to the elf and I nodded with a smile after the taste of the potion died on my tongue. We moved out of the office, to the elevators and from there, to the level of the court and department of Mysteries.

There were a lot of people in the corridor, at least half of the Wizengamot were still out of the court room, away from the group of witnesses that of course couldn't talk to the elder wizards until the trial was over, they all looked at the elevator door and bowed with respect, to my surprise, as I, Harry and Lorelei entered, murmuring "Minister Potter" and "Mr. Potter" as we moved forward, from the corner of my eye, I got a glimpse of ginger hair but I didn't dare glance at the direction, my heart kicking uncomfortably in instinct.

I felt Harry's hand on my elbow, I had probably slowed down my pace, we moved forward, with Lorelei glaring daggers at everyone like a boss and we reached the door, an auror opened it for us and spoke briefly but at ease to both Harry and I, we probably knew the guy.

'Good luck, everything will be alright, I love you,' Harry murmured to me as more people of the Wizengamot passed us to get to their seats and I nodded my head as he leaned and gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I smiled at him, sighed and moved inside, straightening my back and looking around both in anxiety and the superiority a minister should have and I had no idea I possessed…

I knew, one wrong step and that bloody witch could escape imprisonment, through her file, I had seen she had chosen McNair's cousin for her lawyer, Marcus McNair was one of the best lawyer on magical affairs and had rose after the war and during the Death Eater's trials, when he almost made it to prove innocent a lot of people under his tricks and that minister's lack of political force. But I also knew, if I played my cards properly, I could even condemn that woman in a worse fate than imprisonment for life, there were still exclusions on the penalty of the Dementor's Kiss and I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine, for the people that had the bad fortune to be captured and condemned with not a fair trial for something as ridiculous as if they were magical or not…

I took my seat in the Minister's spot and the Wizengamot was around me in their own seats, Lorelei was right next to me and Harry took his own seat right before the high spot of mine, he was obviously one of the members as well. I felt a wave of sudden calmness wash over me, he was there, he turned around to look at me, gave me a small smile and a tiny nod that I replied in the same fashion and then he turned around again and gazed around him. Close to him, there were two journalists with pens and notebooks in their hands, ready to write, they had permeation and that made me feel awkward, they would notice everything, they would write about everyone's reactions, my reactions upon certain moments, due to the fact of Ron being there.

After all the Wizengamot members had taken their seats and there was no way for them to interact with any of the witnesses, one by one, the people who were summoned to give their testimony got inside the room. I saw Malfoy getting in, by his arm, Astoria Greengrass was moving inside, so the ring around his finger meant the marriage to one of the Greengrass daughters, until he didn't choose a former Death Eater. I sighed in relief as he didn't even glance at me or Harry. My heart kicked uncomfortably however as I saw first Arthur and Molly, hand in hand entering the room and looking anywhere else than the minister's spot and at Harry's place, Fleur and Bill followed and they actually glanced and smiled at me and Harry, I wasn't even sure at how I replied their small gesture of acknowledge as my eyes were glued behind them. After George and Percy –George actually waved at us while Percy looked all worried and annoyed, his views on purebloods, half-bloods and muggle-borns were more or less known, Ron followed and I felt myself gasping.

It wasn't the fact of his changed style, in expensive clothes, his hair slacked on one side and his sober face, it was his eyes that made me gasp, cold, expressionless and pinned on anyone else but me and Harry. The man who was supposed to be our best friend now moved inside the court room with almost a frown on his face and cold gaze falling upon other people and not us, and I wasn't sure I wanted him looking at me and Harry that way. I knew Harry glanced at me for a moment but my eyes were still glued on Ron, both hoping and dreading for a glance of his towards me or Harry.

Everyone was finally seated around the place and I had to start my job. I raised and looked around. I waved at the Aurors guarding a door and they opened it with not a second thought.

Through it, Umbridge showed up and I stuck my eyes on her obvious change over the years. She had already changed physically from what I remembered, for the worst as her once mousy brown hair now were white, her face was full of wrinkles and she could have even got shorter by some bone illness possibly. Her eyes were the most different thing on her, they looked both dead and vicious, ruthless, as if all her evilness were gathered in those two orbs of brown since the rest of her form had failed her. Yet, she moved inside the room with a wave of superiority that made me clench my teeth, she looked around the room with a silent glare and her eyes finally rested first on Harry, for a moment, and then on me and remained there, our gazes locked and we glared daggers at each other.

Harry had seen my file, among his and other people's as her target, some crossed out, some not, now it was time for me to cross out her case and I would do it with all my powers. She moved to the center of the room and sat on the seat there, as if she had gotten to her throne while her lawyer snaked close, both of them looking at me with dark eyes.

'The minute-book may start. Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are here today, before the High Court and the Wizengamot of the British Ministry of Magic for the appeal you have lodged concerning your sentence of imprisonment for life in Azkaban prison. You do realize that your sentence can change both for better or worse?' I started with the formalities and she nodded.

'I do,' she only said to me and I kept up.

'You have been sentenced in 1999 for crimes against the community, improper ways of punishment and discipline that included torture, on underage wizards and witches during your work in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, the attempt of using the Cruciatus Curse on Mr. Harry Potter in 1995 and the condemnation to the Dementor Kiss on three hundred thirty nine muggle-born witches and wizards and fifty seven half-bloods during the period of May 1997 to April 1998.' I read out loud her crimes as if they were simple facts, she had doomed almost four hundred people into a worse fate than death, she was worse than a serial killer and she had the nerve to lodge an appeal. I took a deep breath before I could continue, apart the scribing of the pens and the sound of the typewriter for the minute-book, the room was in silence.

'You are here today, among the Wizengamot and myself, the minister as to change your sentence, you have fifteen minutes to present your side, then the testimonies of the absent witnesses will be read out loud, the present witnesses will testify for your case, each of them will have five minutes to testify and then will be asked questions by me and the lawyer you have chosen for more results to be given. At the end, the Wizengamot will pause the trial for the final decision to be taken, while the witnesses and you will be out of the courtroom. The trial may need more than one session to end.' I went on and she waited almost at the edge of her seat.

'You may start,' I finally gave her permeation and she stood up and looked around the courtroom, suddenly that old, sinister smile of hers was back on her face and I felt as terrified as I had felt when she had raised her wand towards Harry, ready to curse him with one of the Unforgivables.

'First of all, since I do not accept Muggle-borns as wizarding beings, I do not recognize Hermione Jane Granger Potter as the minister of Magic,' Umbridge started and that raised a commotion from all around the room, only few remained calmed, myself, Lorelei, Harry, Ron and Bill included, even Molly and Arthur were on their feet, screaming and accusingly pointing their fingers at Umbridge like the rest of the room.

I started hitting the small hummer against the base, requiring silence, I didn't expect anything less, she was judged by a muggle-born for her crimes against my kind, of course she would be like that. 'SILENCE!' I shouted and at least half of the people calmed down while the others at least reduced the volume of their voices until they too, calmed down. 'Go on,' I commanded her and she did so.

'Therefore, I do not accept the unfair judgment of a muggle-born against what I have done by the ministry's authority at a time of crisis for the Wizarding Kind as Mrs. Potter here can easily take my judgment personally.' Umbridge went on and this time I interfered before anyone could speak.

'The judging for the dooming of almost four hundred people on the dementor kiss will be fairly, like a pureblood or half-blood would do before a serial killer, I assure you that you will be judged fairly.' I retorted and many people cheered for me and nodded their heads in agreement.

'My actions were allowed and dare I say totally accepted and approved by the ministry itself,' Umbridge started but this time she was interrupted.

'A MINISTRY UNDER VOLDEMORT'S POWER!' Harry's scream made everyone gasp, obviously, even after all those years, the name of that madman still scared the community.

'Silence…' I said way more softly than the first time as I looked at Harry who was glaring daggers at Umbridge.

'As I was saying…' Umbridge went on sickening sweetly as she looked at Harry as if he was fifteen again, 'My actions have been approved by the ministry, when the community required different things, I was judged by a court in 1999, when the winners of the Second Magical War needed to prove how cruel they can be against the fallen ones, I consider myself a fallen one who tried to make a difference in the world, and even today, I fear for my life, lodging an appeal in a court led by a Muggleborn whose criminal record is not as clean as she would like to admit, with the intruding in Gringorts and Lestrange vault, her escape from the bank, her intruding in the Department of Mysteries of this very ministry and other crimes more or less serious.

'Crimes as if being of muggle parents? We're not here to judge Minister Potter, her so called "crimes" saved the community from eternal darkness!' someone screamed from the audience and to my greatest joy, I recognized Neville's voice.

Umbridge was trying to play the martyr, using the change in the policy of each ministry era in her advantage, she hoped either to be sentenced the same or with indulgence, I wasn't going to let her pull that, almost four hundred people were literally soulless because of her, Harry had been tortured thanks to her eagerness to taught him a lesson, if I had fallen in her hands, a dementor would have sucked the life out of me.

The rest of the process took hours, some of the last witnesses were the Weasleys, I waited patiently for all of them to give their testimony, asked them only few things each. Ron's time arrived and I sat straight on my chair as he took his seat and started talking about what he knew of Umbridge's crimes, he talked about the time she was ready to curse Harry, and our escape from the ministry later on.

'Mr. Weasley, do you believe that Madame Umbridge would try to harm you if she could capture you?' I only asked as I looked down at him from my spot, in all his time on that seat, he hadn't moved his eyes from Umbridge, not a single glance elsewhere.

'I am positive, if she could, she would have hurt me and my family,' Ron answered and I nodded my head with a small sigh, again he didn't even look at me or Harry.

'Thank you, you may return to your seat,' I said formally and he did as told without a word.

Soon the witnesses were done giving their testimonies, most of them had confirmed the cruelty of this woman's actions, even if her lawyer's tricky questions had tried to confuse them. I sighed as I gave her the right to have her final words before the Wizengamot could take a decision, I knew, some of the people in Wizengamot were actually pro her, there would always be people with narrow minded believes and hopes for "magic is might"…

'Once, I was in a position of power, and I was _asked_ by the minister to act as it was needed, I did what I believed was right at the time, the Wizarding world has been falling for the past years, pureblood families have been forced to close around each other as to salvage the blood status that once was imperial, they are accused of their believes when they only protect the kind.

'I did what I believed was right, for at least some of the fruits of fallen unions and errors of witchcraft made our community flounder. So I ask you not to judge me as a person who doomed others, but as a person who tried to save a kind of people so rare that is about to be depleted by the modern unions of purebloods with people of smaller importance.' Umbridge said and I felt my heart kicking as at the end of her words she glanced at Harry and then me. Harry's paternal side was pureblood, Lily, like me was muggle-born and Umbridge's glare seemed as a personal judging for who James and later on Harry had chosen to have for wives. I saw my husband clenching his jaw and glaring at her but I had to take the lead, even if I wished I could just wrap my hand around his and whisper it was alright.

'Is that all?' I asked formally and she nodded, not sparing me a word when I had to talk to her openly. 'Very well, I will ask for the vote, if the result is on your behalf, the jury will decide on your new sentence, the same stands if the result is opposed to you.'

'Those in favor of conviction,' I stated while I raised my hand, followed by most of the members of the Wizengamot. I wanted almost to smile as I saw her counting them internally, her lawyer had indeed tried his best, it obviously didn't work.

'Those in favor of reconsidering the present sentence and possible clearing of accuse of all charges.' I stated in the same tone as I lowered my hand and only few were raised, not even a tenth of the whole.

'In favor of conviction, Dolores Jane Umbridge, your final sentence will be decided upon shortly. The witnesses and the accused may evacuate the room temporarily.' I added with a strong voice and she looked around with both feared and annoyed eyes. She protested, but the Aurors took her away anyway.

'By dooming more and more purebloods you're dooming the future of the community!' she screamed again and again before the door behind her was closed. I sighed and waited for the witnesses as well to be out. When only the Wizengamot members were in, I spoke.

'We have only two more choices for Madame Umbridge's sentence. The sentence to death, and the penalty of the Dementor Kiss…' I started. 'Those in favor of the sentence to death…' I required to know and only few raised their hands. 'Those in favor of the Dementor Kiss penalty,' I asked and most of the members raised their hands, Harry and myself included. 'Very well,' I said finally and waved for the witnesses first to re-enter the room. They did so and then I waved for Umbridge to be brought once more.

She walked back in the court, this time slightly more composed and remained standing before me, I raised too and spoke the words I knew would rejoice the greater part of the Wizarding community.

'Dolores Jane Umbridge, you have lodged an appeal in the Highest Court and you have been judged by the Wizengamot of the British Ministry of Magic for the crimes you have committed in the past, you have been found guilty once again and the Wizengamot decided upon your sentence to be changed from imprisonment to Azkaban for life to the Dementor Kiss. The decision if final and to be materialized in seven days' time, until then you are to remain prisoner in Azkaban.' I announced with a steady voice and gave the signal of the end of the trial with a wave while everyone around the room started cheering. Umbridge was screaming things at me as I turned and looked at Harry's smiling face but none could hear her as everyone was cheering for the decision that had been made.

I checked my wrist watch and realized that it had been more than nine hours the trial had lasted, only then I felt my entire body complaining after so long seated on the chair and my stomach growled and hurt for the lack of food it was suffering.

Harry took my hand and we moved close to the exit, many congratulated us as Umbridge was led through the door she had entered before, we thanked everyone and Harry turned and kissed my cheek.

'Great job,' he whispered proudly and I smiled and thanked him. With the corner of my eye, I saw Ron finally looking at us, this was my chance on learning what was on.

'I'll go for the announcements and comments, you should return to the office and let the files there.' Harry told me as he hadn't noticed, I was grateful, I didn't have to make up an excuse for him to go first. I nodded and kissed his lips once again. He left and I made sure Lorelei took the files to my office. I approached Ron as the courtroom was finally getting empty.

'Ron… can we speak?' I asked hesitantly and he turned and looked at me, he was ready to move outside but I caught him. There were reporters close by but I didn't care.

'Ah… _Minister Potter_,' he acknowledged my presence with a hard voice, as if my position and name were an insult, I gulped down and tried to remain calm. I needed answers and I was in dangerous waters obviously. 'What can I do for you and your _husband_?' he asked in the same tone and I sighed and tried almost in instinct by now, to make him see some sense.

'Ron… please,' I tried but he seemed to get only angrier.

'Please what, Hermione?' he asked me in an rasped whisper as he approached me, he was unshaved and the extra ginger hairs on his face made him look more rogue, more angry. 'What can you possibly want from me now? He took it all, the war, the victory, the glory, the girl, the bunch of friends we had true to us, the family he SO wanted… now what? He wants me back too?' Ron asked furiously and I looked at him in shock, was this all about who took the lion's share, if there was any, after the war?

'And you did well, dare I say… you broke up with the loser bloke that followed Harry Potter and you got with him, it really worked for you, the youngest minister of magic, one of the greatest, well done, you have your own statues around the Wizarding Britain, next to the golden statue of the Mighty Savor!' Ron added and I could see it, clearly, screaming in my face, jealousy, all the insecurities, all the complexes he had now spread before me, it was to accept this was Ron, never changed. Once he had believed that Dumbledore gave him the deluminator as to return, obviously a wasted gift as he would always be away.

'Nothing has changed,' I murmured mostly to myself but that made him even angrier and he closed the gap between us and gripped by elbow in his strong hand, I gasped at the bruising grip.

'You took what you wanted, you're the savors of the world, while I rotted behind, like always, and you didn't care, not when he got in the auror academy and I failed by mare points, not when you decided to be together and I was the last to learn about it. Yet, you took it all, the awe and the sympathy from the community, the love of the people, the family you so desperately wanted in the line between the muggle and the Wizarding world, a line you both knew I could never adjust in. Now leave me be!' his voice was exactly the same he had used back in that tent, when he had showed his true colours, when I had drawn the line, literally with the Protego that had separated him from me and Harry.

I was sure some flashes hit us both but I didn't pay attention as I looked deep into his eyes, I couldn't see the friend I once had, the boyfriend I had tried to have, persuaded that I was in love with. I only saw the person who had abandoned his friend at age of fourteen because of his low self-esteem, the boy I tried to help get a Quidditch position in the Gryffindor team, I had believed in Ron, he never believed in himself or me, and that led us to the banes we had suffered. I had tried to believe it wasn't just the attention he gave me. I had tried to make myself believe that I had been in love with him back then, but I couldn't fool myself.

As I stared into his eyes, I saw the man who abandoned me, his supposed loved one and Harry, his best friend, his brother, the man who decided to put himself and his issues above the people he was supposed to be closer to than anyone else. I stared in the same eyes that had looked with so much hatred back then at me and Harry, the same eyes that had glared at me, four days ago, when he was screaming that I had no right to move away when I belonged in England, by his side and I realized, that people do not change, no matter how much you want them to.

'You're hurting me, let my hand now,' I whispered with a furious voice.

He jerked my hand away, like he had done in the tent when I had tried to take off the Horcrux from his neck, the object that had defied his true colors. I remained frozen as he slipped out of the courtroom and I took a huge breath to will myself not to cry as I wanted to, it was hard to accept it: Ron hadn't changed and my choices had only made him worse.

I moved out of the courtroom and a huge audience of people was waiting, I soon felt Harry's hand slipping into mine and I forced myself to make some statements and comments. He rescued me from the corridor full of people, again they congratulated me, Bill, Fleur and George waved goodbye, promising to drop by soon, not caring about Ron, Molly and Arthur who were already moving away without a second glance. I was soon led by Harry upstairs, taking using the floo and returning home.

I felt numb, moving to the kitchen and preparing a quick dinner as Harry brought the children. Both Harry and I were consumed with the children as they hadn't seen us all day. Both Lily and James were the most joyous children a mother could ask for, so carefree with their parents, while they stood for one of the things Ron hated us about.

We sat around the table, James on Harry's lap while Lily, as a big girl, took her own seat before us. We started our food and I was mostly silent, thinking again and again all the things that had happened from the moment the day started and what Ron had told me.

'Daddy, can I ask you something?' Lily asked and Harry and I looked at her expectantly. 'Nana was saying that our house is beautiful but away from London, why we live here?' she asked and I smiled faintly as Harry grinned broadly.

'Well, sweetheart, your nana and grandpa had brought mommy in the forest for a camping trip, when she was a little girl, and ever since, she loved the place, so in the past, years before we got together, your mom had kind of proposed to me… to stay in the forest and grow old… years later, I accepted.' Harry said with a teasing grin as he glanced at me, I chuckled and shook my head, Lily looked at me in awe.

'You proposed to daddy? That's so girl power, mommy,' Lily said and I laughed this time, for the first time in the entire day. I nodded my head but Harry spoke again.

'Well she proposed _first_, she knew later on, that I wanted to marry her but she wouldn't just let it go, so I had to actually propose as well… your mom always pushed me to say things out loud. So I proposed too… like three years after her first proposal…' Harry said and the light in his eyes never faded. Lily cheered for me and raised her hand so we could hi-5, I did so with her little hand colliding with mine above the table and we all laughed. My heart felt warmer as I laughed over something silly with my family, the price I and Harry had to pay was great, he was supposed to be our best friend, yet, what we gained was even greater.

We put the kids to bed and retired as well, Harry wrapped his arms around me and kissed my ear, I went rigid but tried to relax as he spoke close to my ear while we stood in our bedroom.

'Care to have a shower with me?' he asked and I gasped as his hand moved up from around my belly and touched my breast without hesitation, I felt my breathing quickening and my heart racing, this was a full day, having to get intimate with Harry was too much for my already exhausted body and mind.

'Uhm… actually, I am very tired, sweetie, why don't you go and I'll check on the kids and if I am fast enough, join you,' I said as calmed as I could master and he nodded and kissed my neck once again, the moment he shut the door behind him I rushed to the wardrobe, changed into my gown and even if I would love a shower to take the tiredness away I couldn't do that. The trial, half of the Weasleys and Ron above all not talking to us had filled my mind, having to deal with a horny naked Harry had to wait.

I rushed back to the kids, made sure they sleep and then returned in the bedroom, I laid on my side of the bed and closed my eyes quickly. Soon the shower was stopped and I relaxed myself to pretend to be asleep, he knew me so well, he could easily understand. I heard him moving out of the bathroom while I had my back at him. He moved silently to the wardrobe, changed as well and moved to the bed. I heard him pausing for a moment, then a sigh and then he gave me a kiss on the neck and one more on my hair as he laid behind me and draped his arm around my waist above the covers.

I sighed, as if in my sleep, but actually in relief as once again, I had avoided having sex with the man I wanted more than anything else...

* * *

OOK I hope you liked the all authority Hermione, I wanted to show that she could prove herself as the minister even if that bloody fucking woman defied her, what u think guys? and Ron and the others! he spoke to Hermione... not to harry, at all, what u think guys? we haven't seen what Harry has to say in this... but we will i promise, and we had a small glimpse of harry-daddy :D hermione proposed first lol that's the truth

thank you very much for reading, please review and help me keep away the writer block :D

CP09


	8. Ups and Downs

OOOK everyone here is the new chapter, THANK YOU SOO MUCH for your support in the previous chapter, I am so happy you like my work that much, honestly the love you show me is amazing. I made the chapie with a fever, the flu, headache, feminine issues... (yep!) two burning eyes and a runny nose, so i can only hope i made a good job.

Now You can follow me in Tumblr. too, you can find the link to my profile

Enjoy...

* * *

_Chapter Eight – Ups and Downs_

The moment I opened my eyes I felt the nausea rising so I didn't waste time. I rushed to the bathroom, not having the time to glance at the other side of the bed. I remained in the bathroom as long as I needed and then brushed my teeth and remained inside the small room for a little longer to fully wake up. As my eyes gazed at my figure in the mirror, I gasped when I saw the light blue color around my elbow, where Ron had gripped my arm. I sighed and wished I had my wand, with another wish for Harry to still be asleep, I moved out of the bathroom and gasped in surprise when I saw Harry sat up on the bed, looking straight in my eyes with the _Daily Prophet _on his lap.

'Good morning, I said warmly, but even without the years as his wife, I could understand, from experience as his best friend that something was wrong.

'Care to explain me this?' he asked me, his voice was calm, scarily calm and even, worry started boiling inside my stomach as I approached our bed and glanced at the front page of the _Prophet_. My eyes came in contact with a picture of Ron and I from yesterday, he was inches apart from me and his hand was gripping my arm, the title above was huge.

_**MINISTER POTTER'S OLD FRIEND REUNION? AFTER ALL THE DRAMA?**_

My eyes remained on the photo that looked as if Ron and I were having a conversation of whispers, like we did indeed, only the picture had failed to capture the furry we both had on our faces as it was taken from at least three feet away, still inside the courtroom. Before I could say something Harry took the newspaper with a harsh movement, opened it and started reading with that same even voice.

'_After the successful for the ministry trial against Dolores Umbridge, Minister Hermione Potter had a small chit chat with her old pal Ronald Weasley, maybe in a try to build bridges for the past they had? Maybe to stop the hatred between Head Auror Potter and the youngest son of the Weasley family? Or maybe a try of repairing their long lost friendship, a friendship damaged ever since the Wizarding War II?' _Harry read and then looked back at my eyes. I felt like I was red-handed, I had no idea what had happened between the three of us, the only thing I knew about was of Ron's reasons, reasons based on insecurities and jealousy, but what had exactly happened between us to have Harry furious with me only for talking to Ron?

'I… I just wanted—' I tried to say but I was interrupted as Harry stood up from the bed and came face to face with me, slightly towering me, with a wave of his hand the room was sealed with a silencing and a locking charm and I felt like gulping as his angry and pained eyes looked deep into mine.

'What, Hermione? Know how he is? Ginny informs us of how he is, Luna too, what could you possibly want from him? Before all these people? What did he say to you? How lonely and sad and second-best he is? Did he rant _again_ about how I stole you from his sweet arms? Did he lie about how we betrayed him? And you listened to him? Tried to defend yourself again? Aren't you tired of all this? Aren't you tired of having to apologize for the choices we made for our happiness? For once, we chose what would make us happy and he couldn't accept that, even if he wasn't happy with the things as they were before what we did. ' Harry said and I didn't know what to say, my brain tried to proceed the things he was saying while my heart felt as if torn before his eyes' emotions, it hurt me to see him like that.

'I… just wanted to- to know how-' I tried again but I didn't what to say, really why had I talked to him? Ron had been a stranger to my children, so his parents were, so hadn't I realized what would have happened? I knew Ron, or at least the young man I had screamed at, five days ago, now, that man was a stranger to my family, so hadn't I realized how things had turned out? Or I had just denied the whole thing in hope of things be a huge misunderstanding.

'You have been strange for the past days, you don't want me to touch you, you almost flinch at my touch, you're tensed, quiet, as if you don't belong here, I know you Hermione, more than I know myself. And now you talk to Ron… what is going on?' Harry asked and this time my eyes widened as I looked deep into his emerald orbs. I had thought Harry hadn't realized the change in me, but of course, he knew his wife, he remembered his best friend, he would have noticed the change in me, I was never awkward towards him, and now I had probably been more than awkward and the excuse of the pregnancy hormones was useless, I was obviously always fine, even while pregnant. I was ready to lie, to patch up things somehow, but what would be the use? He would know and that would make things worse, however, before I could say a word about my behavior my lips produced the truth on their own.

'You're scared,' I said in a small, soft voice and that was what needed to coax a reaction as Harry snapped. He threw the paper on the floor with force and looked at me as he took my arm in his hand and brought it between us for both of us to see the bruises I didn't have the time to cover magically, as I had hoped to do.

'Of course I am scared, Hermione ! You're my wife, I love you more than anything else, you are in my life ever since I was a child, _you are_ my life and I am returning from a regular trip to find you different, _changed_, and I don't know if it's something I did or something that happened because you're brushing off everything! Your mother asked me about it! Lily asked me about it when you haven't taken her to her ballet lessons in two days straight! James also wondered why you haven't kept up with the alphabet book you had started with him, even the children notice!

'I don't know what to say to all of them! I was away, they're worried and I am worried and now I am seeing this picture with Ron, of all people, and you are just babbling. He made his choices, he made his parents choose between us and him, he tried to do the same with his siblings, he is not even accepting to be with Luna because she's our friend, he had humiliated us in the press, he has gotten so low and you still give him a chance to harm us, to get through and between us!' Harry said in a breath, his hand still holding my elbow but not where the bruise was. I had remained silent, stricken by the pain Harry's eyes contained, the truth was finally revealed to me. I had no idea what to say so I tried to think of the best thing to do to show him that I loved him, in all times, his or mine, I loved him.

I took away my arm and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck, my lips touched his in a kiss I wanted to give him ever since he had returned, usually I used my brain, but when things were on the line of destruction, my heart took over, and usually worked wonders.

After a moment of hesitation and numbness he responded and wrapped his own arms around my waist, his hands touching my back, firing reactions inside me as I took my lips away and whispered against his lips.

'I love you and only, always, it's just… a hard period for me, a difficult week, I will soon be back to normal,' I whispered the truth I could give, suddenly the fear or returning to a reality where I am not allowed to kiss and hug him like that, in a reality away from my children made my heart drop, but if I wouldn't screw up now, my future self would keep up with her beloved husband as she should.

'I love you too, Hermione, I just want to know what's wrong, I want to help,' He whispered against my own lips and I nodded my head and kissed him again.

'You do help, by being here, by not judging me, like you never did, you always supported me, I only ask you to do so again,' I whispered and this time he kissed me on the lips first and led us on our bed, I was flat on my back and he was above me. I knew it was time for me to spare him the pain and the worry, of course he would have noticed things, his wife was behaving oddly and then speaking to their least favorite person and ex best friend, he was afraid he was losing me too, and this time I knew, I was more important than anyone for him.

He started kissing my neck and I moaned, I would make sure to show him everything is under control in a way only a woman can show her husband, her love. I moved my hands inside his hair and massaged his head, coaxing a low moan. I had no idea what to do to satisfy him, I didn't know what he liked but I would use my instinct, I knew him in every other aspect, I would achieve this one as well, I was a fast learner.

He was topless, wearing only trousers and his underwear, my job was easy, after moving one hand down his back, my nails grazing lightly on his heated, toned body, I moved to the waistband of his trousers. Harry moved slightly away from my neck and supported himself on his knees as to help me get the thing easier off. He did and I gasped lightly when his trousers and pants were away.

I stared for a moment longer at his erection, thick and long, for a moment the reality of making love with Harry shook me to the bone but I tried not to chicken away, this is what I had been dreaming about for a very long time, it was him I was imagining even when I was with Ron, it was him all the way from the beginning. I wasn't sure what would happen to my actual time, would my choices lead to this? Would I make something stupid and all this beautiful life with its ups and downs would be lost? Was this my only chance to make love to Harry as his wife? I gulped at the possibilities and decided to shut my logical part in the back of my head. This was happening now and I should focus and give myself in.

Harry probably didn't notice my gasp and stare, he started moving my gown up my thighs and I helped him by rising my body for him and taking it from my breasts, up and over my head with my own hands. I gasped this time way louder as his lips were finding my nipple and tugged at the sensitive flesh, I moaned loudly at the sensation, he obviously knew exactly where to touch his wife to make her insane.

I laid back on the mattress and Harry moved above me. I placed one hand back on his scalp, massaging and encouraging, my spine bowing on its own as I moaned again and again, my other hand moved on his shoulder and grazed the skin there with my lips. He released one nipple and moved to the other, while his right hand touched my other breast, his left hand moved down my body and I felt my heart kicking in its ribcage as his fingers touched my brown curls and then moved between my thighs, I gasped and moaned his name as he pleasured me with skill.

'Harry, kiss me,' I whispered and he released my other breast and moved up, I framed his face with my hands as he supported his body on one arm while the other still took care of my aching center. The kiss was hard, raw, passionate but I broke it in a gasp of pleasure when he found a tender spot and caressed it mercilessly.

'Harry… please,' I whispered and he only smiled and nodded his head, his hand soon left my center and a moment later, I felt his member nudging against my entrance. I looked deep into his eyes, just like he did and a moment later, he was pushing deep inside me and I was gasping his name softly close to his lips. He captured my lips once again and my moan was swallowed in the kiss as he withdrew and thrust back inside me, stretching and filling me, completing me like no other.

We clicked like two perfect puzzle pieces, he pushed my legs further apart and close to my chest, keeping them there with his own arms as his hands moved flat on the mattress to keep him steady and away from pregnant belly, while one of my arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him as close as the angle allowed and the other moved down his back and cupped his buttocks, encouraging to keep the pace. He kept moving above me and I met him thrust for thrust as our pubic bones collided with every thrust, sending hot waves of pleasure through our bodies.

He was soon moving his arms again while I kept my arms and legs as they were, we were closer again and he kissed my lips, my cheeks until he reached my ear and breathed my name in a whisper of pleasure, causing my inner walls to clutch around him as I shivered, this time I made him hiss and groan and I repeated my actions, torturing him, until he gave me a light slap on my thigh that made me gasp in surprise. I would have giggled but he was soon moving us in another position and the friction made me moan instead.

Now he was flat on his back and I was on top, and this time, I didn't feel the worry I would have felt on how to pleasure him. I used my instinct that commanded me to lean above, support myself with my hand on the headboard and start moving above Harry while he supported me by my hips with one arm and the other ran up and down my front and back, worshiping me like none else had ever done. I looked down at his face, my long hair framing his view and having us both looking only at each other and the look he gave me stole my breath away.

He adored me, like I always did and maybe more, I was his wife, the woman he loved, the mother of his children, the love of his life, it was me and I could see it. There was no awkwardness and no fear, no worry and insecurities, no jealousy and pain, only pure love, respect and care, adoration, harmony. This lifetime, this future, this possibility was worthy all the things and people lost, it was worthy that and even more, being in his arms, being loved by him, having his children, having him for me, loving him as he deserves and being loved by the person who knew, supported and respected me more than anyone else.

Harry was all worth it.

I felt my body catching up with my emotions, tears of ecstasy, realization and love and need for release gathered in my eyes and I finally threw my head back and screamed out his name, all the while riding out my orgasm, just like I did with Harry's as we climaxed at the same moment.

I was left spent and limp, slowly allowing my hand to unwrap from the headboard and move as Harry helped me lay close to him, I did so, with my head on his shoulder, my arm draped around his chest while my leg trapped one of his own. We fitted perfectly together as my fingers found the scar of the locket's above his heart, reminding me of my own from Dolohov. We remained in silence, a comfortable silence as we laid against each other with the sweat drying on our skin and the smell of lovemaking lingering in the air.

'I don't want you to tell me what is going on, if you're not ready to do so, I just want you to know that I'm here,' Harry finally said and the tears that hadn't escaped before, escaped now, of course he would understand, he sometimes kept things for himself and then opened up, usually only to me, this obviously was still happening so he didn't push me.

For a moment, I thought of talking to him, explaining to him what Luna did, would he understand? Had he any idea in my time that Luna would do something like that? I had no idea she would do such thing, he couldn't know. Could he think that I am lying, no if he knew me as he obviously did, he would believe me but what would be the result? Would he be afraid of how he should act around me and would he miss his normal Hermione? Would he keep telling me truths and facts of our past as a couple?

Luna had sent me to the future for certain reasons, for me to see things, maybe, if I talked to Harry, causing such change in his future self, would change my actual time, how things are there. I was so confused and my full of post-sex and pregnancy hormones filled brain was unable to short things out, with a small sigh, I realized I had just had the best sex or lovemaking or whatever people call it, ever.

'It's just a phase, it will soon pass, and I will tell you, when I am ready,' I wanted to add "I promise", but I had no idea what my future self would do when my time here was over, I could only hope Luna had taken care of such details. Harry kissed the crown of my sweaty head and I felt his arm that I had pillowed, now caressing my shoulder while his other hand got intertwined with mine above his heart.

'You want to tell me what he said to you?' he asked softly, almost absent-mindedly, but I didn't need to be his wife to hear the undertone of tension in the small question.

'He mocked our positions, asked me what more could I want from life, accused me of the things achieved and left.' I said simply, honestly, bitterly. I raised slightly and looked at Harry who up until then was staring at the ceiling.

'I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just saw him after the trial and thought it wouldn't hurt to talk to him, I thought he would be mature enough to talk to me. I'm sorry,' I whispered and Harry looked deep into my eyes. Probably, I had made attempts in the past, probably I was still the one less hot-tempered to remain between the two men. After a moment of Harry looking into my eyes without saying anything he raised his head slightly and the hand that was caressing my arm moved my head gently closer for a kiss that I gave with all my heart.

It was small, tender, forgiving and beautiful, the kind of kisses every woman wants to have from her husband. We broke the kiss and nuzzled our noses playfully before he could bite on my lip and have an equal reply from me, he was soon grinning and pinching me lightly on my side, making me squeal and giggle as he knew my ticklish spot. I responded with a light pinch on his chest, even with my hand linked to his, I was skillful and soon he was moving me on top of him again, both of us laughing and kissing. I bowed above him and as I looked at his smiling eyes, his face, his so familiar face, I realized that seeing him happy made me happy, his smile was mine, his happiness was mine, I deserved him and he deserved me. I said it again, this time with no force of proving something or out of guilt because of the pain caused.

'I love you, Harry, with all my heart.' I said in a soft voice and this time he framed my face with his arms and I leaned closer to his lips, our kiss tender and sweet yet deep and meaningful. I wasn't sure what had happened between us and the rest, there were still gaps in the past that I had, but all I knew right now was that I felt complete, even without Ron and half the Weasleys, I felt complete and great, and I was going to fight for this, I was going to make the right choices to achieve that from the moment I was back in my time.

The kiss broke and I settled on Harry's body again my ear against his heart while my arms rested on his chest and shoulder, his own hands summoned the light duvet we used and he started caressing my back and sides from beneath it as I nestled and listened to his heartbeat.

'Promise to always be here,' Harry whispered after a moment, I kissed his bare chest, could I make such promise? I was sure my future self could.

'Promise never to leave,' I said with my turn and meant it, I hadn't thought of the moment I would be back until before our lovemaking. I had gotten used to have Harry as my husband and sooner or later, I would be thrown back in my time, where I am insecure and scared to reveal how I feel about him, even ready to go to Canada, not knowing how he feels, but maybe, this was all about it, for me to see that since Harry is my husband now, he must have some feelings in the time I came from. His answer came with a kiss and snapped me out of my thoughts.

'What if we took the day off? I think the Wizarding Community can make it for a day without Minister Potter the Revolutionary and her famous husband, Head Auror Potter, ranked number one hottest wizard according the Witch Weekly for more than a hundred forty five weeks, and savor from Tom Riddle, according some dusty books of history.' Harry said and I chuckled and laughed, he made fun of our titles in a beautiful way, so different from how Ron had spoken of who Harry and I were.

'A day off sounds great,' I said and Harry's eyes widened.

'Really? Usually you don't accept even to be late.' Harry said and I smiled, trying not to get panicked as I had showed I was somehow different again.

'We all deserve a break, right?' I said and Harry sobered up and nodded, I wanted him to believe it was just a tough period for me, which it was of course, it's not every day your lunatic friend throws you ten years forward in your lifetime, but I didn't want him to get scared or worried, at least not more than he already was.

Soon the children were up and jumping in joy for us taking the day off. They obviously wanted that too as mummy and daddy worked very much. We had breakfast together and Harry asked what the children would want to do. They both screamed "play in the backyard" and we of course agreed as this was a perfect opportunity to relax.

We moved outside, with balls and toys that we usually stored in the cupboard as I realized when Harry opened the small door, took the stuffs and smiled at me. We had a table with chairs around and the backyard was nicely made with grass for the children to play, a small playhouse and a pair of swings for them. I relaxed on a chair and Harry with Lily got in kitchen to bring drinks while James started right away with his football, hitting the fence mercilessly, thank Morgana we had all the roses and the rest of the flowers on the front garden. I smiled as Lily danced around her father while Harry brought the tray with the lemonade and pumpkin juice.

He served us the drinks and the kids started playing while we settled on the chairs, close to each other, we watched them for a while, occasionally Harry kicked the ball that was sent close and after a point he stood up and joined the game. When he realized he was a lost case against our children, he took the ball with his hands and moved it above them while he ran around the place with the children chasing him and demanding of him to stop cheating. I laughed and called out for Harry to show some mercy, he winked at me and then faked a stumble and a fall, the children screamed in victory and advanced on him, tickling and taking back the ball.

After a while he returned to the table and kissed my lips, all sweaty and out of breath, he sat down next to me, took a sip from the pumpkin juice and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

'They're so hectic,' he commented and I chuckled and nodded.

'No wonder from whom they have taken,' I replied and he grinned and kissed my lips.

'I would like to go and visit my parents,' Harry said after a moment, completely serious but not sad, I looked at him for a moment more and then nodded my head and this time I kissed his lips.

'You want us to go after lunch?' I asked softly and he half-smiled and nodded.

'I guess the children could see my parents too every once and a while,' he commented softly and I nodded and hugged him.

'Of course they could and they should, they have your parents' names after all, they need to know who their grandparents were, and how much I owe them for saving you,' I whispered and Harry kissed my lips tenderly.

Lunch indeed, passed by quickly and when we told the children we wanted to go to Godric's Hollow for a visit, they both agreed, Lily obviously knew more as when we started gathering the plates of the meal, she hugged Harry tightly, without saying a word and kissed his cheek lovingly, I smiled, she reminded of me and a reaction I had myself every time the Potters, my in-laws by now, were concerned.

We got ready and soon Harry and I were moving outside, in the backyard and from there, apparated with the children.

The next moment we were in the familiar little street of Godric's Hollow, out of the chapel that now was silent, no chorus was sounded from within, like it had when we visited the place for the first time, all those years back. I had visited the Potters a few times in my time as well, with Harry, he never needed to say a word, I could just see his eyes, even if sometimes in the full of people Burrow for some celebration, and he would just take my hand and apparate us here.

I wrapped my arm around his own and our kids moved by our sides, the area had nothing to do with the snowy night we first came here, now it was all green and sunny, yet I could see Harry's mood falling, I could understand him, I always did.

I unwrapped my arm from his as he pushed the gate open for us to get in and I helped the kids move forward, I moved too and Harry this time sneaked an arm around my waist, holding me close like I did the same with his shoulder. We moved in the familiar path to his parents, not pausing before other tombs and we were soon standing before the gravestones.

I glanced at him for a moment before I could make a step closer to the stones of his parents, the people I owed so much, like the rest of the community of course, but I felt so grateful, Lily and James gave me my first true friend, the one who accepted me like the outsider he was himself, he always defended me before others, tried to support me no matter how strange my believes were, always was there for me when I needed him, they had given me Harry, the person I revolved around ever since I was a child, my husband, the father of my children as this time-travel proved to me.

I performed the spell twice and soon two wraths were created in midair, low enough for James and Lily to take them and set them before the stone for their grandparents, it wasn't Christmas but I knew Harry loved the Christmas roses in them at any time of the year so I didn't fail him.

I moved back close to Harry and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug that I returned fully. I couldn't stop the tears as my hormones and soft spots of his past and parents always hit home inside me. I wished I could protect him somehow, bring his parents back, do _something, anything_ but I knew I couldn't, so I only stood by his side, no matter our relationship, I was there.

'I'm glad you're here,' he whispered in my ear and I tightened my arms around him.

'I'm glad I'm yours,' I whispered and I meant it, I was glad I belonged to him.

We broke the hug as Lily and James moved close and Harry bowed for James to move in his arms and Lily to hug him too. He gave me James in my arms and he scooped Lily in his own hug and all together we started for the gate of the graveyard, like the family we should be, the family we couldn't imagine we would have that snowy, Christmas Eve night, during the war.

* * *

YYYAAY the chapter you have been waiting for! they made love yaay for a moment i had though to have a little Potter as the cockblocker again but then i decided to behave lol what u think guys? of course harry would have notice something but as we know, he would first give her time, well her time was up and look where it led ;) and we learnt more about ron... he made his family choose... pfff

i hope you liked the chapter, we had the two in fluff and family moments and of course my fav touch in ever fic of mine, the graveyard scene, this time only it was clearly from Hermione's point of view and i enjoyed making it

thanks for reading, please review and let me know if i did a good job, the darn writer's block is still pulling towards Camelot!


	9. A Helping Hand

_OOK everyone! here is the new chapieee yaaay, we're nearing the end of the story so i can only thank you for your support, this is one of my fav fics thanks to your support and love, i am glad you like it, thank you so much for the reviews and the love_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

_Chapter 9 – A Helping Hand_

'Is mummy alright now daddy?' Lily was asking in a whisper somewhere behind me.

'She's just fine, sweetie, why you're asking?' Harry was asking in another whisper.

'I just want to make sure, since she has the baby inside her tummy,' Lily answered and I heard a kiss being planted on her skin.

'Don't worry, daddy's here to make sure mummy and the little one are alright,' Harry reassured our daughter and I smiled, having my back to them.

'Daddy, I want a little brother,' James said, Lily snored and my smile widened.

'I want and it will be a sister,' Lily retorted and a small sound like clap was sounded.

'Hey!' Lily was heard in something higher than a whisper.

'Stop, guys, as long as your sibling is healthy, and mummy is fine, we'll welcome it with love, after all, if it's a girl, we can have one more, a boy and if we have a boy, we can again have another to be a girl…' Harry said and my children giggled, so we had plans for a big family, classic, Harry always wanted a family and I was an only child myself, many little children sounded great to my ears too. I finally turned around and looked at my family who looked back at me with smiles on their faces.

'Good morning,' I said with a smile as James moved from Harry's arms and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around my little boy and caressed his messy hair with my hand before I could plant a kiss on his forehead.

'Good morning,' Harry whispered and leaned from his seating position to give me a kiss with James' head beneath my cheek, I returned it for a moment more before Lily could move from Harry's other side and kiss me on the cheek.

When I was falling asleep the previous night, in Harry's arms, wearing his t-shirt while he wore his pants we were on our own, after our fourth time making love that day, now the bed was overcrowded with our children in our arms. I love the peace my little children caused inside me.

'No nausea?' Harry asked and I looked at him surprised, usually, by now, I would be flying in the bathroom to empty my stomach but it hadn't started yet.

'No…' I said relieved, Harry smiled.

'Bye bye first trimester.' He said with a smile before he could give me another kiss. 'Ginny owled, her owl woke me, she'll drop by for lunch, she's back in England.' Harry said and the previous peaceful feeling inside me dropped, yet another person close to us that I had to look normal to. Playing house was easy, beautiful, amazing but encountering other people was difficult, yet, the idea of my time expiring here and returning to a reality of me being the classic fool who wants to run to Canada than admit her feelings, was suffocating me.

And there was the ball the next day, in Saturday and I had to make a speech, another reason to crawl in a corner. What the hell was I supposed to talk about? I was the minister, everyone expected of me to impress them, especially after the trial with Umbridge, and Ginny was coming….

I was uncertain if I would kill or just seriously injure Luna the moment she had me back in 2000.

Harry and I were in the kitchen, preparing the lunch with the children running around the place, chasing my poor cat, Crookshanks who many times gave me half-pleading half-warning glares, the floo was activated and then Ginny's voice was heard, very similar to what I knew of the sound, from the living room.

'Potters! The Champion is here!' Ginny was heard and I smiled, even if she was ten years older, the Quidditch player still lived inside her, for a moment I looked at Harry, my insecurities flaring up for a second, how he and Ginny were now? With me as his wife? Ginny had kept contact with us but were they comfortable as friends?

_Have a grip, woman, don't let the insecurities use you like that, you were making love hours ago, your bodies and souls told you what you need to know…_

'AUNT GINNY!' the children screamed as they rushed to the living room, finally forgetting Crookshanks who meowed towards the stove, while Harry and I abandoned the room together.

'LITTLE DEVILS!' Ginny greeted the children with equal joy as she got to her knees and hugged them, her previously long hair was now cut to her shoulders, probably because of the Quidditch, I could still remember her moaning after every match, when she tried to untangle it because of the air.

'Ginny,' Harry said warmly and my heart kicked uneasily again as Ginny smiled and hugged Harry after she released my children and straighten up. Darn it, I had seen them acting friendly in my time, ever since they broke up, they had been civil and friendly, returning to the sibling-like status that they should have never abandon, why I was feeling like that now?

_Maybe because you're Harry's wife for less than a week…_ the voice that usually led me to trouble spoke in my head and I tried to dismiss the thought as it was time for me to hug Ginny.

'Ginny, good to see you,' I said as I approached and hugged her, she turned her head slightly and whispered in my ear.

'I know about Luna's message in the mirror, I came as soon as I could,' Ginny's voice made me froze in the hug, she knew of what Luna had done to me? She knew I wasn't the Hermione the rest thought they knew? I felt lightheaded for a moment, both in fear and relief. Was she here to help or cause some kind of trouble? After the way Ron had acted towards me I wasn't sure of the rest of the Weasleys anymore.

'O-OK,' I said uncertain at the pointing glance she gave me.

'OK, guys, mummy and aunt gave the "glance" it's girl talk, lets go and finish the lunch while they'll talk strategies for aunt to succeed with whatever she wants…' Harry said good naturally as he obviously hadn't heard Ginny's whisper but he guessed we would want to talk on our own. He winked at me as he took the children back in the kitchen and asked if Ginny wanted to drink something before lunch, Ginny answered negatively, already moving me inside the study of my house. I felt my heart sinking.

'OK, I knew she wanted you and Harry to get together but this is something only her lunatic mind could think of…' Ginny said with humor in her voice and I wasn't sure if I should breathe in relief yet. Ginny's humor was gone after a moment.

'I'm not like Ron… I know you two met yesterday, I saw it in the Prophet, I'm here to help, Hermione.' Ginny added carefully, probably knowing how confused I was and this time I did breathe in relief. Ginny and I were good friends ever since my fourth year, when she approached Ron, Harry and myself a bit, when she first told me of her feelings for Harry. I knew her initial motive was for her to get closer to Harry –something she achieved for those short weeks in my sixth year, and those months after the war- but we became good friends too, given the friendship I had with Ron back then and the times I spent at the Burrow with her in a try to have a female friend and not only the boys.

We might had been a bit awkward when she broke up with Harry and I was still with Ron, and that awkwardness magnified when I finally stopped denying my feelings for Harry to myself and Ginny noticed, but she had been decent and silent as long as I was breaking up with Ron and was clear to him, even if he had clutched himself on the fallen relationship we had and didn't let go. Ginny had been a friend when she could have turned her back to me, or worse, lash out at me like Ron did.

'How are you?...' She finally asked and I looked into her eyes, I could be clear with her, I knew I could.

'Confused like Hell, having almost destroyed the things I have built as my future self… I still have no idea how I made it through Umbridge's trial, Harry and I are fine now… he had noticed things before but I just asked him to wait... Luna said through her message that this will last a few days so I hope he will be spared the confusion soon, and at the same time I will be sent back where everything is crazy and I am a coward.' I said in all honesty as I collapsed on the couch of the study and Ginny followed. I didn't mention Draco, or my pregnancy, or Ron's words to me, or the ball and the speech I had to give, or my children asking about my wellbeing, or my questions about half of Ginny's family not talking to me and Harry anymore, or my fear of learning of how much Harry and Ron had been done as friends and in what terms, judging from Harry's angry eyes yesterday, things were irreparable.

'So basically, you're scared shitless,' Ginny said quiet boldly and I just stared at her and then nodded. She placed a hand on my back while with the other she took out her wand and sealed the door with charms to give us privacy.

'OK, first, let me tell you that Luna informed me of what she has done from the past, I am not sure she knows now that you're brought here by her back then…' Ginny said and even she frowned at her own words but I understood what she meant. 'But judging from the fact that her current self is gone to a trip for those gold peeing animals… she probably knows and run away to save her blond ass…' Ginny added and I nodded again.

'The message was a synopsis of what she did and a request of me to come and make sure you're alright, I guess she's not working alone, otherwise she would have let you like that until the end,' Ginny added and this time I spoke, in surprise.

'You think someone's helping her? Who? You?' I asked and realized this could be possible since she was here knowing the truth, however Ginny shook her head.

'No Hermione, Luna wanted you and Harry to be together. I knew about your feelings for each other even if you don't want to admit. You see I am in a better position than Ron. I know both of you, very well dare I say, but my feelings for Harry are gone, when Ron's feelings for you were never idle because of his obsessions and insecurities, however, I would never sent someone in a travel trip to see things, you know I prefer things to come on their own, like things happened and were done between me and Harry…' Ginny said and I nodded my head, I knew her and indeed, Ginny wasn't the type of person who would give such pushes to emotionally blind people.

_WAIT! Did she say she knew about mine AND HARRY'S feelings for each other?_

'You knew about Harry's feelings for me?...' I asked hesitantly and this time Ginny chuckled.

'Oh Hermione… haven't you accepted yet the purpose of the trip Luna made for you? Of course I knew of your feelings for Harry and his feelings for you. I am afraid to admit that they were there even when he was with me, if not even before that time, but I know how the Harry you know from your time feels for you, he feels the same as your husband in the kitchen feels now. And I am sure Luna wanted you to see that, you're so stubborn and afraid to lose your friendship in the name of other things that Luna had to do this to you to wake you up. That's why I'm sure she's not working alone…' Ginny told me and I looked at her agape, this was the first time someone threw in my face my feelings for Harry and HIS feelings for me… it was like being naked in a crowd, I felt exposed.

'I… I don't know what to say…' I finally said and Ginny nodded and patted my back.

'Say nothing and just listen, it's not my job to make you realize some things… after all you're supposed to be the brightest witch of the age, this has not changed…' Ginny told me as I sighed and nodded, leaving the sleeping dragon inside me untouched for a bit more.

'I am here to tell you the things you might want to know, I know I'm here after days but I can still help. I think Luna or someone who helps Luna is afraid of how you're holding up so they sent me.' Ginny said and Hermione nodded and sighed. 'And by the way, if Malfoy has already visited you this week… I know about him so you can ask about that too, if he hasn't, I'll tell you anyway.' Ginny added and my head snapped at her direction with my eyes wide. 'So he visited…' Ginny figured out and I nodded.

'What the hell is THAT about?' I asked with all the honesty I had and Ginny actually chuckled.

'Well, it started three years ago, when he suddenly sent you an owl with a letter explaining that he has been in love with you ever since after the war, he had just married Greengrass by the time. He has been trying to get you to become something more for you but you, obviously feel nothing for him… so… he's just keep trying, you have chosen to keep Harry in the dark with that since we all know what will happen if Harry learns about Malfoy wanting you…' Ginny told me and I sighed as I registered the new information in my head, a small part of me sighed in relief as well, I would shoot myself between the eyes if for some reason I had been with him in any other way than dead.

'OK, that relaxes me,' I finally admitted and Ginny smiled, waiting for the next question. 'Oh and I know you're pregnant so don't worry about that either…' I nodded and then I looked deep into Ginny's eyes, it seemed as if she knew my question, she lowered her head and sighed.

'He's just so stubborn, I knew my brother can be a git, a right bastard but I never expected of him to take things so far… I mean for you, it's only a couple of days and I am sure you can't stand it… but for everyone here it's almost ten years…' Ginny started and I watched her, I needed to know the truth, at first I was worried and that's why I hadn't researched things with a pensive or some other magical way but now the person who had set up the game, Luna, had sent help and I was going to exploit it.

'He never accepted that you broke up with him and wanted to go to Canada, I still remember the fight you had that day. And just a bit later, you were with Harry and Ron believed it was all a lie, an excuse for you to be with Harry instead of him. He thought you were never to go away, he thought you just wanted him off your back so he never allowed you or Harry to talk to him. Or the rest of us who tried to reason with him, when he learnt of your engagement, he became furious and the moment Luna had tried to talk to him he told her to be either in his side or against him. It was when everyone got divided, and to my brother's utter disbelief, most people stick with you two and not him.' Ginny started and I just remained silent to listen.

'Luna, your and Harry's friends, George, myself, Fleur who feels like owing to Harry for Gabriel and also likes you and Bill stick with you, but Ron forced our parents to decide, he refused to have you at the Burrow and don't take my parents wrong, Hermione, but they have lost Percy, and then Fred… and they feel kind of guilty for Ron turning out like that, so they had to stick with him. They love you, you know they do and they ask of you and the children when Ron is not around…' Ginny said and I sighed and nodded, I understood Molly and Arthur, they had lost two children already, Percy because of how he turned out to be and Fred in the war, Charlie was always away and Bill had changed ever since the bite from Greyback, like George was changed because of Fred's loss, of course they would try to stick with Ron who was in the war as well…

'I understand, so Ron tried to divide everyone… that's why he's like that towards me and Harry and that's why Harry is so hostile to him…' I stated and Ginny made a face of pain, as if there was more.

'As you understand, the press showed interest, the Prophet had daily reports on what was happening, and my dear brother, full of insecurities and having made the wrong conclusions as always… he gave an interview to none else but Rita Skeeter.' Ginny said and I looked agape at her as she nodded.

'I know… we couldn't believe it either, he went too low, he was always afraid of you and Harry becoming one, and he made sure to say that in the interview, Rita does not need much to make things worse and finally having one of the trio of yours talking about you and Harry and the relationship she believed you were in ever since your fourth year… when Ron first abandoned Harry… it was gold for her.

'The Prophet had sold thousands of copies and the story was on for days and soon there was the public impression that you were something like a scarlet woman who destroyed the trio that the war didn't destroy and Ron was shown as the victim while you and Harry seemed like the traitors of your friend.' Ginny said and I could hear the anger in her voice, for me, listening to this now, it sounded painless enough but as I thought about the situation as a possibility the moment I'd be back to my time… I realized things will be ugly.

'To his defense, he indeed didn't say anything clearly offending for you, he just stated facts and came out with all his insecurities and fears for you and Harry but as I told you, Rita didn't need more to make what she wanted to make…' Ginny added and I sighed. 'Harry was furious, he felt he had been backstabbed by Ron again, he found Ron and they had a major fight, George, you, Bill and dad had to separate them, they said bad things to each other, they screamed truths to each other that both had tried to keep hidden for years. There is nothing worse than a best friend lashing out at you all the things you don't want to hear… that's what the two of them did back then and from there on, they are not talking to each other.

'Ron prefers to feel like the betrayed who lost everything due to the Hero and Harry is defending himself, you and the children like a watch-dog, refusing to allow anyone harm you in fear of the family he always wanted being damaged in some way. I don't blame him, he tried a lot for the family you two created.' Ginny said and I nodded and sighed once again. So Ron's insecurities, his fat mouth and Harry's hot temper along with my "betrayal" was the mix of our fallen friendship, a friendship infected ever since Ron abandoned us that night in the tent if not even before…

'I see…' I finally said and Ginny nodded and sighed.

'The rest of your friends support you, your parents prefer Harry than Ron, you became minister four years ago and you have done an amazing job. Harry loves you and wants five children, you have no problem having even more… You're coming at my house when you want to see my brothers and Fleur, I'm with Dean. Luna wishes to be with Ron but my brother is an asshole, a royal one. She's the Godmother of Lily and I am James' with Fleur and Bill.' Ginny added more information and this time I smiled a little as I looked at Ginny.

'You think the current Harry, here now, knows of what Luna has done?' I asked and Ginny shrugged.

'I am almost sure the Harry from your time knows, but I am not sure what Luna has done so this Harry now probably doesn't know, I guess if the Harry of 2000 knows, this one remembers but maybe he doesn't know the exact time of your time travel here… and I am not sure I am making sense…' Ginny said and I half chuckled but nodded, I knew what she meant. 'Does he look like knowing something, or suspecting it?' she asked me this time and I shook my head.

'He even panics because of my strange behavior so I guess no, he doesn't know.' I said and Ginny nodded, I looked at her again and she waited.

'Can I be honest with you?' I asked and Ginny grinned.

'You always were but even if you're not now, your future self will have to deal with me so… bring it on,' she said and I smiled and spoke.

'Between you and Ron… I wouldn't have expected you to stick around… I mean… you were obsessed with Harry for years and Ron was supposed to be my and Harry's best friend, I would have expected you to keep your distances… yet you stayed while Ron lashed out at us…' I said with hesitation and Ginny chuckled and nodded her head knowingly.

'You had told me the exact same thing the night you announced your second pregnancy, when you asked me to be James' godmother and I accepted. And I'll tell you the same thing I had told you then. Living in Harry's shadow, where I had decided to crawl in was the easiest thing to do up until I realized I would be nothing more, for everyone and Harry included than that, the obsessed distant cousin who wanted the boy who lived. I made my choices and I am proud of them, and I know now, with a clear head, that if someone should be by Harry's side, this someone is you, and before anything else, I was first yours and Harry's friend and then whatever I thought I was. So choosing to be by your side is one of the choices I am proud of, even if that meant that I had to be opposed to my own brother.' Ginny said and I couldn't stop myself and hugged her tightly.

'Thank you,' I whispered in her short hair and Ginny smiled and rubbed my back.

'No problem, after all, when I will finally accept Dean's umpteenth proposal, you will be the godmother of my first child as Luna has booked the Maid of honor position.' Ginny said with humor as we broke the hug and smiled at each other. We both stood up and I approached the door, ready to break the spells that bound it but Ginny caught my arm gently and I looked at her.

'Every Friday, you have dinner at your parents'.' Ginny told me and I smiled, she helped me so much, I wouldn't clueless when Harry and I would have to get ready in the afternoon.

'Thank you,' I said with a genuine smile before we could move out of the room and join Harry in the kitchen where he was sneaking a couple of lollypops for the children even if we would be having lunch in less than an hour.

And it was a pleasant lunch, my previous fears of Ginny and Harry's relationship were vanished as I saw them now, with Ginny opposite us, next to James while we sat by each other's side with Lily between us. Ginny was a true friend, talking to Harry about Quidditch, discussing with me things like a new book she heard about in the recommendations of the Quibbler and playing with James who seemed to love his Godmother very much.

When we were done, we all moved outside in the backyard and enjoyed some lemonade, I was surprised at how content I was feeling even if I knew the truth about Ron and the rest. Ginny made sure not to ask or say something that would bring me before unknown things so after a brief talk about Umbridge's trial, she finally kissed the children goodbye and left, as she had to visit her parents and Ron.

'I think I'll go and try to make that speech for tomorrow,' I said as I stood up too but Harry took my hand and brought it close to his lips for a kiss as our children kept on playing behind us.

'I hope Ginny helped with her visit, you look better,' Harry told me softly and I smiled and nodded.

'Maybe a talk with a friend was what I needed,' I said diplomatically and he grinned.

'So no sex tonight, after the dinner at your parents'?' he asked and I grinned and leaned down for a kiss.

'If I'm done with the speech I have to make, I may need a bit more than the talk after all,' I whispered as we gazed into each other's eyes for a moment more before I could straight up my body and move inside the house.

I returned in the study and found some parchments and a quill with ink, my eyes scanned the room, books I had for years, even in my time, Harry's books on strategies, law books, some in other languages and many that had not been published yet in my time. My eyes fell on the frames of the office and I smiled as I saw my family again. I was going to miss them terribly the moment Luna had me back, at least until I could have them again in the right time.

I smiled at the thought, even now, that I knew of what had happened, of how Ron had acted, I wasn't going to lose my life with Harry. I would certainly try to clear things up with Ron, but even if my once best friend decided to remain as stubborn and cruel as he was to be, I wouldn't back down. I had sacrificed too many things in my life for the others, this time, the moment I'd be back, I would fight for what _I_ desire and that is Harry and a family, our family.

I finally focused, after I pushed out of my head all my personal issues, I focused on how I would see the community with the changes established, from the Minister's perspective.

The ball the next day was about the war, and if someone knew about it better than Harry, the man who's the war had the name of, then it was me, who stood by his side until the very end. Before I was hesitant to admit it, I was too prudent to say it even to myself, everyone had made sacrifices but now, as Harry's wife and best friend, as the woman who knew him inside out, I knew I had the right to say it out loud and proudly, I was the one who stood there by his side when none else was, when none else could be.

Many had died and it was true, it was pure luck that both Harry and I were alive, we had escaped too many curses to count and had been through pain other people hadn't been but I wasn't going to talk about it in my speech, these things were said between me and Harry, both as friends and spouses, our eyes had said those stories to each other, our skin bore the scars from Voldemort, Bellatrix, Umbridge and the Locket, we were marked inside out and only we were the cure for those traumas.

I wasn't sure how long I spent in the study, partly-thinking, partly-making the speech and partly remembering the times of the war, the blood and the dead, the ones who truly deserved to be honored and gloried for their try for a brave new world.

The door of the study opened and the little head of my daughter snapped me out of my thoughts as I was making the last lines of the speech that turned out to be brief but meaningful. I hated big fat speeches that made the audience yawn and check at their watches, I prefer few and good words that had to do with everyone in the community.

'Mummy… daddy asks if you're done, we have to go to nana's.' Lily told me and I smiled and stood up, she moved inside the study as I moved away from the desk and placed a hand on her shoulders. Something was telling me I wouldn't be seeing the girl for much longer, Luna had already sent Ginny so she wanted to push things, maybe make them quicker, I was already there for six days… maybe my time was expiring and I wouldn't see my daughter for years to come.

I knelt before her as I looked into the eyes of her father and smiled at her as she brought her arms around my neck like I did around her little frame.

'I love you very much, Lily, I want you to know that,' I said softly in her bushy hair and planted a kiss on her cheek that was answered with another of my daughter's on my own cheek.

'I love you too, mummy, and Jamie loves you very much,' Lily told me and gave me a peck on the lips before I could stand up again and take her hand.

'Come on, will you help me choose what to wear for nana?' I asked and the girl nodded happily as we moved up the stairs and in my and Harry's bedroom while we heard the boys playing in James' room.

We were apparated close to my parents' house awhile later and my mother opened the door and greeted us happily, hugging her grandchildren with love, she kissed and squeezed me tight while her hands touched my waist and shoulders, measuring the amounts of my eating, I knew and then she hugged tightly Harry and cupped his face with a smile of pride.

My father hugged the little ones, high-fived them and offered sugar-free caramels and hugged me tightly right after that, shook hands and patted shoulders with Harry and gestured for us to seat down.

I watched my parents and Harry, how genuine their smiles were towards him and I remembered the warnings they had given me, back after the war, about Ron and how they didn't like the way he "mistreated me", I had tried to explain that it was just his ways but now… knowing the truth, they were right, I couldn't make more excuses anymore.

I was glad Harry was so relaxed and happy around my parents, like I would have been around his parents, I'm sure. I smiled at a joke of my dad's before he offered to my mother to go together and choose a wine for the occasion "like every Friday" as he said.

'And we should celebrate for Hermione leading of the trial of Umbridge's, your daughter was amazing, Edward, the best minister the community could have.' Harry added and both my parents looked happily surprised at me after the praise of Harry's. They knew of Umbridge and they obviously knew of the trial, the beamed at me as I blushed delicately as I smiled at Harry, a praise from him was always a beautiful reminder of the equal respect and admiration we held for each other.

'Then we'll choose the best wine for tonight, even if our Minnie can drink only juice,' my dad said and planted a kiss on the crown of my head as he passed by my seat while I frowned playfully.

The moment my parents were out of the living room, Harry moved from his own seat on the double couch close to the seat I was on, he knelt before me and whispered in my ear while our children played across the room, close to the fireplace.

'I'm glad you feel better, I was worried,' Harry told me and I smiled at him as I framed his face with my hands. I wasn't sure of what to say, he had feelings for me in my time, he was my current husband, we had been through things I knew about and the things Ginny told me of. And yet, we were together, we were married with two and soon to be three, amazing children, we had our friends and my parents, and I always liked to think, his parents as well, we were happy even without some of the people we loved in our life. We were how we were supposed to be, together.

'I love you so much.' I whispered and he trailed his finger down my face and I leaned into his touch, our eyes never ending their lock.

'I love you even more,' he whispered and I smiled as we shared a quick kiss.

'That's impossible,' I whispered back and he chuckled and shrugged lightly.

'Well… it's true,' he said and we heard my mother "awing" from behind us.

'Aren't they the sweetest thing you've ever seen, Edward?' my mother said with no trance of shame for prying on us while my father at least had the decency to blush through his grin.

'Now that I have been past my issues with losing my daughter to another man, I have to admit that they are, Jane,' he said as Harry and I smiled and stood up, our children moved close to us as we were to move in the dining room.

'Daddy, one day, will my husband be so cute to me too?' Lily asked as Harry took her in his arms.

'If he doesn't wish to be a eunuch by my wand, he will be as cute and even more, pumpkin.' Harry said seriously and I chuckled as Lily looked at him strangely, surely not knowing what a eunuch is…

* * *

OOK what u think guys? we had a big part for hermione-ginny, i never liked very much the stories who bash Ginny with no reason (her character lacks base and explanation so it's easy to change her to either the good friend or the total bitch, i know, i have done that) but bashing for no reason is not my cup of tea, so in this one i wanted ginny to be the one who remained, because lets face it, at least, she's less hot-tempered than her dear brother, i hope you understand now why Arthur and Molly do not speak wot HHr and why Harry was so hostile, we also learnt about draco and hhr, what u think of the chapie guys? i hope you liked it, Hermione knows her time in 2010 nears its end and she's sad to leave the family she so much loves... awww poor thing

thank you very much for reading, please review and let me know what u think of the chapie, hhr moments and what you'd like to see towards the end of the story, as i said above, we're nearing the end :')

CP09


	10. O' Children

_OOOK people! Here it is! First, I am SO SORRY for the delay but i have been working for the past 2 weeks and i was just a living dead, I am also sorry for not answering every review on the previous chapter personally, that's a first for me but as i said, i have been working and my time has been crazy limited, I am so sorry, but be sure that I read every review of yours and I can only say that you make me feel great every time you push the Review button, thank you so much for your love, interest and support, I wouldn't have made it without you!_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

_Chapter Ten– O' Children_

I felt a pair of warm lips kissing my cheek, my neck and then my lips and I opened my eyes to find Harry smiling down at me, his hair all messy and cute while his eyes shone with joy just because he was looking at me, coaxing a smile to form on my lips and my heart to soar.

'Good morning,' I said sleepily and Harry grinned and pecked my lips.

'Good morning sunshine, Lorelei dropped by and left your dress for the ball, she said that if you dare manipulate it she will go on strike for a week… and I have to agree, it's aweeesoooome.' Harry said and I laughed and glanced at the chair of my vanity, where the dress was left on a hanger. I smiled as I could see the deep V neck and the low backline.

'The Prophet will go wild with the backline,' I said softly and Harry smirked.

'I will have my hand on your lower back the entire time… covering,' Harry said and I chuckled.

'And what about my deep V neckline?' I asked and his smirk widened.

'I will have my other hand there too…' he retorted and I laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

'Behave,' I commanded and his smirk vanished and a gentle smile took its place.

'I just can't… You're lethally sexy in your pajamas… I just can't stop when you're in such dresses, you have to give Lorelei a pay rise, I salute her,' Harry told me and I laughed and just in instinct by now, raised my head and kissed his lips hungrily. He responded on the spot and engulfed me in his arms just like I did with him, it was slow, sensual and I felt secure and protected in his arms, like I had felt the times he saved me in occasions like the Department of Mysteries, or when I just threw my arms around him when I made sure he was safe after yet another bane.

We broke the kiss after a moment but our faces remained close, our lips a breath away from each other while our noses touched. Our eyes half closed, our breathing labored, our hands stilled too on each other's skin and we remained for a moment, just looking at each other and breathing the same air.

'I hate these days, when it's about the anniversaries and the holiday and all these happy sappy people around the community.' Harry whispered and I stared into his eyes for a moment, even now, twelve years after the war, he was still wounded, of course he would be, but as always, I was there for him, I was there like he was for me.

'It will pass, for us it's a day of memory, we were there, and we survived, this day is for us the only way to salute them in words, we already do by our actions, they fought for a better future, we're in this future, we're still making it better. I'm sure they would be proud of us, Harry.' I whispered and he smiled at me after a moment.

'Some things never change…' Harry whispered before he could kiss me. I wasn't sure what he meant but I knew I comforted him so I hugged him back and responded to the kiss until we heard small footsteps running towards the room, the children were up.

They burst inside the room and I felt most naturally to hug them both, kiss their cheeks and tickle them as they started squealing, they were so full of energy and I could only smile at their beaming faces.

'So daddy, mummy, will you take me to the ball? With you?' Lily asked and Harry sighed, we had a small conversation over this the previous night and Lily had persisted.

'Well, princess, as we said yesterday, this ball is for old people, there will be no children and there will be only people who will want to talk to mummy and me about laws and politics, I wish I could stay home too.' Harry said and I smiled as Lily frowned, still in her father's arms as I cuddled James.

'Well yeah but mummy will be wearing a nice dress, I want to wear a nice dress too.' Lily protested and Harry grinned this time, knowing how to save the day.

'Well, I promise you, the next visit we'll pay to nana 'Meda or nana Jane or when people will visit us here, you'll wear your best dress for all of us, how that sounds? And we'll have music so we can all dance, you know how good mummy and I dance…' Harry said and Lily this time grinned and nodded her head as she looked at me and I winked at my daughter, brightening up the little child.

'OK then, I accept that,' she finally said and Harry breathed in relief.

I wasn't sure when the entire morning had flew by so fast, one moment I was preparing breakfast for the children, the next Harry was making lunch and now I was putting on my earrings with my dress already on, while Harry made sure Lily had chosen the clothes she wanted to wear so Jane could take her and James to her house so we could attend the ball.

It was Saturday afternoon and I was looking at my anxious self on the mirror, my speech was on my vanity, next to my perfume, the one Harry always liked and once had even told me about, when the snatcher had almost got me. I sighed once again and looked at my reflection, not bad.

My hair was up in a bun that I knew to make magically through a book of beauty spells, Fleur had once bought for me, I had to admit… they were useful sometimes. Only a few locks were escaping the bun, two emeralds were now on my ears, matching the elegant jewel around my neck, the black dress Lorelei had chosen for me fitted nicely, it was simple enough, with just a bit of lace on the chest and lose enough from the chest and down, covering my slightly pronounced belly, smart that elf, she knew how to cover my tracks until Harry and I announced the coming of our third child to the world. My semi heels kept my waist straight but didn't tire me in my condition, the light make up made sure I was looking less pale than usual and the small purse I had found in my wardrobe completed the set.

'W-o-w…' I heard Harry and smiled as I took my speech inside my purse, I knew it by heart already but it would be wise to have it with me, I hadn't been on the spotlight for quiet sometime and it wasn't my forte. I turned around and looked at Harry, he was still in his causal clothes but he never needed more than five minutes to get ready as the task to tame his hair had been lost and forgotten ever since my time. I smiled as he was looking at me just like back in our fourth year, when I had moved down those stairs to get to the great hall. It was always good to see that I could make him at least look speechless. Harry smiled after a moment as his eyes finally left my body and captured my eyes as he approached.

'OK… I fought with Voldemort… several times… I won thanks to all of you… I have you as a friend… and a wife… and a lover… and mother of my children. I'm the luckiest guy there is.' Harry said softly as he stood before me and his arms wrapped around my waist and kissed my cheek, considerate of my lipstick. 'Jane took the children… the house is empty and we have thirty minutes until we get to the ministry…' Harry whispered in my ear and I almost gasped as his hot breath hit the sensitive skin of my neck. I was just done with my make-up and clothing but his hands on my bare back trailed fire at their wake. We were soon consumed in our embrace. Harry knew exactly where to touch, where to kiss and lick, he didn't dare bite or nip this time, a hickey was the last thing I needed for the Prophet to ponder on.

The crack that was heard around the house had both of us freezing as Lorelei's voice was heard from somewhere on the corridor. I had been intimate with my husband at least ten times ever since that fight two days ago, now I couldn't get enough of him and the feeling of my time running out made me sigh in frustration for this lost moment. Harry sighed against my neck and moved away as to change in the bathroom.

'Fire Lorelei and find a secretary with a better timing…' Harry told me in a grumpy voice that made me chuckle.

'You wanted me to give her a raise this morning…' I said and he shook his head.

'I am the husband, the lead of the family, do as I say…' he told me, faking arrogance and austerity that had me chuckling and nodding my head sympathetically as I showed him the way to the bathroom the moment he had his clothes in his hands. He left like a child to detention and I waited for the elf to get in, all the while fixing my dress and calming my racing heart.

'I am glad you didn't changed your dress, you look lovely,' Lorelei told me the moment she entered my bedroom and smiled at me, my secretary took great care of me, she was more something like an assistant and I was glad to have such help.

'You look lovely too,' I said and Lorelei grinned as she made a circle around herself in her red dress, for an elf, she looked positively sexy.

'Gift of the husband…' Lorelei said with a wink and I smiled and laughed, she was a modern elf and I was proud of her.

'Speech ready?' Lorelei asked with authority she used in the office, I nodded. 'Children at your mother's?' she asked again and I nodded my head. 'Extra vial with dizziness potion in case you feel weak in your condition?' Lorelei asked again and I chuckled but nodded. 'Husband ready for pictures and stupid comments on stupid questions of the press?' she checked once more and this time I spoke.

'Yes "mum", everything and everyone is alright,' I said mockingly and Lorelei grinned but nodded.

'Wow… I'm so lucky to have such beauties to take to the ball.' Harry's voice was heard as he returned in the bedroom, now all set and dressed in his robes. He put on his shoes and I helped him with his shirt beneath the cloak and his tie that was a bit turned to the left.

'Don't get excited, Harry, we're both married… and you're too tall for me.' Lorelei said with humor and Harry looked at me exasperated.

'See? You never said I'm too tall, or just tall for that matter….' Harry said accusingly and I laughed and shook my head before I could give him a kiss.

'I don't want to lie to you, sweetheart,' I said with mirth in my eyes and he frowned playfully. 'But you have other talents…' I added in a whisper and he brightened up.

'That's why it won't be difficult to have more children, you and I…' he told me as softly but Lorelei's strict and fake throat cleaning made us halt, one again.

'OK, lovebirds, time for us to be the first in the ministry since the lady here is the Minister…' Lorelei told us and we sighed but smiled as I took my purse and the three of us moved down to the living room and from there, we flooed to the ministry's atrium.

The reporters were already there of course, and Harry and I had to stop by and take some pictures while we commented on questions that were asked, Lorelei would have our heads if we dared to escape all this like we usually did, she wasn't only assistant, she was also my image maker, for some reason unknown to me…

We were finally done with the whole thing of the reporters and we moved further in the atrium, where everything was set for the ball, tables around the place, framing the huge statue of the races and a dance floor right beneath it, where I would have to stand upon and give my speech. My heart gave an uncomfortable kick at the idea.

'Harry! Hermione!' I looked around and found Andromeda Tonks Black waving at us smiling, Harry took my hand and we greeted her first. The older woman hugged us both tightly and smiled brightly as she looked at us, sometimes I was amazed at how alike and different she looked with Bellatrix. 'Teddy gave me Hell for not sneaking him out of the school as to attend the ball,' Andromeda said and Harry chuckled as I smiled, for the first time I wondered where Teddy would be now, with a quick calculation I realized he must be finishing his second year at Hogwarts, wow… he was only a toddler a few days ago, in my time.

'I'll write to him tomorrow morning for all the juicy parts, does he have Moony with him?' Harry asked and Andromeda smiled and nodded her head.

'His owl is his love, you know that, how are you guys? I've missed you with all those laws and missions of yours.' Andromeda asked and I remained silent again, I had no idea what to say so this was a good chance for me to learn about our relationship with Harry's Godson.

'You're right, Meda, we promise we'll make up to you, I'll ask McGonagall for the next Hogsmeade trip and we'll gather all for lunch and dinner if Teddy wants us to. And of course, tomorrow evening, for dinner, our place.' Harry said and Andromeda smiled, Lorelei was showing for us to keep greeting people so Andromeda wished us the best for the rest of the ball and we did the same. I was glad to see Harry had a great relationship with his Godson, our Godson by now.

We greeted more people, and I was glad to see everyone smiling genuinely at us, it was a relief to see Harry too, happily greeting people who stood by our side. Some of the Weasleys arrived too, Ginny, George and Fleur were among them, the reporters went crazy when Ron, Arthur and Molly too arrived, everyone was taking pictures of our reactions but we made it to look stoic.

After having spoken to all the people I had to greet, I had to make my speech, Harry gave me a light kiss on the cheek, knowing how we both hated the public attention, I smiled and moved on the dance floor, I didn't have to take out my speech, I knew it by heart and I was ready as everyone fell silent to listen to what I had to say.

'Welcome and thank you for joining us here tonight.' I started as I looked around, my eyes meeting familiar and unfamiliar faces. 'Tonight, we celebrate, we listen to music and dance in its rhythm, we drink and we eat and we enjoy the beautiful decorations. But ten years ago, in another magical setting, the one most of the people in here have lived in for seven years, Hogwarts, was the battlefield for one of the greatest fights between good and evil, between darkness and light, ten years ago, there was no music, but there was the rhythm, the one of battle and chaos, the one of kill or be killed. And we didn't dance and sing-along, we had screamed and we had thrown ourselves into battle, a battle that gave fruits we now enjoy, our freedom, the power for our every choice, our lives.

'I won't tire you with great lectures on ethics and politics, we all know the Ministry has met good and bad days, days of shame and days of pretending not seeing things, days of glory and days of pain.

'Ten years ago, I was certain my life would end, ten years ago, I didn't want to live a day longer if it was for my most beloved ones to be dead, and some of them died, some of them offered me the future I have now, the future we all sometimes take for granted… But believe me, every moment is unique, every moment is irreplaceable, and our future is amazing… because we make it so, by our choices, our memory, our wrong doings, our love.

'We all lost friends, relatives, people of our circles, people we knew by name or face, people that sacrificed themselves for a future that deserves everyone's attention and love. We'll have more Dark Lords in our history, like we did before Tom Riddle, but lets hope that there will be more people to fight these dark forces, more people that out of choice or circumstances, will stand the ground for the next generation.

'Tonight, after this beautiful festivity, we shall go to our houses, kiss our children goodnight and remember the dead before we can go to bed, or even pray to our respective Gods for their souls, the souls that never abandoned us.' I finished my words, some added by the emotion, some planned in my speech, I smiled shyly as a chorus of cheering erupted and I looked at Harry who was clapping and nodding slightly, the pride in his eyes for me, took my breath away.

He hugged me tightly for a moment, with not a care in the world for the crowd around us or the reporters or even the piercing gaze of certain people and I lost my breath in his arms, in his sense, in him.

'I love you so much,' He whispered and I smiled, almost tearfully.

'I love you more,' I whispered back in his ear, only for him to hear.

'I love you most,' he retorted softly and I smiled again.

We broke the hug, and as it was tradition, we were to start the ball with the first dance. We did so, a waltz, we started dancing, soon having other couples dancing too, we smiled at each other and everyone clapped when Harry raised me carefully in the air, he set me down most carefully and I nodded reassuringly when he pointed at me, making sure I didn't feel dizzy or anything.

The dance was soon over and we left the dance floor for the moment, sat on our table and chatted with a few people who passed by to talk to us. I felt at ease, it wasn't too difficult to master smiles and chit-chat with people who seemed or truly cared for you and your work.

After awhile, I almost chuckled at the sound of the song that started, I had heard it a few days ago, a week ago, if this wasn't a trick of fate then what was?

_Pass me that lovely little gun_

_My dear, my darling one_

_The cleaners are coming, one by one_

_You don't even want to let them start_

_They are knocking now upon your door_

_They measure the room, they know the score_

_They're mopping up the butcher's floor_

_Of your broken little heart _

Harry didn't even ask if I wanted to dance "our" song, he just stood up, took my hand and led me to the dance floor, this time, he had no mist of darkness to take off my neck, there was no cold tent around us, yet, we felt as if the world contained only us, the lovers, the best friends, the spouses, the soulmates.

_O children_

_Forgive us now for what we've done_

_It started out as a bit of fun_

_Here, take these before we run away_

_The keys to the gulag_

Thankfully, Harry didn't make the silly dance moves he had mastered back then, he thought there was no reason to cheer me up now, but there was, I knew my time was running up by now, I could feel it. I knew I would soon be thrown back to a reality I almost resented, even if I had taken my decisions, the fights I would give, I was afraid, here, everything seemed said and done, back in my time, everything was still so unclear and misty.

_O children_

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_

_Children_

_Rejoice, rejoice_

We wrapped our arms around each other, again feeling many people staring at us, we ignored everyone, shut out the world and lost ourselves in the feel of each other, in the serenity our bond gave us. I smiled despite my fears, I was with Harry, we were a family, after all we had been through in the war, after all the banes and all the darkness, we were the ones to make it, the ones to actually honor the chance that was given to us.

I had just lectured to everyone about not wasting their chances, yet I was afraid of the changes I had to make, but I knew of the result, I knew of the happiness that awaited for me at home, home, a word I wasn't using in full extend ever since I abandoned Hogwarts and changed everything before the Hunt. Home, where my love is, where Harry is.

_O children_

_We have the answer to all your fears_

_It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear_

_It's round about, it's somewhere here_

_Lost amongst our winnings_

_O children_

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_

_Children_

_Rejoice, rejoice_

'Tell Luna that I still owe her for what she's done for us.' Harry whispered in my ear after a moment, as the song kept on, and I felt my entire body going rigid. I didn't dare move my head to look at him as my heart started beating like crazy. 'I hope you saw the reasons I saw, I hope this life is happy enough for you, frankly, it's beyond perfect for me.' Harry added and this time I moved just a bit away as to look into Harry's eyes, like he did with me, the faintest of smiles gracing his eyes, along with the truth. He knew.

_O children_

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_

_Children_

_Rejoice, rejoice_

_Hey little train! We're all jumping on_

_The train that goes to the Kingdom_

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_

_And the train ain't even left the station_

'I… I…' I didn't know what to say but Harry's finger touched my lip, silencing me.

'I know… Luna has a twisted way of opening people's eyes, very effective dare I say, but twisted for sure.' Harry said and I remained to look at him, I had no idea he knew. 'I had helped her, please don't be mad at me when you're back, I was desperate and Luna reassured me you wouldn't be in danger, only in shock.

'I suspected the moment we made love, so uncertain, yet so eager and hungry, like how I was back in 2000. And I made sure when you seemed oblivious about Ron… I knew Luna sent you somewhere in this year, so I kept my eyes open for the signs. At first I thought it was the pregnancy, then I realized it must had been your week in the future.' Harry added finally and I made it to speak.

'I… I didn't mean to make you feel worried or anything,' I said awkwardly and Harry chuckled, the old chuckle I knew from my best friend and had got used to see on my husband.

'You didn't, Hermione… believe me, _you_ were worried for the past days… and shocked and confused and afraid, I am sure. But as I told you before, I just hope you saw what is worthy all the things you felt and all the things you can fight for.' Harry said and this time I smiled and nodded.

'They are…' I said in a whisper and Harry's eyes lightened with actual hope.

'I am glad, I love my life and it can all become true if you and I make the right choices back in 2000.' Harry said and I nodded my head, knowing and having taken the decisions.

'Don't worry, now I know,' I said and he smiled.

'You always knew, like I always knew, we could both imagine everyone else absent from our lives, but not each other, we just didn't want to decode that simple fact, to see what laid beneath… we were too afraid to… but when you said you were to go to Canada… I lost it and had the spell with Luna…' Harry told me and I nodded. I didn't know what it was, the heat of his arms, the relief and shock of him knowing, the pregnancy, the ball and the stress that now was going away, the things he was saying to me and the truths I was listening too, or maybe all of it, I felt dizzy, lightheaded and Harry held me tighter in his arms.

'Don't worry, the spell is breaking, you're about to return.' Harry told me and I nodded as he held me close and I closed my eyes for a moment to composure myself, I felt like fainting.

'You'll fall into slumber and everything will be alright, do not fear, I'm here, let yourself go, Hermione, I will handle everything here, is about time for the world to know you're pregnant anyway.' Harry was whispering in my ear, he knew me so well, even now, with magic surrounding my being and taking me back in time, he was easing worries of practical nature that formed in my mind.

'I'll miss the children,' I whispered in my delirium and I felt a kiss on my closed eyes.

'You'll see them soon again, I promise.' Harry whispered and I nodded as the world was becoming more and more distant around me.

'I love you so much,' I whispered.

'I love you more,' he whispered back the words we had said before.

'I love you most.' I said or thought I did as darkness sounded me for good while the final sound I could hear was music.

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!_

_I once was blind but now I see_

_Have you left a seat for me?_

_Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

_Hey little train! Wait for me!_

_I was held in chains but now I'm free_

_I'm hanging in there, don't you see_

_In this process of elimination_

Headache

Massive, mind squeezing-blowing headache, that was the first thing I felt, before the backache, stomachache and numbness could kick in.

'Hermione… 'Mione… can you hear me?' I heard the familiar voice speaking to me, I had heard him mare moments ago, or was it minutes? Or hours? Or days? Or years? How long ago I had spoken to Harry?

'Where is she?' I asked and the crack that was heard shortly after added to the headache and my rising anger. Harry of 2010 had asked of me to even thank Luna, and I would, but first I would hex her lunatic ass.

'Uhmm.. you mean Luna?' I head Harry ask and I finally made it to open my eyes. I was on his bed, I recognized the bedroom, and by my side, a very exhausted looking Harry was staring at me. I was frowning, rubbing my head and sides, my body was magically preserved for days here but it ached all over after a week unmoving.

'Yes, I mean that little sneaky, lunatic Ravenclaw that should be a Slytherin.' I commented and actually saw the fear in Harry's eyes, both for Luna and of what I had seen in my future. I wanted to explain it had nothing to do with what I saw, what I saw was worthy all the wars of the world.

'Uhm she just left…' Harry finally said and I made it to focus on him for good. He helped me sat up and I couldn't resist the moan of pain that came from my entire body, I was going to ache for days. 'and probably won't return for several weeks.' Harry added quiet nervously as I looked at him.

'That's a shame…' I said finally, ready to speak to him, it was now or never and it was the first from many challenges we were to have. 'You asked me, just awhile ago, while we danced in the ministry's ball, to thank her once again for this trip of mine.' I said softly and Harry looked at me surprised, just like I had looked at the 2010 Harry before.

'First of all, let me tell you that I have no idea about what you have seen there, I… I did this with Luna because I wanted you to see that I… I have feelings for you, Hermione.' Harry told me and I didn't feel the shock I would have felt if I hadn't done the trip, the realization of us being in love had kind of wavered off for me, I was in a family with him, just awhile ago.

'I know… and I… am glad you did,' I said softly Harry looked at me with joy in his eyes, he could see I wasn't angry or scared or turned mad.

'I don't know what you've seen but Luna said it has its ups and downs, that you're happy there and that it's all possible.' Harry told me and I nodded.

'She's right in all the things she told you,' I said and he nodded his head and I decided to finally take the lead, Harry was obviously too oblivious, scared and guilty to do anything and lets face it, I was always the one to finally organize it all. I took his hand in mine and we locked gazes, something we knew to do best no matter the years we counted.

'Harry… I guess your goal for me in this trip was to realize how we feel for each other, a romantic confession under the moonlight would have worked too, but I liked it, you always do things the unexpected way. I know you have feelings for me, and you know I have for you too…' I started and Harry remained silent, so I would do the talking.

'The things I saw in the future, our future, are simply amazing, sacrifices will be made, things will be different but the main idea is that we're happy by each other's side. And if you want to as well, I'm willing to fight for the things I saw, because honestly, I desire nothing more than to be with you…' I finally said, honestly, boldly, clearly, ready to take any kind of reaction from the man I knew and cared most about.

He didn't speak, he didn't say a word, after gazing into my eyes for an endless moment, he crushed his lips with mine, much in the same fashion he had done in 2010 or would do in 2010 or whatever. I responded with passion, with love and care and relief and readiness for what was we had to face as to achieve the things I had seen.

'We're going to lose some of the people we care about…' I whispered when the kiss was over, he knew I was warning him for certain people, for people who were once at least willing to come back…

'I don't care, all I care about is you.' Harry whispered and this time I kissed him hungrily.

'I love you so much,' he whispered when we broke the kiss in need for air, we both looked at each other, knowing how important it was for him to say those words, I was probably the first to hear him say that. I knew he hadn't say such thing to Ginny or Cho or anyone else, and I felt glad I was the first and only to hear it.

'I love you more,' I whispered back and he pecked my lips, his lips so new and able to make me feel butterflies in my stomach, yet so familiar and tender, as if kissing them for years.

'I love you most.' Harry whispered as we looked at each other, even if we both knew the future was something so fragile and easy to change, we also knew that we could make it, because we had each other, and that was more than enough.

* * *

YAaay! so many things in this next-to-last chapter... yep, the next one will be the epilogue, guys... : /

but what u think of this one? Harry had realized everything, of course he would, he's her best friedn and husband , and weren't they SO romantic while the danced and Harry helped her to return peacefully in her time? and we had the speech, with some hints of the 2000 hermione in the speech for 2010... and what u think of her return? THEY STARTED BEING TOGETHER ON THE SPOT! yaay! and Luna will be hexed and then thanked :P

please review and tell me what u think of the chapter and what you'd like to see in the epilogue

thanks for reading :)


	11. Epilogue  Predestined

Hello everyone! Here is the final chapter of one of my favorite works, through your love, this story is my most successful considering chapters/reviews ammount, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am so glad you liked it that much, I'm so happy you enjoyed it as much as I did.

I have some announcements to make but they're at the end of the epilogue.

It's dedicated to everyone who even after all this time, still sticks with Harmony!

Enjoy...

* * *

_Epilogue – Predestined _

_7th of July 2012_

"_Veela are magical beings that are presented in the form of beautiful women. Are high, with long silvery-blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin and shining like the moon. They have musical voices and dance gracefully. Her singing, her dancing and her beauty hypnotize men, who will do anything to impress them and be with them__. __But the charm of Veela can come apart when the man bewitched hears the call of the beloved woman or what is predestined."_ Hermione Potter read from the book _Fantastic__Beasts and Where to Find Them__by Newt Scamander_she held with one hand, the other rocking the crib before her chair. The little raven haired girl inside was looking around her franticly, not caring about her mom's try –through reading- to lure her to sleep, as if she could feel the energy from downstairs for the upcoming party.

'Oh… please Jasmine… sleep,' Hermione complained softly as she left the book of magical creatures aside and took her two month old baby girl in her arms, the child looked up at her mom with her brilliant emerald eyes. Hermione smiled at her fifth child as she kissed her tiny forehead and smoothed her soft little mop of hair, still oblivious at Harry, who had frozen on the doorway of their chambers.

_Typical_.

He had thought when he first had heard of Hermione's voice reading the encyclopedia. _"What the use of reading fairy tales to infants? They can't understand the meaning of Cinderella, they only listen to the voice, but we can fill their unconscious with useful terms as the ones of the magical creatures of our world… I'm sure their further education on them will come more naturally."_ Hermione had said back in the past, when she was reading to newborn Lily the same book. Of course Hermione would be practical even at the stories they would be reading to their children, Harry thought with a smile. He had approached the room silently, not wanting to disturb the mother or the hopefully sleepy baby daughter of his, but Hermione's definition of the Veela had brought a memory back in Harry's mind.

"_The Veela had started to dance, and Harry's mind had gone completely and blissfully blank. All that mattered in the world was that he kept watching the Veela, because if they stopped dancing, terrible things would happen. And as the Veela danced faster and faster, wild, half-formed thoughts started chasing through Harry's dazed mind. He wanted to do something very impressive, right now. Jumping from the box into the stadium seemed a good idea… but would it be good enough?_

"_Harry, what are you doing?" said Hermione's voice from a long way off._

_The music stopped. Harry blinked. He was standing up, and one of his legs was resting on the wall of the box."_

Hermione had woke him up that time, all these years back, he gave a small smile. The _beloved woman_, the _predestined_… he could have even paid more attention on Care of Magical Creatures and he would have saved them all from the troubles that had followed.

'Daddy is stalking us, Jasmine,' Hermione said gently and Harry grinned and approached her on the chair she was. He bowed close to her, one of his hands touching lightly the nape of her neck, while the other supported their fifth child along hers.

'She's not sleeping?' he asked softly and Hermione shook her head negatively as their lips were an inch apart.

'She probably wants to attend the party…' Hermione said with a smile and Harry grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

'You think we should take her downstairs then? Maybe the whole situation will tire her and she falls asleep.' Harry offered and Hermione sighed.

'It will ruin her schedule,' Hermione pointed out and Harry chuckled softly, still their faces close, tenderly exchanged words above their baby.

'Then take her down right now, if we get a chance to change that 3am. wake up call... I'm willing to ruin all the schedules of the world.' Harry said and Hermione chuckled too this time and nodded. Indeed, her baby seemed restless, even for a two-month old and there was no point of her keep trying if she didn't want to, she wouldn't sleep, plus, Hermione had to take care of four more children and a birthday party for her first son.

Harry took the baby in his arms and the littlest Potter didn't complain for the change of parental hug. Harry grinned as this one had taken all the colors from him, Jasmine was so cute, almost a raven haired, emerald eyed version of Hermione's. His third daughter was a cutie, just like the other two.

The three of the seven Potters moved down the stairs in their house in the forest of Dean. They were both greeted by their eldest, Lily Potter and the birthday boy, James, chased by the two year old twins, Iris and Sirius Potter.

The first two children had been given the names of their grandparents from Harry's side as both Harry and Hermione wanted to honor them in some way, when they learnt that her third pregnancy, the one she had learnt about in her time travel, would result in twins, they had decided to also honor Sirius but they had kept the tradition of the flower names, like the Evans had done for Lily and Petunia, so right before the Christmas of 2010, Iris and Sirius had arrived in the world, after an excruciating thirteen hour labor that had Hermione vowing to be done with breeding. A vow she couldn't keep as long as she was back in action and resulted in May of that year to their youngest child, little Jasmine Potter.

Their children had all the mixes of their families. Lily had been as beautiful as Hermione had met her first, brown eyes and hair, same nose and way of frowning with her mom, as stubborn as her parents. James was like Harry, green eyes, black hair, stubborn, headstrong and a trouble magnet. Iris and Sirius had hazel eyes, a mix of their parents' and brown hair, their mom's chin and nose and as Hermione complained often, their dad's wilder hair, Harry always denied the accusation, retorting that her hair looked more awful than his at that age, the Granger confirming that made Hermione angry all the time… and little Jasmine was a mix of raven hair, green eyes, perky nose, cute lips and fair skin like the rest of her siblings. As Hermione looked at her children around her and Harry, she smiled, she had five children, just like they had wanted and she had learnt about in her trip to the future. Now she was there to celebrate the birthday of one of them.

'Nana Jane asks if Jasmy slept,' Lily said with her beautiful voice as she looked at her youngest sister.

'Nope, looks like someone is going to take care of her baby sister…' Harry said with a wink and both Lily and Iris rushed close, even with five years difference, when they wanted to, both girls could act the same way… 'OK, easy, lets go and take her to the crib in the living room.' Harry offered and the girls rushed close to him while Hermione was left with her sons. She smiled at both of them, always making sure she paid all her children equal attention, even with the newborn in the house.

The floo however had her sons leaving her as to see who it was so she followed her family in the room that Luna Lovegood had just flooed in and was attacked by hugs and kisses of her Goddaughter and the rest of the children that obviously loved her.

'_Oh come on, Luna, Hermione vowed not to kill you,' Harry had said as he tried to take the blond's hand and drag her to the living room. Hermione was waiting for her there, she had finally become one with Harry, and she was grateful to Luna, but first, the blond deserved a bit of a punishment, so Hermione kept the angry mask on. _

'_I prefer to approach with caution.' Luna said and entered finally the place with herself surrounded by a magical shield in the form of an egg. She looked at Hermione bravely and smiled._

'_Welcome back,' she said as Hermione approached her and stood before the shield, her wand at hand. _

'_Drop the shield,' Hermione said in a low voice and Luna took a deep breath and did as she was told, she might not be a Gryffindor but she was a brave young woman. _

_The shield was broken and Luna was left unprotected to Hermione's mercy who remained stoic for a moment more, her face broke to a smile and hugged Luna tightly. _

'_Thank you,' Hermione whispered and Luna hugged her back. _

'_No problem, I knew it was the only way for you to see what's right to be done.' Luna had told her as she kept her slightly taller friend in her hug. _

'Hello guys!' Luna's voice broke Hermione's thoughts and the brunette saw her friend hugging the little Potters with equal love but lingering just a tiny bit more with Lily, her Goddaughter. 'Did I miss the cake?' she asked as she kissed Harry on the cheek and then hugged Hermione fully.

'No, you're actually the first to arrive, the rest will be here soon. My parents are in the kitchen, how's work?' Hermione asked as she hugged her dear friend close before Luna could glance at the expecting eyes of James who shyly looked up at her, waiting. Luna grinned, took her wand out and waved once and then twice, a box was appeared on the couch and the children rushed to open it. They all squealed in joy as they took out of the box the new little children's broom. Hermione gasped and pointed a finger at her friend.

'The trip I forgave, but now you're a dead woman, Luna, not even Ginny dared to buy such thing to my children.' Hermione said and Luna grinned.

'Ginny can't make good deals with Harry,' She said and then glanced at Harry, giving him away for their little "plan". Hermione glared at her husband as the children were already trying the broom, all together, inside the living room. 'Plus, if you kill me all my money and legacy will be passed on Lily, my so far only heiress, and that's a motive for murder, they will catch you.' Luna pointed out and Hermione growled as she saw her children trying to mount the little broom at the same time. Maybe, if they broke it now, there would be some tears, some fighting and then it would be over… and Luna wouldn't use her fortune to take another as Hermione would have killed her.

Ever since that quest of Luna's for the gold peeing creatures that she had called them _Grangters_, a combination of the names _Granger_ and _Potter, _she had became one of the richest women in the world, richer than the Queen and a few more muggle people out there, the creatures she had kept hidden the location of, peed gold every few months and Luna made sure to be there to collect the… treasure of their bladders. That made her one of the most wanted brides in the world, having Luna denying every kind of proposal for the eyes of a certain man…

The floo was activated again, this time repeatedly and one by one Ginny, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur and their children, Victoria and Arthur, George and Angelina Weasley entered the room with smiles on their faces and gifts in their hands.

_Speak of the Devil. _ Hermione thought as her children hugged first Ginny and then the rest, Ginny lingered on James and gave him her gift as his Godmother before the rest could give him theirs. Ron was the last one, smiling at the young boy as Harry approached with little Jasmine in his hands, the two men shook hands while Hermione approached for a light hug and greeting.

To her dismay, even if she had seen what was happening, Hermione hadn't made it to change fate's plans about Ron and their friendship, they had estranged themselves pretty much like she had learnt about it when she had the time travel, but things had changed in another way for all of them.

It was a miracle Hermione Potter had survived that accident that had frozen the Wizarding World for a few hours. She was pregnant with Jasmine, it was the previous April and she was alone in the house, Harry had taken the children for a walk so she could have some time alone as she had requested. In her me-time, she had decided to brew a small potion for her persistent back pain as until then, her eight month pregnant belly was killing her middle section. She had made that potion in all her previous pregnancies and it was supposed to be a routine potion, something quick and easy to brew even with your belly preventing you from seeing your legs.

However the potion went bad, Hermione was always good with potions, but the cider she used was never to be mixed with dragon's blood. As Hermione had set down the bottle of cider she had used, a drop had sprang on a small, open purse of dragon's blood stones. The result had the entire kitchen of the house destroyed, the entire village hearing of the explosion, Harry included in the forest line of the forest of Dean and Hermione hospitalized in St. Mungo's for more than a week.

The entire community learnt of the accident through minutes, Harry was losing quickly years from his life and at the end, the healers could not believe that the Minister's power was so strong, along her child's to save both mother and unborn child. While Hermione was with the healers, and Harry was pacing up and down between his few friends and surrounded by his terrified children, Ron had showed up, out of nowhere and had offered a hand of help. After Harry had initially punched him on the face for the lost years of their friendship, he had collapsed in their manly hug, as above all, they were friends and Hermione was a part of both of them and she was giving a fight for her life.

After she had been out of danger and allowed to see people, first Harry and the children had entered the room to see her smiling tiredly, her skin still reddish from the potions had had brought it back to normal, bewildered and of no memory of what had happened in the kitchen, her belly still full with her fifth child. Harry had hugged her tighter than ever and had commanded her never to brew a potion again, a command Hermione had countered with a kiss and an apology for the fright she had given him. After that, Harry had told her who was the visitor and Hermione had asked to see him. Ron had entered the room, to face four wary children who had never seen him before and Hermione who had longed to see her friend, having missed his happy side and having hated his recent hateful years.

The trio knew they'd need years to repair their friendship – if it was reparable- Ron had said so himself, but the fact of Ron having overstepped his stubbornness finally and reaching the Potters was a major step. Now, three months after the accident and two months after the birth of the healthy Jasmine Potter, Ron was seeing the Potters for the sixth time in that time, usually seeing them once or twice per month, having dinner with them and finally informing them the last time that he and Luna had a date, he was moving on with his life, and that meant the perhaps, their friendship could be just a tiny more mended from now on.

'How are you Ron?' Hermione asked as she hugged her friend and Ron smiled and shrugged.

'My boss is insufferable but it's ok,' Ron said and George smirked and poked his ribs the same moment Molly was hugging Harry tightly and was taking little Jasmine in her hands, it was obvious the Weasley mother had missed Harry and Hermione in the years Ron kept her away from them.

'I heard that…' George said and Ron pulled a face at his brother but smiled at Hermione, his smile warmed when he saw Luna behind the brunette, Hermione felt her heart light and happy as she saw Luna smiling back as warmly, it was nice to see her friends –yes, she would call Ron a friend again- being so happy. The past might was not forgotten but it was at least pushed aside for now.

Hermione left her friends to talk, Ron gave a kiss on Luna's cheek as she smiled up at him, and Hermione moved close to the rest of the Weasleys and greet and thank them for joining the party. Soon Jane and Edward Granger were entering the room, being happily greeted by everyone and especially Arthur Weasley who loved muggles.

The floo was activated again and Andromeda Tonks with the fourteen year old Teddy Lupin showed up. Harry hugged his Godson tightly, ruffled his head and greeted Andromeda too, Hermione smiled at the Godmother of the twins and as she hugged the older woman, another person came in mind, related to Andromeda and most unwanted in the Potter household.

Hermione had believed that keeping secret Draco Malfoy's interest in her would be pointless, sooner or later, somehow, Harry would learn, and when Draco himself had reached the point of desperation with her and had threatened her to speak to Harry, Hermione had made her decision.

She had told Harry about Draco's letter and his first and as it proved last burst in her office, many years back, and Harry hadn't taken things lightly as she expected. He had found Malfoy and a fight had taken place, a big fight with both Hermione and Astoria Malfoy Greengrass trying to separate the two wizards. The scandal had been muffled, Hermione and Lorelei achieving for everyone's good and dignity to have changed the facts for the press and giving the excuse of the old conflict from school finally bursting. The world had given interest in it but none had suspected that the pureblood Malfoy could have ever showed sexual interest in the Minister, the muggle-born minister, and Hermione was thankful for that, Astoria Malfoy was a decent woman who didn't deserve to be humiliated, just like Hermione herself.

In her tries to calm Harry down, in those days, James had been conceived and Hermione finally smiled at the memory as she released Andromeda and smiled at Teddy who hugged her tightly, the young boy loved her very much, just like she did with him. Lupin had been one of her favorite teachers and Nymphadora had been one of her few close friends, their son held also a special part in her heart as she felt as her own.

'How's the previous term?' Hermione asked and Teddy grinned.

'Awesome, you have to see my scores, Hermione, you'll be very proud, I improved in runes and Arithmancy,' the young Hufflepuff said and Hermione grinned and pecked his head.

'I'm proud no matter the scores, but well done, I knew our tutoring lessons at the three broomsticks would give fruits.' Hermione said and Teddy smiled brightly, his hair changing into a bright pink colour, like his mother would have done, while she was excited.

More people arrived, Neville, McGonagall –who had to be seated immediately as she was tired due to her age-, Hagrid with a huge stuffed dragon for James –Hermione was grateful her friend didn't think of an actual dragon-, Kingsley, some friends from the Ministry with their own children, Lorelei with her family of husband and three little elves, Dean Thomas, who immediately glued his eyes on Ginny and soon everyone was there for that July evening and the party.

The light summer rain kept everyone inside but none was bothered as they all had a great time with the children running around the place, everyone taking bites from the foods set on the large dinner table, the soft drinks and the conversation over the ridiculous fears of muggles of the end of the world in a few months' time.

Hermione watched around her with a smile, everyone seemed happy to be there, even people who hadn't been around for entire years… it was a good feeling to have your friends and family gathered. It was a nice feeling to know you're giving a chance to your friendships for old times' sake.

She could still remember her first days in this house, when she was only pregnant with Lily, her four month belly was slightly showing when Harry had took her inside the house for the first time, it was what she had asked of him, stay in the forest of Dean with him, grow old, and he had granted her wish with a house in the village by the forest. It was only a month after their wedding, the day her life had brightened up even if there were crucial absences in it. It had been in the chapel of Godric's Hollow, in a quiet afternoon, just her, Harry, and the few people that were invited to attend the ceremony, simple and elegant, like her dress, the entire day had been.

Just a while later, Hermione was being elected the youngest minister of all time, justifying the people that had pushed her to take part in the election, Harry and Lorelei included and slowly she was rising to power to become one of the best and fairest ministers of all time.

Now her house was full of people and she was married with five children, as an only child, her dream was to have a large family and a bunch of friends that loved her, she had achieved just that.

A kiss on the nape of her neck snapped her out of her thoughts and she smiled warmly as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder while Harry wrapped his arms around her waist that was still a bit fuller than normal after the labor.

'I'm happy you chose us back then,' Harry whispered in her ear and felt his wife smiling, she turned her head slightly and gave him a kiss on the lips.

'I'm happy too, Harry, more than you can imagine,' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled as his hands caressed lazy her belly while his lips trailer up and down her bare neck, her hair was up in an elegant bun, allowing the deep V neck of her dress to show.

'And I am so glad you agreed on five children,' Harry said in a lighter voice and Hermione this time grinned and turned around in his arms.

'I didn't just agreed on them, I gave them to you in four pregnancies, there is not faster delivery than that,' Hermione said with humor in her voice and Harry chuckled and nodded his head as he stole another kiss from her lips.

'Indeed, you're not the best witch of her age for nothing…' Harry whispered against her lips and Hermione smiled, this time much softer, the teasing forgotten.

'I'm happy you're happy,' she whispered, it was silly, every wife is supposed to be happy when her husband is happy, but Hermione knew Harry understood her words. He kissed her once more.

'I love you,' he whispered as a bunch of children passed by them running. Hermione grinned as he held her tighter "protecting" her from the "Huns" as he many times called their hyper children.

'I know…' Hermione said, the teasing back. He pinched her waist, hard enough to make her squeal and recoil as they didn't want to draw the attention of their friends.

'And…' Harry prompted her to say it but she only smiled.

'And… I'm glad our son's party is successful.' Hermione said and earned another pinch and a kiss on the lips to silence her new squeal as this time he had pinched on her thigh.

'And…' he added dangerously low this time but Hermione remained stubborn.

'And… I love … this new dress you bought for me, I'm glad I can fit in it after the labor.' Hermione said with a smirk on her face and this time expected the pinch on her bum, however she squealed when his hand tried t hike up her dress' skirt, he was cheating! 'And I love you!' she admitted defeat and feelings quickly. He grinned, puffed his chest happily and kissed her lips in pride. However his already puffed chest took more air in when he gasped, her hand had sneaked trickily between them and cupping the bulge of his trousers.

'You'll pay for this,' Harry warned when their kiss was broken. Hermione smirked and broke the hug too, taking her hand away.

'Oh I can't wait…' she whispered in his ear, how she could be so hot and fresh in making him crazy for her, after all these years was beyond him but he didn't care, he loved his wife, his friend, his Hermione.

The candles were blown by James, the cake was cut and his parents revealed his present, a brand new owl that would be his, like Lily had her own by now. The boy couldn't be more happy as he fell in his parents' opened arms and told them how much he loves them and that they're the best parents in the world. The party was over after awhile, the people left one by one, promising to meet again in two weeks' time, at the Burrow for dinner, the Potters would go there for the first time in more than a decade. That would be interesting, they had missed the place and their children would love it. Jane and Edward were taken back to their house via side-along-aparation with Harry while Hermione put to bed her exhausted children. Kissing Lily on the cheek, wishing happy birthday to James a last time before his respective kiss and snuggling the twins as little Iris tried to persuade her that she wasn't sleepy, even if her little eyes were watering and her eyelids were closing on their own accord. The toddlers were asleep soon and Hermione made sure her littlest was asleep too, Jasmine had fallen asleep in the duration of the party in Jane's arms.

Hermione changed from her dress to a summer gown and soon Harry was joining her. They closed the door of their bedroom and opened the window just a bit for the fresh wet air to enter their room for a few minutes. Jasmine was covered with her blanket and was away from the window, they kept the curtains aside, allowing the gloom of full moon to be the only light for their warm colored bedroom. They lay on their sides, facing each other and wrapping themselves in their arms, snuggling their bodies close as they liked for years.

'It was a beautiful day, wasn't?' Harry whispered and Hermione grinned, remembering every detail of it.

'It was…' she said sleepily, Harry smiled and kissed the crown of her head.

'Sleep, my love,' he prompted his already sleepy wife, the tiredness catching up on both of them. However, Hermione's eyes suddenly snapped open, remembering Luna's words about her plans with Harry, she wasn't falling into any traps again.

'You haven't bewitched me into any other travel right? You and Luna's plans were referred before only because of the broomstick…' Hermione said suspiciously at her surprised husband who hadn't expected her to shot up on her elbow as to look at him. He suddenly broke to a grin.

'I'm glad I can make you wary, not many people can scare the mighty Hermione Potter.' Harry said playfully and earned a not-too-gentle slap on his chest.

'Ow! You're cruel! I have no reason to send you anywhere, I got you, and along you whatever I wanted, a family, my love, stability and I'm fine with that.' Harry said and after another moment of Hermione looking suspiciously at him, she returned in his arms.

'First I'm not scared of your petty plans with Luna,' she lied, 'Second, I just want to make sure, you lured me into marrying you and having your children…' Hermione added, this time with humor in her voice, even if she tried to fake accusation. Harry chuckled.

'Oh I don't remember you complaining in any of all those times…' Harry said and she suddenly found herself pressed against the mattress and her husband above her, nuzzling his nose in her neck, making her hot and gasping in no time as she had chased sleepiness away from both of them.

'You'll wake Jasmine..' she tried to pretend to be difficult to his charms but he grinned and looked at her, his hands already playing with the hem of her gown.

'You have been under my mercy silently before…' he whispered in her ear, reminding her of all the other times they had made love in silence while they had some of their children in a crib by their bed, and Hermione bit on her lip not to moan as his hot breath hit her sensitive skin and his hands touched where only her husband was allowed to. She was paying for what she had done earlier.

'I love you,' her words escaped easily, truly and for a moment they both stopped the teasing as they locked their gazes, brown and green melting in each other, years of friendship, trust and love warming their hearts, the fruits of their union inside the room and in the chambers next to theirs proving just how much they love each other.

'And I you, my love,' Harry whispered as he claimed Hermione's lips once again with his own.

_END_

_

* * *

_

OOOK, it's over! What u think guys? I wanted a bit of happy ending, I wanted them to at least try and build some bridges with Ron, he's not my favorite character, but I think it's not just his problem that he turned out like that... and if you think about it, only Harry and Hermione accepted him... so for his own good, he had to "come back" once again... I wanna hear your opinion on everything :) the children, the scene of Luna returning THE VEELA THING THAT IS ACTUALLY TAKEN BY JKR'S GoF AND HER MAGICAL CREATURES BOOK!(HARMONY IS CANNON) and the rest of the chapter :)

And now the announcement:

I have ideas for two new stories but due to my limited free time, I want you to tell me what you'd like to read so i can make that one first.

1st fic idea is one of HHr in the 18th or early 19th century... what u think? cute dresses and a lot of prejudice, protocol and romance between an upright lady Hermione, who refuses to marry a gentleman and a gentleman Harry who insists on showing her that marriage is not always an act of slaving the female... some secrets are involved, a scandalus Luna Lovegood and a slightly dim Ronald Weasley...

2nd fic idea is a moden story, set in Italian spring, a mysterious letter arrives for Harry from his maternal grandparents who are proved to be alive... Ron is away due to his stubborness and Hermione along the torrent of their confusing new feelings are his company in the trip to Italy... maybe, along his past, Harry will meet his future too...

I KNOW! both stories sound cute but what to choose? I let it uppon you guys! along your review, let me know which one you'd like to see next

HUGE THANKS FOR READING, HUGE THANKS FOR FOLLOWING PLEASE REVIEW FOR ONE MORE TIME FOR THIS FICTION

for more of me, check out my profile and you'll find links for my tumblr, facebook and twitter

xxx

Christina Potter 09


End file.
